Can't Smile Don't Blame
by Complicated021
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Namine Swing, bertemu dengan si Anti-sosial Roxas Strike yang tidak pernah mau tersenyum.. Apa Namine akan mengubah pikirannya?
1. Chapter 1

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<br>**

**Disclaimer: ... (don't look at me)**

.

Chapter 1: Met

Seharusnya aku tahu akan hal ini.

Memasuki gedung Twilight High yang megah itu sungguh membuatku tidak nyaman. Disorot oleh ribuan mata asing yang menatap tajam mataku, Seakan kalau aku ini adalah hantu. Biasa awalnya, tapi kian hari kian menjadi kesal karenanya. Tidak bisakah wajah mereka berpaling ke..—entahlah, yang pasti ke kesibukan mereka sendiri?

Hai, namaku Namine. Namine Swing. Berumur 16 tahun, duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, dan aku baru saja pindah dari kota Oblivion. Kalau kalian tidak tahu, kalian cukup masuk ke kantin saat jam istirahat, dimana kalian melihat seorang anak perempuan berkulit pucat, berambut pirang berantakan yang lebih suka duduk di pojokan. Dan kalau kalian berhasil menemukannya, itulah aku.

Aku pindah, dan tinggal serumah dengan rumah sahabat orang tuaku, Ansem Wise. Walau, aku menjadi anak angkatnya, aku tetap memakai nama marga keluargaku, keluarga Swing.

Aku bersekolah di Twilight High, dimana sepupuku bersekolah di situ juga. Namanya Kairi Jeann. Kuakui, ia cukup cantik untuk dibilang dengan julukan sang putri. Rambutnya merah berkilauan, dengan kulitnya yang tampaknya tidak sepucat dengan kulitku. Ia bahkan dilirik, dan menjadi incaran seluruh pria di sekolahnya. Setidaknya, Kairi tidak takut dengan pria-pria yang selalu mengejarnya.

RING! RING!

_Duh, bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi._

Aku buru-buru mengambil buku mata pelajaranku dari lokerku, dan berlari menuju kelas Ms. Flora. _Jangan sampai lupa, jangan sampai lupa, _batinku. Sumpah, gedung ini saking luasnya bisa saja membuat kalian kembali ke titik awal dimana kalian baru saja memasukinya. Walau sudah seminggu di sini, otakku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk mengingat jalan menuju kelasku sendiri. Semoga, kali ini aku ingat jalan menuju kelasnya. Kuharap aku bisa masuk ke kelas tepat waktu dan tidak mendapat hukuman. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja, Ms. Flora itu guru seni yang baik. Aku bahkan dipuji atas hasil karyaku.

"Kairi sudah masuk ke kelas duluan ya?" gumamku. Tanpa sadar, tanpa melihat ke depan, secara tidak sengaja, aku menabrak seseorang dengan bunyi 'bruk' dimana buku mata pelajaranku jatuh berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Ma-Maaf! Aku tidak lihat-lihat!" kataku sambil memunguti buku-bukuku, dan kertas yang berserakan kemana-mana. "Tanpa sadar, aku_—_"

"_Nah, it's okay_..," kata seseorang yang kutabrak tadi sambil membantuku memunguti buku-bukuku. "Sebenarnya, akulah yang harus minta maaf.. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana.."

Kusadari suaranya tidak kukenal. Yah, awalnya kukira orang yang kutabrak tadi adalah Sora Jefferson—atau Riku Stinson. Aku menghela napas panjang. "Kata-kata itu kukembalikan kepadamu.."

Selesai mengepak buku-bukuku yang tadi jatuh berhamburan, aku berdiri dibantu olehnya. Saat itulah aku menyadari, bahwa pria ini belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Mata lembut berkacamata yang tegas, rambut pirang yang berantakan, dan mata biru yang.. tajam. Walau begitu, mukanya terlihat familiar.. Mungkin seperti...

Sora?

"Emm.. Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Uh.. iya! Aku tidak apa.." jawabku sambil berusaha menghilangkan keteganganku. Oh tidak, aku jadi salah tingkah!"

Cowok itu lalu mengamatiku lekat-lekat dengan mata birunya yang tajam. "Wajahmu terlihat seperti Jeann. Apa kau adalah anak baru yang bernama Swing itu? Namine Swing?" tanyanya.

"Jeann? Maksudmu Kairi Jeann?" tanyaku. Melihatnya menganggukkan kepalanya, aku menjawab, "Ya, dia sepupuku.."

Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia tidak kaget, tatapannya lurus seperti biasa. Lurus memandangku.

"Begitu," katanya. "Apa kau berniat menuju kelas Ms. Flora? Kulihat bukumu, bukumu mengatakan bahwa pelajaran pertamamu di kelasnya."

Aku mengikuti jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk ke arah buku mata pelajaranku. Aku mengangguk. "Ya, dan sepertinya aku terlambat masuk kelasnya."

Cowok itu mengangguk. "Mau kuantar? Sebenarnya, aku ingin pergi ke kelas Ms. Fauna, tapi karena sepertinya kelasnya berseberangan, aku tidak keberatan berjalan bersamamu ke sana."

Dapat kurasakan pipiku yang pucat ini merona merah. Berjalan.. Bersama cowok ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya dia baik. Tambah lagi, dia juga..._—_

"_Hello_?" kata cowok itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, membawaku kembali ke bumi. "Mau kuantar?" ulangnya.

Secara refleks, aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dan aku sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

-...-

"_Thanks_.." kataku sambil membungkukkan kepalaku. "Makasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Cowok itu mengangguk. "Yah, _no problem_. Lagipula, kelas kita berseberangan apa salahnya kalau ramah sedikit?" Lalu, ia berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. "_Bye, _Namine Swing.."

Setelah ia masuk ke kelasnya, aku berjalan masuk kelas Ms. Flora. _Berharap dia tidak marah denganku.._

Aku membuka pintu kelas, dan masuk ke dalamnya, mendapat tatapan sinis dari seluruh penjuru kelas yang seolah menyuruhku pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Ah.., Kau terlambat, Ms. Swing," sahut Ms. Flora lembut. "Apa ada masalah hari ini? Tidak seperti biasanya kau terlambat 5 menit dari hari yang sebelumnya.."

5 menit? Berjalan dengan anak tadi serasa berjalan 1 jam!

"Ah-eh.. Ya, sedikit hambatan. Maafkan aku, Ms. Flora..," kataku sambil membungkukkan kepalaku.

Ms. Flora lalu tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang merah. "_Well,_ tidak apa-apa. Kuharap kau menikmati kelasku hari ini. Silahkan duduk di tempat dudukmu.."

Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan melewati tatapan dari mereka yang menatapku berjalan, dan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Kairi. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Kairi.

Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambut merahnya ikut menggeleng dengan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ms. Flora hanya berbincang-bincang dengan kami tentang karya-karya milik Da Vinci. Kau tahu? Tanpamu di sisiku, aku sudah nyaris pingsan mendengarnya. Darimana saja kau tadi?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Kairi tentang Ms. Flora. "Aku baru saja menabrak seseorang_—_maksudku, seorang pria.." kataku, menjawab pertanyaan Kairi. "Dan, pria itu terlihat familiar. Dia terlihat seperti.._—_"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Kairi, memotong pembicaraanku.

"... Terlihat seperti Sora.." lanjutku.

Dapat kulihat tatapan kaget yang kelihatan di wajah Kairi. "Seperti Sora? Apa rambutnya pirang berantakan, matanya biru tajam, dan berkacamata?" tanya Kairi, mengintrogasiku.

Aku menelan ludah. "I-Iya.. Kenapa? Kau kenal dia?" tanyaku.

Kairi menghela napas panjang. "Dia sepupu Sora Jefferson. Namanya Roxas Strike."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Buih, akhirnya selesai juga fic saya yang baru. anda tahu? saya update cerita ini biar tidak lupa. hehehe.**

**fic saya yang lain (Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory) akan lanjut suatu hari nanti, bersama dengan fic saya I am 'You'.**

**mungkin cerita saya kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ini terlihat... begitulah..**

**maka dari itu, read and review fic saya ini ya!**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Entah sejak kapan..._—

_Senyumnya menghilang.._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: ... (what? don't stare me like that.. i don't own Kingdom Hearts except this story)**

.

Chapter 2: Face Again

Aku sungguh tidak dapat percaya itu. Orang yang aku tabrak tadi adalah.. Sepupu Sora?

Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang Sora dan sepupunya itu, Roxas karena aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Hanya Kairi yang tahu hal seperti itu, karena Sora.. Yah, Sora adalah pacarnya. Tambah lagi, aku mengenal Sora Jefferson dan Riku Stinson dari Kairi. Semua orang yang kukenal berasal dari Kairi. Maka dari itu, aku lebih telat untuk mendengar berbagai macam gosip yang sudah tersebar di sekolah ini, sebab aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal macam itu.

Dari pada memusingkan hal itu, aku membuka lokerku, dan segera mengambil buku mata pelajaranku selanjutnya. Enng.. Tunggu. Apa mata pelajaranku selanjutnya?

"Oh ya ampun.. Di mana aku menaruh kertas jadwal mata pelajaranku?" gumamku. Aku mencari kertas jadwalku di loker, tas, tumpukan bermacam-macam buku mata pelajaran.. Tapi tiada hasilnya. "Aku pastinya menaruh kertas itu di sekitar sini.."

Aku mencari kertas itu lagi, dan lagi. Tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya. Kertas itu hilang tanpa jejak. Aku mulai memberhentikan pencarianku setelah aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku.

"Emm... Ini punyamu?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang bertanya. Dan bukan kejutan lagi, dia adalah—

"Ah, Namine Swing. Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi. Apa kertas ini milikmu?" tanyanya. "Kulihat isinya, sepertinya bukan punyaku. Makanya, kupikir kertas ini terselip di buku pelajaranku saat kita bertabrakan tadi.."

Entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan panas di pipiku secara tiba-tiba ketika melihat wajahnya. Roxas Strike?

"Emmm... Namine Swing, apa kertas ini punyamu?" ulangnya. "Sepertinya bukan.. Baiklah, aku serahkan ke—"

"I-Iya! Kertas itu milikku!" kataku tiba-tiba. Roxas hanya menatapku kaget. "Ah, maaf.. Tanpa sadar aku—.."

"Tidak usah minta maaf.." Roxas menghela napas panjang. "Yang penting, kertas ini sudah bertemu dengan pemiliknya sekarang. Kulihat kertas jadwalmu tadi, sepertinya pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kelas Ms. Lockhart, guru Sejarah, apa benar?

Aku melihat kertas jadwalku kembali dan sepertinya mata Roxas sangatlah sehat. "Ya, kau benar," aku mengangguk dan kembali mengepaki buku-buku pelajaranku.

Roxas lalu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang turun. "Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku mengantarmu sampai kelasnya?" Roxas menawariku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ti-tidak usah. Aku sudah merepotkanmu tadi, a-aku bisa sendiri kok!" kataku.

Roxas menggeleng mendengar jawabanku. "Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkan, kok. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi dan kalau kau kesasar, kau bisa mendapat hukuman," katanya. "Apa kau mau mendapat hukuman? Terlebih lagi, dua kali?"

Aku menggeleng secepat mungkin untuk menghilangkan panas di pipiku yang sepertinya merah dari tadi. "Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lagipula, kelasku selanjutnya juga kelas , daripada meninggalkanmu sendirian di lorong, lebih baik aku mengantarmu _full _sampai kelasnya." kata Roxas. "Ayo.."

Roxas di kelasku? Seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak melihatnya di kelas Sejarah..

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu berjalan di sampingnya. Ya ampun.. Sumpah demi Tuhan! Kenapa pipiku terasa panas? Apakah pipiku memerah?

"Ada apa, Namine Swing? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Roxas yang melihatku. "Wajahmu memerah.."

Sialan benar anak ini. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!

"Tidak.. Hanya, kepanasan. Sepertinya sedikit lagi mau musim panas ya?" tanyaku, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Roxas mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan dimulai. Karena kau masih baru di sini, kenapa tidak mencoba berteman baru dengan anak-anak di sini?" tanyanya.

"..." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "_Well,_ aku sudah punya beberapa di sini...—maksudku, sedikit.."

Roxas mengangguk lagi. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Semakin banyak teman yang kau punya, kau bisa minta bantuan kepada mereka.." katanya. "Tapi, yah.. Tanpa diragukan lagi, pastinya kau sudah berteman dekat dengan Kairi Jeann, Sora, dan Riku Stinson."

Aku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. "Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Roxas menghela napas panjang. "Tentu saja pakai 'ini'," kata Roxas sambil mengetukkan jarinya ke kepalanya. "Kalau kau sepupu Kairi Jeann, pastinya kau kenal dengan pacarnya yaitu Sora. Dan kalau kau kenal Sora, pastinya kau kenal dengan sahabatnya yaitu Riku Stinson.." jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk. Pintar sekali dia, berapa IQ-nya? Lalu, sepertinya dari tadi dia memanggilku, Kairi dan Riku dengan nama lengkap masing-masing, apa itu suatu kebiasaan?

"Wow, kau punya kemampuan dalam menganalisis, Roxas Strike. Apa kau kenal dengan Riku juga?" tanyaku. "Karena kudengar, sepertinya kau sepupu Sora." Walau kelihatannya sifat kalian berbeda 180 derajat.

Roxas menggeleng. "Aku tidak kenal dengannya. Dia terlalu asing bagiku. Lagipula..—" Roxas lalu memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatapku heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau namaku adalah Roxas?"

Aku tertawa hampar dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku. "Aku.. _Well_, aku...—"

"Biar kutebak.." kata Roxas. "Kairi Jeann?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku bertanya, "Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Roxas mengetukkan jarinya ke kepalanya. "Tentu saja pakai 'ini', Namine Swing.."

-...-

"Sungguh Namine? Kau berbicara dengan Roxas?" tanya Kairi tidak percaya. Ia hampir saja melepaskan tangannya dari nampannya yang berisi makan siangnya yang baru saja ia beli di kantin.

Aku menghela napas panjang mendengarnya. "Ya ampun, Kairi. Kenapa tampangmu seakan mengatakan kalau aku itu berbohong?" tanyaku kepada sepupuku yang satu ini. Setidaknya aku mencoba menjelaskannya pelan-pelan.

"Aku bukannya tidak mempercayaimu.." kata Kairi. "Tapi, asal kau tahu saja, selangkah sedikit saja kau sedekat ini dengan Roxas..," Kairi menunjukkan tangannya ke belakangku. "Itulah yang akan terjadi.."

Aku menaikkan alisku dan kutoleh kepalaku ke belakangku, mendapati ribuan mata dari seluruh ruangan kantin yang menatapku asing. Aku kembali menatap Kairi dan memasang wajah khawatir. "Ba-bagaimana ini, Kairi?" tanyaku. "Pertama, mereka menganggapku orang aneh.. dan sekarang, aku sudah dibicarakan oleh mereka hanya karena berbicara dengan Roxas?"

Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Namine—..yah mungkin begitu, tapi tetap saja! Alasannya juga bukan karena kau berbicara dengan Roxas!"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Kau mungkin belum dengar tentang Roxas.." Kairi berbisik padaku. "Dulu, dia—"

"Hai, _ladies_!" sapa seseorang di belakang Kairi dengan nada ceria. Rambutnya yang coklat berantakan itu menari-nari di atas rambutnya karena terkena angin. "Sedang bicara apa?"

Kairi tertawa kecil. "Hahaha.. Sora, kami sedang bicara tentang 'masalah-gadis'." jawabnya.

Sora lalu memasang wajah murung di mukanya. "Oh, ayolah... Setidaknya kali ini mulutku sudah kukunci rapat.." Sora memohon.

Kairi memang tahu sifat Sora. Sepertinya aku juga tahu kenapa Kairi tidak mau memberi tahu kalau kita kita sedang membicarakan Roxas. Karena, setiap kali Kairi memberi tahu Sora, keesokan harinya kabar tersebut sudah tersebar ke satu sekolah ini dan Kairi tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Tetap saja, Sora.. Tidak." kata Kairi sambil mengelus rambut Sora yang berantakannya seperti baru disetrum listrik. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahuinya.."

"Ah, Kairi.. Boleh aku meminjam Sora sebentar?" tanya seorang anak berambut coklat muda.

Kairi mengangguk. "Tentu, Tidus. Untuk sementara, tolong jauhkan dia dari pembicaraan kami ya.."

Tidus lalu dengan paksa menarik kaki Sora karena tangannya berusaha menahannya di lantai, tidak mau pergi. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan tadi, Kairi?" tanyaku, mencoba masuk ke topik pembicaraan kami.

Kairi mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, Roxas dulu—"

"Kairi! Tolong aku! Tidus berusaha memberiku 'kotoran' miliknya!" teriak suara seseorang yang kukenal tadi, Sora. Ada apa di berteriak-teriak? 'Kotoran'? Apa maksud Sora—... benda kecil yang ada di tangan Tidus?

"Selphie! Jaga pacarmu!" teriak Kairi.

Seseorang berambut coklat muda dengan mata hijaunya, atau seperti yang Kairi panggil tadi—yaitu Selphie, malah terkekeh. "Mantan, Kairi.. Mantan.." katanya.

Kairi hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali menatapku. "Maaf, Namine. Sepertinya hari ini, kita tunda dulu mengenai Roxas. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sora dari Tidus.."

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, Kairi. Lagipula, aku juga sudah mulai menyelesaikan makan siangku, kok!"

Kairi tersenyum, lalu berlari meninggalkanku dan berusaha menyelamatkan Sora. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku berjalan ke luar kantin, untuk menyiapkan mata pelajaranku selanjutnya.

-...-

"Selanjutnya.. pelajaran Matematika.. oleh ..," gumamku selagi aku mengambil buku pelajaran Matematikaku. Setelah selesai menemukannya, aku bergegas pergi ke kelasku sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Tambah lagi, aku harus menemukan tempat dudukku sendiri karena kali ini Kairi tidak sekelas denganku. Jadi aku harus—

BRUK

Aku terjatuh dan buku Matematikaku mulai berhamburan kemana-mana. Kenapa aku selalu menabrak seseorang?

"Namine Swing? Sepertinya kau terburu-buru.."

Jangan bilang..

"A-Ah, Roxas.. Hai.." sapaku begitu aku mendongakkan kepalaku, melihatnya menatapku yang jatuh terkapar di lantai. Kenapa aku selalu bertabrakan dengan orang ini. "Maaf, aku tidak lihat-lihat.. lagi.."

Roxas membantuku berdiri dan memunguti buku-bukuku. "Tidak apa-apa.." katanya. "Dan sepertinya, takdir mempertemukan kita karena kita mendapat dua kelas bersamaan.." Roxas mengangkat buku matematikaku.

Aku hanya melongo. "Tu-tunggu.. Apa maksudmu.. Kita sekelas lagi kali ini?"

Roxas mengangguk. "Yap. Dan sepertinya aku juga harus mengantarmu atas permintaan maafku kepadamu karena selalu menabrakmu.." katanya.

"Kalau kau sekelas denganku.." Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang lumayan berjalan lebih cepat dariku. "Kenapa seminggu yang lalu aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Roxas memberhentikan langkahnya. "...itu.."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sugeng ndalu (selamat malam!). Akhirnya saya bisa update chap 2 fic ini. ****Mungkin seminggu lagi, kita tidak bertemu dulu.. karena tanggal 12 desember, sudah mulai ulangan umum (hiks..)**

**thx untuk reviewnya:**

**Bukansiapa-siapa**: tentu saja ini berlanjut.. lihat, sya sudah buat chap 2nya.

**Mistletoe**: sebenarnya, saya masih ragu buat marganya Roxas di fic ini. Karena saya sering baca fic lain dan mereka menggunakan marga Strife.. maka dari itu, saya belokkan sedikit menjadi "Strike". Tambah lagi, "Strike" itu saya dapat dari kata "Strike Raid", jurus Sora dkk.

**Hikari Shourai**: makasih banget! saya sering buat cerpen kalau lagi males, mungkin karena itu saya sampai tidak sadar ada sedikit perbedaan penulisan yang saya buat dulu dengan yang sekarang. hahaha, bukannya makin penasaran, makin bagus?

**KuroMaki RoXora**: thanks.. saya senang juga kalau anda suka crita saya.. Saya hargai banget.. :)

**oke, jangan lupa review ya!**

**sya akan usahakan chap 3 pasti keluar!**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021**


	3. Chapter 3

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang…_

**CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**.**

Chapter 3: Fighting Boy [Can't Smile Don't Blame]

ZRASSSHH!

Suara beribu air hujan yang begitu derasnya jatuh ke tanah, sungguh bagaikan badai melawan manusia. Manusia yang berhasil berjalan dari Twilight Town sampai Destiny Island dengan badai seperti ini sudah pasti akan terkenal karena selamat sampai tujuan.

Aku memeluk tubuhku, berusaha menghangatkan diri dan melindungiku dari air hujan yang menerjangku dengan kuat, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumah seseorang yang kukenal sebagai saudara.

TING TONG

"Lho? Namine?" tanya sosok perempuan berambut merah yang kaget melihat kedatanganku, begitu ia membuka pintu yang belnya kutekan lima menit yang lalu. "Ada apa malam-malam ke sini?"

Aku tersenyum hampar. "Selamat malam, Kairi.." sapaku. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Kairi mengangguk lalu mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat. Sungguh, di luar tadi sangat dingin. Apa mungkin malam ini bakal hujan?

"Enng.. Apa kedatanganku menganggu?" tanyaku pelan, begitu melihat seisi rumah Kairi yang biasanya ramai karena kedatangan Sora, menjadi sunyi senyap.

Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sora sedang ada masalah dengan Roxas, dan ibuku sedang pergi. Jadi, rumahku sedang sepi.." jelasnya. "Tumben sekali kau datang ke rumahku, Namine. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ya..," aku mengangguk pelan. "Jika kau tidak keberatan.."

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan..," kata Kairi lalu duduk di atas sofa merahnya, mengajakku duduk bersamanya. "Aku sedang bosan di rumah dan yah," Kairi tersenyum. "Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, aku cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik.."

Aku menelan ludahku pelan, dan mengangguk. Aku lalu duduk di samping Kairi, dan mencoba memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya. "Baiklah.." kataku. "Kairi?"

Kairi menolehkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan matanya. "Ya?"

"Apa… yang terjadi dengan Roxas?" tanyaku. "Kukira kau mau menceritakannya padaku, melanjutkan pembicaraan kita tentang Roxas di kantin tadi.."

Kairi cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku tiba-tiba ini. Raut wajahnya seakan mengatakan kalau dia 'sesungguhnya-tidak-mau-membicarakannya' padaku. Tapi dia hanya menghela napas panjang dan menatapku lembut. "_Okay_.." katanya. "Seharusnya, Sora yang menceritakannya padamu karena dialah yang paling banyak mengerti dibanding aku.. Tapi yah, karena mungkin waktunya sedikit cepat, aku akan memberitahukanmu sedikit tentang Roxas."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, mengerti dengan yang dimaksud Kairi. Lalu Kairi menundukkan kepalanya dengan senyum sedih yang dipaksakan.

"Dia selalu bermain dengan teman-teman gelapnya yang ia sebut dengan Organization Thirteen. Entah apa karena itu..," Kairi mendesah. "Roxas.. Sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum.."

-…-

Aku menutup lokerku begitu selesai mengambil buku mata pelajaranku, lalu bergegas pergi menuju kelasku berikutnya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan adanya firasat buruk di sini.. Kulihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul delapan, dimana aku seharusnya sudah sampai di kelasku sebelum—

"Oh, Namine Swing! Kau lupakan ini!" teriak seseorang di belakangku. Aku memutar tubuhku dan kudapati seorang pria berambut pirang berantakan dan berkacamata hitam tebalnya sambil membawa sebuah selembar kertas di tangan kanannya. Aku menaikkan alisku melihat kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Namine Swing, kau meninggalkan ini di kelasmu. Tadi sepupumu, Kairi Jeann, memberitahuku untuk mengembalikannya padamu. Dia bilang terima kasih.." katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas di tangannya yang bertuliskan "Tabel Periodik".

Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil kertas itu dari tangannya pelan-pelan. "Terima kasih,..Roxas," kataku. "Aku memang butuh ini." Cepat-cepat, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan bergegas pergi menjauhinya karena aku takut dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan sepertinya nyaris membuatku demam akhir-akhir ini.

"Ehh.. Selanjutnya kau masuk kelas Ms. Gainsborough?" tanya Roxas. "Selanjutnya kau pelajaran Fisika ya?"

Aku memberhentikan langkahku mendengarnya. Entah karena ingin menjawabnya, atau ingin membiarkannya berjalan denganku lagi aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang penting, tebakannya itu **selalu **benar. "Ya kau benar.." jawabku tanpa membalikkan tubuhku sama sekali.

"Benarkah?" Roxas bertanya. "Boleh aku berjalan bersamamu? Kelas Ms. Gainsborough bersebelahan dengan kelas Mr. Diz, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku berjalan bersamamu?"

Aku, dengan terpaksa membalikkan tubuhku, menatap matanya yang dingin seperti es itu. "Y-Ya, tentu.." kataku. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Roxas lalu berlari ke arahku dan berjalan di sampingku. "_Thanks_.."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kembali berjalan, diikuti dengan langkah kakinya yang berjalan lumayan cepat dariku. Aku bahkan berada di belakangnya sekarang. Yah, tidak terlalu jauh di belakangnya.

"Emmm… Roxas?" panggilku. Roxas membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku lekat-lekat, "Ada apa, Namine Swing?" tanyanya.

Aku, entah apa yang telah merasuki diriku, tapi aku takut melihat matanya yang sepertinya memberi pesan kepadaku kalau dia—

"Emm.. Namine Swing?" panggil Roxas, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menyadarkan diriku sendiriku yang sepertinya telah pergi entah kemana. "I-Iya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. "Kau sering melamun, dari tadi. Ayo, kau tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari Ms. Aertih bukan?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku, menghilangkan rasa panas di pipiku yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Te-tentu tidak!"

Roxas menghela napas panjang, lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Selama berjalan di sampingnya, aku dapat merasakan kalau dia kelihatan…aneh. Mungkin dari tingkah lakunya yang terkadang cuek, terkadang peduli itu—aneh. Tapi, ketika aku menatap mata birunya yang berwarna biru tua itu.. Terasa mati.

'_Roxas.. Saat aku bertemu dengannya dan Sora.. Sama sekali tidak pernah mau tersenyum..'_

Aku jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Kairi. Ternyata selama tiga hari ini aku berjalan bersamanya, wajahnya itu telah mengelabuiku. Ternyata selama tiga hari ini, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya..

Ternyata selama tiga hari ini..

Sekalipun aku tidak pernah melihat Roxas menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya.

-…-

"Hahh.." Aku menghela napas panjang, menatapi makan siangku yang di depanku dengan malasnya. Karena saking bosannya, aku menghembuskan napasku, membiarkan poniku yang nyaris menutupi mataku ini naik dari dahiku. Merasa tidak lapar, merasa putus asa, aku menidurkan kepalaku ke atas meja kantin.

"Hei, tidak boleh tidur di kantin, Namine Swing.." kata seseorang yang sepertinya suaranya pernah kudengar satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku bangun lalu menolehkan kepalaku, melihat Roxas yang membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya dan duduk di depanku. "Ro-Roxas?"

Roxas mengangguk. "Yap.. kau tidak keberatan kan, aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil menatap Roxas saking tidak percayanya. Ia tidak pernah makan siang bersamaku.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Roxas sambil melahap sandwichnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu memukul kepalaku. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa.. Hanya saja..—"

"—Hanya saja kau belum pernah duduk dan makan siang bersamaku?" tebak Roxas. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Tentu saja, dia Roxas Strike, anak pintar dan pastinya ber-IQ tinggi di sekolah ini. Dia pasti tahu semuanya..

"_Well, _sebenarnya aku—" kata-kata Roxas terpotong begitu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya dan di belakangku.

"Lho? Roxas?" tanya seseorang di belakang Roxas yang rambutnya berwarna coklat, dan berantakan. "Tumben sekali kau—emm , makan di kantin bersama kami…"

Roxas menyeruput susu kotaknya lalu menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Sora. "Yah.. ada masalah, dan.. Aku sedang ingin menjauhi masalah itu.." jawab Roxas dengan tenang.

"Enng..—halo, Roxas.." sapa Kairi yang tadi berdiri bagai patung di belakangku, lalu duduk di sampingku. "Bagaimana dengan..—ehem—..teman-temanmu itu?"

Roxas memberi tatapan heran pada Kairi. "Emm…mereka baik-baik saja.." jawab Roxas.

Entah sejak kapan, keheningan mulai menggenang di antara kami berempat. Sungguh, aku tidak suka suasana hening, apalagi kalau kedua orang berisik ini (Sora dan Kairi) tiba-tiba bisa diam hari ini. Apa mungkin karena kedatangan Roxas?

"Ah, lihat siapa yang datang.." kata seseorang berambut pirang, luka di wajahnya, berbadan kekar, yang diikuti dua orang di belakangnya yang sepertinya adalah "temannya".

"Oh, Seifer Uteger.." Sora angkat bicara. "S-Skorsnya sudah selesai?"

Orang bernama Seifer Uteger ini mendecakkan lidahnya melihat Sora. "Aku tidak berbicara dengan kau!" Lalu Seifer memalingkan wajah dan matanya ke Roxas. "Strike, kapan kau akan mengganti warna rambutmu dan merapikan rambutmu?" tanya Seifer sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Roxas. "Kau merebut peranku dengan rambut pirang berantakan dan mata sayu itu, tahu!"

Kulihat Roxas meremas pelan kotak susunya dan dari tatapannya, sepertinya ia muak dengan perkataan—eh, hinaan Seifer ini. "Berisik. Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau ini rambut asli!" kata Roxas. "Lagipula, aku tidak memainkan peran, kok. Kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu dengan kepala anak ayammu itu. Kau mau dikatai?"

Seifer yang mendengar kata-kata Roxas yang kedengarannya seperti 'Roxas-lebih-kuat-daripada-dirinya', mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap-siap melayangkan tinju di mukanya.

"Sudah, sudah…" Sora menghadang tinju Seifer yang belum sampai ke muka Roxas dengan muka damai. "Jangan berkelahi, nanti kau di-skors lagi oleh sekolah."

Seifer mendecakkan lidahnya. "Minggir kau, Jefferson! Akan kubunuh si bodoh itu!" teriaknya. Ya ampun.. pasti kita sudah menjadi sorot perhatian dengan adanya pertengkaran antara Roxas dengan Seifer ini.

"Tidak. Tolong maafkan dia.." kata Sora, menghadangi tangan Seifer yang haus akan wajah Roxas. "Aku tahu Seifer kuat! Kami takkan menang kalau melawan Seifer ya!"

Awalnya, rayuan Sora berjalan dengan baik-baik.. Sampai-sampai Roxas menghancurkan misi penyelamatan Sora.

"Jangan bicara konyol," kata Roxas, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku lebih kuat seratus kali dari anak ayam itu."

Muka Seifer memanas. Ia mulai naik darah. "KAU!"

"Roxas! Padahal mau kuhentikan!" teriak Sora mengeluh, karena misi penyelamatannya hancur.

Melihat guru yang sedang lewat, Seifer meredakan amarahnya lalu menodongkan kembali telunjuknya ke depan wajah Roxas, mengancaminya. "Kali ini kau bisa kabur, Strike. Tapi selanjutnya.." Seifer mengepalkan tangannya ke depan wajah Roxas, lalu pergi bersama dua pengikutnya di belakangnya.

Sora dan Kairi menghela napas panjang. "Setidaknya dia sudah pergi..". Aku mengelap wajahku yang berkeringat. Sedangkan Roxas? Yah.. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan ancaman Seifer.

"Yah, sepertinya aku menganggu makan siang kalian.." kata Roxas lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil nampannya yang sudah tidak ada lagi makanan tersisa di atasnya. "Aku pergi dulu, **yang lain **sedang menungguku..".

Baru saja aku ingin memberhentikan Roxas yang pergi, Kairi melarangku. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. "Kenapa kalian diam saja, begitu dia datang?" tanyaku. "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menghentikannya untuk pergi dengan teman-teman gelapnya, seperti yang dibilang Kairi?"

Sora menghela napas panjang. "Namine.., kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa kerasnya aku melarangnya. Sebagai sepupunya, aku sudah mencoba hampir ratusan kali untuk menghindari masalah darinya seperti tadi, dan melarangnya bermain bersama teman-teman gelap yang Kairi beritahu padamu," Sora menjelaskan. "Kita tidak tahu apa dia tidak tersenyum lagi karena dia, kita tidak tahu.."

Aku menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuka pintu hati Roxas, dan melihat senyumannya yang selama ini Roxas sembunyikan darinya.

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin tahu informasi lebih tentang Organization XIII," Sora berbicara. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mencoba mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sora selanjutnya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu informasi lebih tentang Organization itu, kau harus bertanya ke pada orang yang pernah memasukinya itu.." Sora menjelaskan. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu bertanya, "Siapa dia?"

"Sahabatku..," kata Sora. "Riku Stinson."

**Author's Note:**

**Hai semua.. seperti yang saya bilang, saya berhasil meng-update chapter 3nya ^^v. Kuharap kalian menyukainya. **

**Thx atas reviewnya:**

**Bukansiapa-siapa: **kau suka dengan kata-kata Roxas? Makasih . Roxas adalah tokoh favoritku (tentu saja Sora juga), makanya, saya mencoba memberi sentuhan gentle di dalam kata-katanya itu.

**Mistletoe: **itulah yang masih saya ragukan.. Saya takut kalau misalkan Namine merubah pandangannya dari Roxas si Penolong, menjadi Roxas si Tukang Beradu. Semoga di chapter selanjutnya, Namine mau mengubah pandangannya ya..

**Hikari Shourai: **wah, terima kasih, saya hargai banget . Entahlah, mungkin membuat orang penasaran benar-benar hobi saya wkwkwk. Ini, sudah saya updet critanya, jadi sblum ulangan, anda sudah membaca chapter 3nya :3. Doakan saya juga ya, saya juga akan mendoakan anda supaya bisa melewati ujiannya.

**KuroMaki RoXora: **wah bener juga ya! kenapa tidak kepikiran oleh sya ya? tabrakan lagi, terus dimasukin adegan kiss dadakan. Hahaha.. sepertinya adegan itu bakal saya masukin di chapter lain.. karena menurut perhitungan saya, mungkin adegan itu bakal ada .

**Oke.. thanks banget ya atas reviewnya! Saya benar-benar menghargainya banget! Sya mati-matian mengeluarkan chapter 3nya sampai leher saya terasa mau patah (hahaha -_-). Jangan lupa review lagi ya!**

**Setelah beberapa hari saya menyembuhkan luka leher sya, saya akan meng-update chapter 4nya..**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021**


	4. Chapter 4

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: oops... not mine**

**.  
><strong>

Chapter 4: The Truth Behind The Mask [Is He.. Smiling?]

"Jadi... kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Riku?"

Sora menatapku, lalu sambil tersenyum ia menjawab, "Secepatnya.. Kau akan melihatnya." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kairi.

Aku mengangguk lalu menatap Kairi. "Setidaknya, aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya secepat mungkin..," kataku. Lalu dapat kurasakan tatapan aneh dari Kairi. "Apa?" tanyaku.

Kairi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, tatapannya masih tertuju padaku. "Tidak.." katanya. "Hanya saja, kau ingin sekali mengetahui masa lalu Roxas, dan kelompoknya yang aneh itu.." Kairi lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu berpikir sejenak. "_Well,_ emm... err_.._". Pertanyaan Kairi memang masuk akal. Kenapa aku ingin mengetahui masa lalunya? Organisasinya? Bahkan aku sampai bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. "Itu karena aku_—_"

"'Menyukainya'?" tanya Kairi, memotong pembicaraanku. Entah apa karena kata-kata Kairi atau karena cuaca, dapat kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Kairi lalu tersenyum licik melihatnya. "Namine... Jadi, kau_—_"

"Tidak! I-Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan!" teriakku tiba-tiba, nyaris menjatuhkan buku pelajaran yang dipegang Kairi. Merasa bersalah, aku meminta maaf padanya.

"Haha.. Tidak apa, Nam." sahut Kairi. "Tapi, akui saja kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya. Ayolah, dia itu sepupunya Sora. Dengan kualitas ketampanan dan bakatnya yang sama, siapa yang tidak mau dengan Roxas Strike?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Ayolah, Kairi. Kalaupun dia memang sepopuler itu, pastinya ia sudah mempunyai seorang pacar saat ini. Dan, lihat! Selama tiga hari inipun, aku tidak melihat pacarnya di sampingnya! Yang berarti sesuatu mengatakan kalau dia bukan tipe para gadis di sekolah ini." kataku.

Kairi menaruh jari telunjuknya ke dagunya, seakan berpikir. "Mungkin. Kau benar. Dia bisa saja bukan tipe gadis sekolah ini karena wajahnya yang TIDAK MAU TERSENYUM." katanya. "Tapi, bisa saja kau mengubah pikirannya dari "Roxas Yang Dingin" menjadi "Roxas Yang Murah Senyum".."

Wajahku mulai memerah lagi. Kairi mulai tertawa melihatnya ketika aku mulai menaruh kedua tanganku ke pipiku. Ya ampun! Demi Tuhan, pipiku sepanas ini. Bisa gawat kalau panasnya mencapai 100°C !

"Ah, Kairi! Namine!" teriak seseorang di belakang Kairi. "Riku ada di taman sekolah, mau mencoba ke sana?" tanyanya.

Aku dan Kairi mengangguk. "Tentu, Sora. Kaukira kita hanya sedang menaruh buku pelajaran ke loker? Kita juga menunggumu, kau tahu?"

Sora tersenyum lalu tertawa. Aku dan Kairi lalu mengikutinya, pergi menuju Riku berada.

-...-

"Ah, Riku!" panggil Sora dari kejauhan kepada seseorang berambut perak, yang duduk bersender di bawah pohon apel membelakangi kami. Ia menengok lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Heya, Sora!" katanya.

Aku, Kairi, dan Sora pergi menuju ke arahnya. "Bagaimana dengan jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS?" tanya Sora.

Riku hanya mengeluarkan helaan napas yang berat dan panjang. "Masih sama." katanya. "Melewati hari-hari yang penuh dengan kejutan.."

"Sulit ya?" tanyaku. Riku yang mendengar pertanyaanku, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tumben kau mengunjungiku, Sora. Biasanya aku yang mengunjungimu.." kata Riku. "Kalau melihat situasinya, sepertinya sedang ada masalah.. Ada perlu apa?"

Sora menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Well,_ kau lihat, Namine ingin bertanya kepadamu.." Sora menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, saking gugupnya. "..tentang Roxas dan kelompoknya.."

Riku yang mendengarnya, membulatkan matanya. "...Maaf, sepertinya telingaku sedikit aneh. Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya.

Sora menghela napas panjang. "Aku bilang_—_"

"Aku ingin bertanya.. tentang Roxas dan kelompoknya.." kataku, mengabaikan wajah Sora yang terkejut mendengarku. Dapat kulihat, mata Riku melebar. "Ma-Maaf, kalau aku, tiba-tiba_—_"

"_Nah, it's okay.._" kata Riku, menghela napas. "Tapi, kalau bisa, maukah kita membicarakannya berdua saja? Maksudku.. dengan tidak adanya..mereka."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Riku yang menatap ke arah Sora dan Kairi. "_Guys_—__"

"Oke, oke... Kami pergi." kata Kairi tersenyum, mendorong Sora dan membawanya pergi bersamanya.

"Hei, kenapa Kairi? Tunggu, aku ingin mendengarnya juga. Hei! _Geez_, tidak ada yang mau mengerti perasaanku.." gumam Sora dari kejauhan.

Setelah Sora dan Kairi jauh dari mereka, Riku memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyanya.

Aku menelan ludahku, ragu dengan jawabanku. "..Se-Semuanya.." jawabku kemudian.

Riku mengangguk pelan. "Oke, asal kau tahu saja.. Aku hanya memasuki grup itu selama beberapa hari saja. Kalau diperkirakan, sekitar...yah, tidak sampai satu bulan.." Riku memulai. "Aku masuk ke dalam grup itu, untuk mengumpulkan berbagai informasi grup itu lalu melaporkannya pada polisi, setelah grup itu hampir mencelakakan warga sekitar. Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan lain selain itu."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu Riku melanjutkan, "Dan di saat itulah, aku menyadari kalau di dalam grup itu ada Roxas.."

Tenggorokanku tercekat mendengarnya. Ingin berkomentar, tapi tidak bisa. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokanku. "...kenapa tidak segera kau laporkan?" tanyaku pelan. Tapi, aku tahu kalau ia bisa mendengarku.

Lalu Riku menjentikkan jarinya. "Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu menghantuiku.. Aku juga bingung sendiri.." katanya. "Kalau mau tahu alasannya kenapa aku tidak melaporkannya pada polisi, itu karena ada Roxas." Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Roxas itu sepupu Sora. Sekali lihat dengan mata telanjangpun, hubungan mereka bagaikan saudara. Kalau Roxas tertangkap, Sora tentunya tidak mau menerima hal itu. Aku jadi tidak tega.."

Aku mengangguk. "Lalu,...apa kau tahu alasan Roxas tidak pernah mau tersenyum?"

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seandainya aku tahu, aku akan memberitahukanmu."

-...-

"Hah.. Hari yang melelahkan," keluhku. Lalu aku melihat jam tanganku. "Ya ampun, sudah jam segini? Aku harus membeli bahan makan malam!"

Aku bergegas lari ke arah supermarket terdekat, dengan uang yang dititipi oleh Paman Ansem, untuk membeli makan malam, karena ia bilang bahwa ia akan pulang larut malam. Yah, sepertinya di rumah aku bakal sendiri lagi..

Setelah membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam, aku lalu keluar dari supermarket dan begitu aku melihat sekitar.. aku melihat tiga orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda, berjubah dan berkerudung hitam.

'Siapa mereka?'

"Hei! Kau yang di sana!" teriak seorang wanita dari kerumunan orang berjubah itu, sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Ia kemudian datang mendekatiku dan mencengkram lenganku yang sempat lengah karena takut kalau mereka adalah sekumpulan orang gila.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lihat? Kau menguntit kami seperti salah seorang yang bernama Stinson itu?" tanya wanita itu dengan galaknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud.."

Wanita itu lalu membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan wajah wanita dengan rambut pirang pendek yang poninya menjuntai ke atas. "Jangan bohong, anak kecil! Kulihat kau lurus menatap kami! Apa kau bersekongkolan dengan Stinson?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Karena merasa bahaya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Ti-tidak.. aku tidak bersekongkolan.." kataku.

Wanita itu, saking frustasinya, mengangkat tangannya bersiap-siap untuk menamparku. Aku menutup mataku, siap menerima tamparan yang akan dia lemparkan. Lalu kali ini aku mendengar suara laki-laki tinggi yang menghentikannya. "Larxene!"

Wanita bernama Larxene itu, menurunkan tangannya lalu menatap pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan sinis. "_What!_"

"Sudahlah.. cukup mempermainkan anak kecil. Dia tidak bermaksud jahat, kok. Lagipula, sepertinya ada yang sedikit peduli dengan anak itu.." kata pria itu, melepaskan tudungnya, memperlihatkan sosok pria berambut merah dengan kedua tato segitiga di pipinya, lalu melirik ke arah orang yang tingginya sepertinya setinggi denganku.

"Diam, Axel.." katanya sambil memukul lengan pria tinggi ini yang bernama_—_Axel, dengan suara yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau perempuan ini sama seperti mata-mata itu! Sebaiknya kau jangan mengaturku, lebih baik kau pulang dan tidur di rumahmu!" protes Larxene.

"Ya ya, tapi asal kau tahu saja Larxene, aku tidak mengambil perintah darimu.." kata Axel mengabaikan tatapan glare dari Larxene, lalu berjalan menuju ke arahku. "_Hi, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?_"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. "Emm.. err.._—_"

"Aku tahu kalau kau Namine. _Namine Swing, isn't it?_ Kau selalu dibicarakan olehnya.." kata Axel sambil menunjuk ke arah pria di sebelahnya. "Benar kan, Roxas?"

Roxas?

Orang di sebelahnya itu... Roxas?

"Namine Swing? Aku pernah mendengarnya..." gumam Larxene. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Larxene tertawa sekeras mungkin. "Oh, Axel! Maksudmu..hahahahahaha.. Maksudmu Namine Swing yang selalu Roxas bicarakan itu?" tanya Larxene sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

Axel tertawa kecil. "Haha..Sepertinya.. Soalnya, aku mendengar permintaan Roxas untuk memberhentikanmu yang berniat menamparnya. Lagipula, sepertinya ciri-cirinya mirip dengan yang Roxas sering bicarakan. Pastinya inilah orangnya.."

Axel dan Larxene lalu tertawa bersama. Wajahku mulai memanas. Roxas membicarakanku?

"Tidak lucu, teman-teman.. Tidak lucu.." kata Roxas, masih tertutupi dengan tudungnya. "Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja. Biar aku yang mengurusi hal ini.." Roxas lalu berjalan ke arahku, menarik tanganku, ikut bersamanya.

"Roxas! Jangan macam-macam dengannya, ya! Dia masih lugu!"

-...-

Setelah beberapa menit kami menjauh dari Larxene dan Axel, Roxas melepaskan genggamannya, lalu menatapku. Walau tidak kelihatan, tapi sinar bulan memancari matanya yang biru. Ia kemudian membuka tudungnya, menatapku dengan mata biru lautnya yang asli.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia membuka jubah hitamnya. Ia memakai kemeja hijau lumut panjang dengan jeans hitam. "Maafkan mereka.. Mereka memang selalu begitu.." lanjut Roxas.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak apa-apa.." kataku. "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak melirik ke arah kalian. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mau mencegah Larxene. Ia nyaris membunuhku.."

Dapat kudengar suara tawa kecil darinya. Apa ia tertawa?

"Yah, maaf kalau bukan aku yang mencegahnya.." kata Roxas. Lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku, sampai aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat, dan parfumnya yang harum. Ia melingkarkan jaketnya ke pundakku lalu berkata, "Kau pasti kedinginan.."

"A-Aku.." aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Roxas benar-benar membunuhku kali ini. Suhu sedingin ini mampu dikalahkan dengan suhu pipiku yang mulai memanas secara tiba-tiba.

"Lihat, sudah jam segini. Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Roxas, menawariku.

Awalnya aku menolak, tapi lama-lama aku menerimanya begitu Roxas menawariku terus menerus.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah, kami tidak terlalu banyak bicara, hanya berbicara sepatah kata yang membosankan, lalu _baam!_, keheningan mulai lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku berterima kasih kepada Roxas karena mau mengantarku pulang dan mengembalikan jubah "Organization"nya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. toh, kamunya selamat sampai di rumah.." kata Roxas. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Namine Swing.." Roxas lalu pergi dari hadapanku setelah mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

Aku masuk ke kamarku, merebahkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidurku lalu mengambil bonekaku yang serupa denganku, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah,... Roxas.

"...Semoga aku.. bisa melihat senyumannya.."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**yap, ini chapter 4nya, yang terlmbt updet, aneh, dan abal... -"**

**walau begitu, kuharap kalian menikmatinya :)**

**sebelumnya aku mau balas review-an:**

**Hikari Shourai: **wah, semoga nilainya bagus ya.. sya doain. :). leher sya sudah mulai sembuh, sebagai gantinya, sya diberkahi luka di telapak tangan kiri, dan lutut kiri. Dewa tidak berpihak padaku T_T. terima kasih atas selametannya, sya hargai itu :)

**Swandie: **hai, sudah lama ga ketemu ya.. :) maaf kalau sya belum memberi tahu anda tntang fic RokuNami sya ini. karena, sya tidak mau menganggu anda yang sedang membangun reputasi anda dalam pembuatan fic Final Fantasy anda.. tapi, kalau anda msih punya wktu untk membacanya, sya hargai banget :) arigatou :D

**Mistletoe: **mungkin.. lihat saja chap selanjutnya :)

**oke, trima kasih atas review, perhatian dan kepedulian anda dlm membaca fic ini..**

**sya berterima kasih banget :) :D**

**jgn lupa baca n review trus ya **

**Luv,**

**Complicated021**


	5. Chapter 5

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: ...kingdom hearts bukan punya sya..**

.

Chapter 5: Traveling the Memory Skyscraper [Is He.. Smiling? -reprise-]

"Hei, kenapa bengong saja, Nam?"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Kairi memegang nampan berisi makan siangnya, yang tengah duduk di depanku. "Tidak, Kairi.. itu_—_.. hanya saja_—_"

"Memikirkan Roxas?" tanya Kairi. Kairi memang tahu benar sifat asliku. Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu mengangguk pelan. Kairi tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Lihat, aku memenangkan taruhan.. Akui saja kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Roxas.. Sudah kubilang, kan." kata Kairi.

"Apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki di belakang Kairi, yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Namine menyukai Roxas? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa ketinggalan gosip semacam ini?"

"Sora, jangan keras-keras." kata Kairi. "Ini bukan gosip. Kalaupun ini benar-benar gosip, kau pasti sudah tahu lebih dulu daripada aku.." Kairi lalu mengelus rambut Sora. "Aku hanya memenangkan taruhan tentang 'dimana-Namine-mulai-menyukai-Roxas'.."

"Kairi.." panggilku lemas. Mungkin karena terkena insomnia semalam, benar-benar tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. "Belum tentu perasaanku begitu. Lagipula, Roxas itu juga tidak terlalu parah dari yang kudengar.."

"Tidak parah?" tanya Sora. "Asal kau tahu saja, Nam. Aku sudah muak dengan anak itu. Dia benar-benar membuatku kelewat batas!"

Aku menatap Sora heran, lalu menatap Kairi. "Kenapa dia?"

Kairi menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, Sora bertengkar dengan Roxas semalam.." jelasnya.

Aku membulatkan mataku lalu menatap Sora kembali. "Benarkah?" tanyaku. Mendapat anggukan dari Sora, aku kembali bertanya, "Tapi, kukira_—_kata Riku.. kau dan Sora sangat akrab layaknya saudara..kenapa?"

Sora lalu menghela napas yang panjang dan berat. "Roxas pulang larut malam. Ia pulang membawa luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh, kalau kalian yang melihatnya babak belur seperti itu, aku berani bertaruh kalian bakal memarahinya habis-habisan.." jelas Sora.

Pulang larut malam? Apa yang ia lakukan dengan kelompoknya itu?

Lalu aku teringat dengan pertanyaanku kepada Roxas, tentang seminggu yang lalu aku belum pernah melihatnya di kelas. Roxas menjawab,

'...Aku punya banyak tugas..'

Apa maksudnya itu.. tugas 'bermain-bersama-grupnya'?

"Apa kalian tinggal serumah?" tanyaku.

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjawab, "Orang tuanya _broken home_. Dia dan kakaknya tinggal bersamaku.."

"Kakak?"

Sora menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Kakaknya Roxas, Ventus.. Beda sepuluh tahun dari Roxas, tapi yang kusuka darinya, yaitu sikapnya yang kadang kekanak-kanakan.."

Aku mengangguk. Aku baru tahu kalau Roxas punya kakak. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja baik-baik dengan Roxas?" tanyaku lagi. "'Darimana ia mendapat luka itu' sudah cukup baik untuk dipertanyakan.."

"Sudah ditanya ribuan kali 'darimana ia mendapat luka itu', ia tidak menjawab. Kalian tahu, luka di pipiku ini.." Sora menunjuk pipinya yang ditempeli _handsaplast_. "Akibat pertengkaranku dengan Roxas!"

'Ya ampun.. Sepertinya _mood _Sora lebih buruk dari yang tadi.'

"Sudah cukup dengan keluhan dan amarahmu, Sora." kata Kairi. "Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk di sini?"

Sora menghela napas panjang. "Maaf, Kai. Aku sedang terbawa suasana malam itu.." katanya. "Lalu, apa yang sedang kau sibukkan di sini?"

Kairi melirik ke arahku. "Membuktikan kalau Namine mungkin saja menyukai Roxas.."

"Huff.." aku menghembuskan napas, seakan mengatakan kalau yang dikatakan Kairi itu benar-benar omong kosong. "Kau tidak punya bukti.." kataku.

Kairi lalu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu menaruh jarinya ke dagunya. "Emm... tidak punya sebenarnya. Tapi, tingkah lakumu kian hari kian menjadi aneh, Nam. Baru pertama kali kau bertemu Roxas dan mengetahui namanya, Kau sudah langsung tertarik padanya.." katanya. "Tidak kusangka Roxas sehebat itu.."

Wajahku mulai memanas. Entah karena marah, atau karena kata "Roxas", aku menyela Kairi. "'Hebat'? Asal kau tahu saja, kemarin aku nyaris terbu_—_"

"Hai, Namine Swing.."

Aku menoleh dan kulihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang berantakan dan sepasang mata biru di balik kacamatanya yang tebal berwarna hitam. Di pipinya tertempel _handsaplast_. "Oh... Halo, Roxas.." sapaku.

Lalu dari samping Kairi dapat kudengar Sora berbisik. "Oh.. halo, 'sepupuku-yang-sering-pulang-larut-malam'." bisiknya.

Kurasa Roxas mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya ia abaikan itu. "Keberatan kalau aku bergabung denganmu?" tanyanya.

Aku lalu menatap Kairi, berharap mendapat bantuan darinya untuk menjawab Roxas. Tapi Kairi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan Sora meneguk susu kotaknya dengan kesal yang wajahnya seperti mengatakan 'aku-tidak-mau-makan-bersama-anak-ini'.

"..Tentu. Aku tidak keberatan.." jawabku kemudian.

Roxas lalu duduk di sampingku, dan memakan _sandwhich_ miliknya. Awalnya keheningan mulai datang, sampai Kairi memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, kalau boleh bertanya Roxas..Darimana kau mendapat luka-luka itu?" tanyanya.

Roxas memberhentikan makan siangnya lalu menatap Kairi. Kemudian ia kembali memakan makan siangnya sambil menjawab, "Kukira kau sudah tahu hal itu dari Sora.."

Kairi mengangguk. "Yap. Tapi ia terbawa amarahnya sehingga kami tidak mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya.." katanya. Lalu Kairi berbisik pada Roxas. "Ia masih marah, kau tahu?"

Roxas menghela napas lalu menatap Sora. "...Kau masih marah tentang malam itu?" tanyanya.

Sora memutar bola matanya lalu menjawab, "Ya! Sampai kau memberitahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan organisasi itu sampai tubuhmu babak belur begitu!"

"Hei, kukira kita sudah membahasnya malam itu," keluh Roxas. "Lagipula, tubuhku jadi babak belur dari yang sebelumnya akibat pertengkaran itu!"

Sora berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menepak mejanya. "_Whatever_... Aku mulai bosan dengan percakapan ini.." Sora lalu pergi menjauhi kami.

"Sora!" panggil Kairi. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf, teman-teman.. Biar aku yang urus dia.. Sora!" Kairi mengejar Sora, meninggalkan kami berdua di meja kantin.

Roxas lalu menatapku. "Setelah ini, apa kelasmu selanjutnya?" tanyanya.

Aku lalu berpikir sejenak, mengingat jadwal mata pelajaranku. "Kalau tidak salah... pelajaran Ilmu Pasti oleh Mr. Yen Sid.." jawabku.

Roxas menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Oke, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke kelasnya hari ini?" tawar Roxas.

-...-

Lagi-lagi, aku pergi ke kelas bersama Roxas. Sebenarnya aku bisa menolak tawarannya, hanya saja.. tawaran sebagus itu tidak dapat diperoleh ribuan kali dalam setahun. Aku merasa, tidak ada salahnya kan, mencoba menjadi baik pada seorang anak laki-laki yang dikabarkan bermain dengan sekelompok yang mengerikan?

"Namine Swing.." panggil Roxas.

Aku menoleh ke arah Roxas, yang berdiri tepat di sampingku. "Ada apa?"

Roxas lalu menatapku. "...Soal kemarin malam.."

Entah kenapa, pipiku mulai memanas. Aku ingat, seberapa dekatnya tubuhnya saat itu denganku sesaat ia memberiku jaket organisasinya. Roxas lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "A-Aku.._—_"

"Ti-Tidak usah membicarakan soal itu!" kataku tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Roxas. "Aku baik-baik saja kok! Sungguh!"

Roxas mengeluarkan helaan napas yang panjang dan berat. "Benarkah?" Roxas bertanya. "Aku masih merasa bersalah soal itu.."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ti-Tidak.. Jangan merasa seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kau merasa bersalah hanya karena soal semalam.." kataku. "Itu bukan salah siapa-siapa.. Larxene hanya salah paham.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memperbaikinya untukmu?" tanya Roxas. "Aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan ke kota "Memory Skyscraper" setelah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Enng..." Aku berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Roxas, antara 'tidak' dengan 'iya'. "_Well..__—_"

RING! RING!

"Oh tidak. Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Aku harus segera masuk ke kelas Ms. Merryweather, sebelum ia mulai beradu mulut dengan Ms. Flora dan Ms. Fauna lagi.." kata Roxas. Lalu sambil pergi dariku, ia berkata, "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'!"

Setelah Roxas berjalan jauh dariku, aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

-...-

"Jadi... kita ke sana naik apa?" tanyaku kepada Roxas yang dari tadi terlihat gelisah. "Kau kenapa Roxas?"

Roxas yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku karena terlalu lama bengong akhirnya menjawab. "Err... tidak ada apa-apa.." katanya.

Aku menghela napas lalu bertanya, "Ayolah.. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Roxas menatapku. "...Aku hanya memikirkan Sora," jawabnya. "Apa aku memang salah?"

Jadi itu yang memenuhi pikirannya. "_Well_, sejujurnya, ya." kataku. "Kau tahu, Sora itu menyayangimu. Wajar saja dia marah. Dia khawatir tentangmu.. Seharusnya kau mengerti hal itu.."

"Hah.. Singkatnya aku ini bodoh ya?" tanya Roxas. "Aku memang tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain.. Bahkan sepupuku sendiri.. Aku memang payah.."

Mendengar jawaban Roxas, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak.. Kau tidak bodoh." jawabku. "Kau orang pintar di Twilight High, yang DULU disukai para gadis di sana, dan kau hampir setiap kali menolongku.. Kuakui kau orang baik.. Dan tidak bodoh.." kataku. "Kau harus bangga pada dirimu sendiri.."

Roxas lalu menatapku heran. Aku yang bingung dengan tatapannya bertanya, "Apa?"

"Tidak.." kata Roxas. "Hanya saja.. Kau tidak seperti Kairi atau Selphie, ataupun Olette.."

"Ha?" Aku mengangkat alisku heran. "Maksudmu?"

Roxas lalu menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. "Setiap kali aku mengeluh tentang Sora, mereka bertiga selalu berkomentar kalau aku ini memang benar bodoh atau semacamnya.." Roxas menjelaskan. "Tapi, saat aku berbicara tentang Sora denganmu, terasa berbeda.."

"Kalau Kairi, dia memang begitu.." kataku. "Setiap aku berbicara dengannya, dia selalu berkomentar tidak jelas. Aku hanya memberitahukanmu, kalau semua orang itu tidak bodoh. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu kesalahan mereka.."

Roxas menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. "Begitu.." katanya. "Terima kasih... Namine.."

Namine? Ia memanggilku, hanya dengan nama panggilanku saja?

"Ada apa?" tanya Roxas begitu ia melihatku menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya.." kataku. "Kau memanggilku dengan 'Namine'.. Itu saja.."

"..." Roxas mengangkat alisnya heran. "Namine.. Itu namamu kan?"

"Ya.. Tapi_—_"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kota "Memory Skyscraper". Nanti kita kehabisan tiket keretanya.." kata Roxas, menarik lenganku, pergi menuju stasiun.

Kira-kira, satu sampai dua jam, kami tiba di sebuah Stasiun Memory Skyscraper yang tidak terlalu terang sehingga banyak lampu menyala yang menghiasi ruangan. "Wow!"

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit sungguh menakjubkanku. Ribuan lampu menghiasi kota, dan kota ini ramainya hiruk pikuk. Kota ini benar-benar indah! Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat kota "Memory Skyscraper", kota yang penuh dengan bermacam-macam gedung pencakar langit yang penuh dengan memori karena aku hanya mendengarnya dari berbagai berita, majalah, atau koran "Twilight News".

"Wow, Roxas! Kota ini keren sekali!" kataku sekali lagi.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau belum pernah ke sini.." kata Roxas. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling? Santai saja, kota ini adalah kota yang penuh memori!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu tersenyum pada Roxas. "Ayo! Aku tidak sabar!"

-...-

"Roxas! Terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku ke sana! Kota itu keren sekali! Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau kita berada di sana sampai jam tujuh malam!" kataku kagum. Sekarang kami berada di Sunset Terrace. Tepatnya, kami berada di Sunset Hill, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk. "Kau benar! Kota ini penuh dengan memori! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini!"

Roxas mengangguk. "Ini cukup kan? Untuk permintaan maafku?" tanyanya.

Entah kenapa, aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Roxas menatapku penuh keheranan. "Roxas, sebelum kau mengajakku ke sini, aku sudah memaafkanmu.. Lagipula, soal semalam itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Larxene hanya salah paham." kataku.

Roxas lalu menghela napas. "Walau kau sudah memaafkanku, aku masih merasa bersalah.. Tapi karena kau sudah senang, aku rasa aku sudah dimaafkan.." katanya pelan. Lalu Roxas membaringkan tubuhnya ke tanah. "Aku bersyukur kalau kau mau memaafkanku..."

Aku tersenyum, lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhku ke tanah, tepat di sampingnya. "Semua orang berbuat kesalahan.. Kesalahan yang buruk, atau tidak, semua kesalahan patut dimaafkan..". Lalu aku menatap Roxas. "Manusia saling membutuhkan.. Kau, aku, Kairi, Sora, dan yang lainnya.. Saling membutuhkan.."

"Kau benar.." kata Roxas, balas menatapku. Matanya berbinar-binar. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Namine.."

Aku terkejut melihatnya. Roxas.. Tersenyum?

Tidak aneh bagiku, tapi... Aku bersyukur melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum itu. Sungguh indah.. Senyuman tanpa beban di dalamnya, senyuman yang seakan mengatakan kalau ia menerima semua yang menimpanya.

Aku balas tersenyum, dan begitu aku melihat matanya yang semakin lama semakin dekat denganku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menutup mataku, merasakan hangat dari napasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Dapat kurasakan sentuhan di bibirku yang lembut, lalu bermain dengan bibirku. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku membalasnya, bermain dengan bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, aku menarik bibirku darinya dan beranjak duduk, mencoba menyadarkan diriku sendiri apa yang telah kulakukan tadi. Pipiku mulai memanas, begitu sadar apa yang kulakukan.

Roxas beranjak duduk, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Emm.. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau pamanmu marah padamu karena pergi sampai malam.." katanya. "Ayo.."

Wajahku tambah memerah. Beruntungnya diriku, Roxas tidak melihatnya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan bersamanya, pergi ke Sunset Station.

-...-

"Ya Tuhan... Apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke tempat tidurku. Di dalam pikiranku masih terbayang kejadian tadi di Sunset Hill.. Sumpah demi Tuhan, apa yang merasukiku? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar? Apa aku...

Menyukai Roxas?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hai semua :) chap 5 ini mungkin terlalu aneh dan klise banget? (*am i right?)**

**sya ****memang lagi _out of my mind_..-" mohon maaf kalau saya ada salah penulisan. karena saya tdk sempat baca ulang.. hehehehehe...**

**oke, ini balasan reviewnya:**

**Hikari Shourai: **wah? progres romancenya namine dan roxas sangat lambat ya?.. Sya memang lambat soal romance hehehe.. seperti yang anda tanyakan, roxas akhirnya tersenyum di chap ini :D (yeah!). Enggak cuma sama namine doang kok, di chap selanjutnya, akan diceritakan :)

**Swandie: **saya lihat, fic anda sudah bagus kok! :) tetap lanjutkan juga ceritamu, saya tunggu :D

**KuroMaki RoXora: **saya juga ga kebayang gimana Larxene kalau lagi ketawa begitu.. -" mungkin saja, chap 5 ini menjawab pertanyaan anda :)

****Oke.. thanks banget ya atas reviewnya! Saya benar-benar menghargainya banget! **Sya updet fast karena bsk sya mengambil rapot, dan esoknya saya berlibur :D (hore!) maka dari itu, sepertinya chap 6nya harus menunggu :( tapi ga lama banget lah :)**

**Jangan lupa read n review fic saya ya!**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<br>**

**Disclaimer:...actually... not mine.**

**.**

Chapter 6: Maybe, without _fortune cookie_ can make a miracle

"Miss Swing, apa anda memperhatikan pelajaran?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku lalu menatap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sedang membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, sambil menatapku tajam. "I-Iya, Miss Lockhart.." kataku. Melihat Miss Lockhart memberi tatapan tidak yakin padaku, aku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Ma-Maaf, Miss Lockhart. Saya tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.."

Miss Lockhart menghela napas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yah, tidak apa.. Tapi lain kali kau harus memperhatikan pelajaran, Miss Swing. Ini peringatan pertama anda di pelajaranku.."

"I-Iya.." kataku.

Lagi-lagi pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Sudah dua kali aku melakukannya dalam satu hari ini. Pertama di kelas Miss Gainsborough, dan sekarang di kelas Miss Lockhart Yang benar saja, Namine! Ada apa denganmu? Tambah lagi dengan semua tatapan yang menuju ke arahku. Membuatku menjadi semakin tambah aneh saja.

RING! RING!

"Baiklah anak-anak.. Pelajaranku sudah selesai! Dan ingat! Kalau kalian sampai melupakan apa yang kuperjelas tadi, kalian semua akan tahu akibatnya.." kata Miss. Lockhart sambil membereskan buku pelajarannya, lalu keluar kelas diikuti kami. Memang, Miss Lockhart adalah satu-satunya guru perempuan yang paling mengerikan di sekolah ini, walau sebenarnya sifatnya lembut.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju ke lokerku, dan menaruh buku pelajaranku. Waktu istirahat sudah dimulai, dan hal itu membuatku takut. Kenapa? Karena.._—_

"Namine!"

Aku berpaling dan melihat Kairi yang berlari menuju ke arahku sambil menggandeng Sora di belakangnya. "Hai, Kairi. Hai, Sora.." sapaku. "Ada apa?"

"Mau tidak makan siang bersama kami? Ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan.." kata Kairi berbisik di telingaku.

"Hal penting?" tanyaku heran. "Tentang apa?"

Sora mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tak tahu. Yang perlu berurusan denganmu sebenarnya Riku, bukan kami. Jadi, kami tidak tahu.."

Riku perlu berurusan denganku? Apa ini tentang Roxas?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku bertanya. "Dimana Riku?"

Kairi menunjuk pintu kantin lalu menjawab, "Ia menunggumu di sana.."

Aku mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kantin.

-...-

"Riku!"

Riku yang duduk di atas kursi kantin sambil memakan makan siangnya menoleh ke arahku. "Ah, Namine. Sepertinya kau sudah mendapat pesan dari Sora dan Kairi, huh?"

Aku mengangguk lalu duduk di depannya, berhadapan dengannya. "Ya, mereka bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku.." kataku.

Riku lalu mengambil _sandwhich _miliknya lalu memberikannya kepadaku. "Ini, makanlah. Kulihat kau tidak sempat membeli makanan di kantin tadi.

Aku tersenyum lalu menerima _sandwhich_ dari tangannya. "_Thanks_..". Sambil memakan _sandwhich_ku, aku berpaling ke Riku. "Jadi, kau ingin berbicara tentang apa?"

Awalnya Riku terdiam. Lalu sambil menghela napas, ia menjawab. "Tentang Roxas.."

"Buh!" Aku tersedak mendengarnya. Aku berusaha menelan makanan yang ada di mulutku, tapi malah tersangkut di kerongkonganku. Riku yang khawatir, langsung menawariku sebotol air mineral miliknya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku langsung mengambil minumannya dari tangannya, lalu meminumnya.

"Kamu ini payah, ya? Sudah tahu lagi makan, malah bertanya.." kata Riku. "Tapi aku terkejut, lho. Melihatmu tersedak hanya karena mendengar nama 'Roxas'.."

"Diam.." desisku. Lalu aku menaruh botol air minum milik Riku di meja sambil menghela napas lega. "Jadi.. Ada apa dengan Roxas?" tanyaku.

Riku lalu mengeluarkan semacam kliping berwarna biru dari tas hitamnya yang terletak berada di sampingnya. "Kau tahu? Kemarin malam aku mencoba mencari data Organization XIII secara luas dari internet. Tentang peristiwa yang terjadi di organisasi itu.." jelas Riku sambil melempar kliping itu ke atas meja. "Karena kupikir, kau pastinya ingin tahu tentang mereka.."

Aku lalu menatap Riku heran. "Kukira kau sudah tahu tentang mereka.."

"Memang.." jawab Riku. "Tapi hanya sedikit. Lagipula, aku masuk ke organisasi itu tidak sampai sebulan. Jadi, mana kutahu?" Lalu Riku merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. "Ini mungkin mengejutkanmu.."

Aku mengambil foto dari tangan Riku lalu menatapnya. "I-Ini.."

Foto itu bergambar 13 anggota Organization XIII dengan pakaian yang sama. Kuakui, beberapa ada yang mengerikan. Lalu mataku terhenti pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berantakan dengan mata biru. "Roxas?" gumamku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menaruh foto itu, dan mengambil kliping itu lalu membukanya.

**"ORGANIZATION XIII BERULAH LAGI"**

**"LAGI-LAGI ORGANISASI ITU"**

**"HATI-HATI, ORGANIZATION XIII MULAI BERANI MERAMPOK"**

Itulah macam-macam judul yang kubaca dari kliping yang diberikan Riku. Ternyata benar. Organisasi itu sudah merepotkan kota. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku mengatakan, kalau Roxas tidak menyangkut semua itu.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Riku yang sepertinya melihatku terkejut.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menyadarkan diriku dari lamunanku sendiri. "Emm.. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak terlalu tertarik tentang peristiwa yang mereka lakukan pada warga kota." Aku menutup klipingnya lalu memberikannya pada Riku. "Aku lebih tertarik dengan 'apa yang terjadi dengan Roxas'.."

Riku lalu tertawa. "Haha.. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Kairi benar. Kau mungkin saja menyukai Roxas.." katanya. "Atau memang _sudah_ menyukai Roxas?"

Aku memberi tatapan sinis padanya. "Kubilang, diam.." desisku. Riku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku diam.." kata Riku. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang 'Roxas', Namine?"

Aku menghela napas. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau aku ingin mengetahui kenapa Roxas tidak mau tersenyum.."

-...-

Aku berjalan menuju lokerku, membukanya dan segera mengepaki buku pelajaranku untuk kelas selanjutnya. "Pelajaran Matematika oleh Mr. Leonhart," gumamku sambil mencari buku pelajaran matematikaku. Lalu, ketika aku memutar tubuhku, aku menabrak seseorang. "Oh, maaf_—_"

"Ah, Namine.. Hai." kata orang yang menabrakku. Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menabrakku itu.

"Ah-eh.." Wajahku sepertinya mulai memerah. "Hai,... Roxas.." kataku. Hariku mulai sial ya? Seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Paman Ansem begitu ia menawariku _Fortune Cookie_.

"Emm.. Kau masih punya waktu sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kan?" tanyanya. "Boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

Dapat kulihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat santai. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Apa dia sudah melupakan peristiwa_..—_ah, sudahlah. Tapi, bagaimana ia melupakannya secepat itu? Suatu hari aku harus meminta obat 'pelupa-ingatan' darinya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Te-tentu saja.."

Lalu Roxas menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berkata. "Apa yang dibicarakan oleh Riku denganmu tadi?"

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Maaf?"

Roxas menghela napas panjang. "Namine, aku tahu kau sudah mendengarku.."

Kali ini, aku yang menghela napas panjang. "Riku hanya..." Aku berhenti sejenak. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku merasa kalau aku tidak boleh menceritakan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Riku dan aku di kantin tadi pada Roxas. "..Riku hanya menawariku untuk menjadi anggota OSIS.." kataku kemudian.

Roxas menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau.. yakin?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yap.."

Roxas menghela napas panjang. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kukira dia membicarakan tentang Organization XIII denganmu.."

Skak. Wow, Roxas. Sepertinya pendapat tentang dirimu yang ber-IQ tinggi dan anak terpintar di Twilight High bukanlah gurauan. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa bilang padanya kalau tebakannya itu benar.

"Membicarakan Organization XIII?" Aku bertanya. "Memangnya Riku berkaitan erat dengan organisasi itu?"

Roxas lalu berpikir sejenak. Oh lihat siapa yang aku bodohi?

"_Well_, Riku mantan organisasi. Ia masuk ke organisasi hanya untuk melaporkan kami ke polisi. Tapi, entah apa yang merubah pikirannya, ia membatalkan niatnya itu lalu keluar dari organisasi.." jelas Roxas.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Jadi, karena itulah hubungan kalian tidak dekat.. Benar?" Aku bertanya.

"Anak pintar.." katanya.

Lalu aku melihat Kairi dan Sora yang berjalan bersama sambil memegang buku pelajaran mereka masing-masing, di tengah-tengah keramaian yang disebabkan para murid. Sebenarnya, mereka pada jam ini sekelas.

"Hai, Namine!" sapa Kairi. "..Hai Roxas.." Kairi lalu menatap Sora yang tidak sudi melihat wajah Roxas. "Sora, berbaikanlah dengannya.." bisik Kairi.

Sora menghela napas panjang, lalu berbisik pada Kairi. "Ayolah, Kairi. Kau pasti tahu kan, kalau aku masih kesal dengan anak ini?". Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kairi, Sora pada akhirnya menyerah. "Roxas.." panggil Sora. "Emmm... Aku minta maaf.._—_"

"Tidak, Sora.. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.." sela Roxas sambil tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau begitu mencemaskanku. Maaf aku terlalu egois.."

Aku tersenyum melihat Roxas yang sepertinya mendapat pelajaran dari kejadian kemarin. Tapi, sepertinya aku mengingat kembali ingatan tentang kejadian yang tidak diduga itu.

Sora dan Kairi kelihatannya terkejut melihat permintaan maaf dari Roxas secara tiba-tiba. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ketika ia melihat.. Roxas tersenyum. Mulut mereka menganga dan menutup ketika mereka sadar dari dunia mereka sendiri.

"Eh.. I-Iya.. Sama-sama.._—_eh, maksudku. Aku juga minta maaf.."kata Sora.

Roxas tersenyum lalu mengenggam pergelangan tanganku, membawaku ikut bersamanya dan meninggalkan kedua orang kekasih yang masih terkejut di belakang. "Selanjutnya kau pelajaran , ya?" tanya Roxas.

Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Biar kutebak.. Kau melihat buku pelajaranku?"

Roxas menyeringai. "Haha, kau benar-benar belajar dariku, Nam.." katanya. "Mungkin, aku harus mulai menguji otakmu dalam menebak.."

Aku tertawa. Tapi tawaan itu tak lama sampai-sampai aku mengingat kejadian dimana Roxas menci_—  
><em>Ah! Namine! Apa yang membuatmu mengingat hal itu!

"Eh.. Namine? Kau tak apa?" Kudengar Roxas bertanya begitu aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Roxas.." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap Roxas sesaat sebelum bertanya. "Apa kau.. tidak ingat kejadian semalam? ..Di Sunset Hill.."

Roxas memberiku tatapan heran. "Apa maksud_—_.. Oh.." Sepertinya Roxas ingat. "Emm...maksudmu.. 'ciuman' itu?" tanya Roxas

Mendengar pertanyaannya, kepalaku mulai memanas bersamaan dengan pipi-pipiku yang dingin tadi. Lalu aku mengangguk pelan. "I-Iya.." jawabku.

Roxas membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "..Apa kau menganggapnya serius? Atau hanya kecelakaan?" tanyanya.

"Eh..Emm.." Aku mulai membeku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "I-Itu tergantung kau.."

Roxas menelan ludah lalu menatapku. "Aku... sebenarnya menganggapnya sebagai 'serius'.." jawab Roxas.

Yap. Laki-laki ini sukses membuat pipiku memanas. "A..Aku.._—_"

"Nam, aku tahu ini kedengaran aneh.. Tapi.." Roxas lalu mengenggam tanganku. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menjadi.. kau tahu.."

Aku menaikkan satu alisku tanda tidak mengerti. "Menjadi apa?"

Roxas berdeham sebelum berkata, "Menjadi.. pa_—_"

RING! RING!

"Yah.. Bel sudah berbunyi. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Roxas!" kataku melambaikan tanganku padanya, lalu berlari meninggalkannya menuju ke kelasku. Dari kejauhan dapat kudengar kalau dia menendang dinding sekolah.

-...-

Pelajaran terakhirku sudah selesai. Sungguh, tinggal di kelas nyaris membuatku terbunuh. Apalagi sekarang mendekati liburan musim panas. Pekerjaan Rumah yang bakal dia tinggalkan pastinya banyak, dan sukses berat.

Keramaian yang memenuhi lorong sekolah Twilight High mulai mereda, dan begitu aku melewati ruang musik, aku mendengar suara petikan gitar dari ruangan itu. Aku mengambil selangkah mundur, untuk melihat siapa yang memainkannya. Lalu kulihat sosok laki-laki yang kukenal. "Roxas?". Dapat kulihat ia sendirian di dalam.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ruangan dan kulihat Roxas yang memberhentikan permainan gitarnya lalu terkejut melihat kedatanganku. "Hai.." kataku.

Roxas tersenyum. "Hai.."

"Jadi.." Aku berjalan menuju ke arahnya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kau bisa bermain gitar? Kukira kau hanya laki-laki _nerd _ yang hanya menyukai buku pelajaran saja.."

Roxas meringis. "Kau harus perlu belajar lebih banyak, Nam. Kau harus ingat pepatah yang mengatakan 'Jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya, tapi lihatlah isinya'.. Kau pasti tahu kan?"

Aku mulai salah tingkah. "Ah, maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud_—_"

"_Nah, it's okay..._" kata Roxas. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku, walau aku pintar, sebenarnya aku sama seperti anak laki-laki lainnya. Bermain _skateboard_, bermain musik dan_—_"

"Tunggu.. Kau bisa bermain _skateboard_?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Roxas mengangguk. "Wow.. _What a small world_.." kataku.

Roxas menyetujui ucapanku. Lalu melanjutkan permainan gitarnya. Aku teringat dengan ucapan yang ingin Roxas sampaikan sebelum bel masuk kelas berdering tadi. "Emm. Roxas?" panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Tadi... Sebelum masuk kelas, kau mau berbicara apa?" tanyaku.

Roxas menghentikan permainan gitarnya, menaruhnya di atas lantai lalu menatapku. "Aku tahu ini kedengarannya aneh tapi..." Roxas lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menjadi pacarmu?"

... Oke, kuakui aku tidak perlu _fortune cookie _malam ini.

"Ta-tapi.. Roxas, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal macam itu padahal kita hanya mengenal satu sama lain selama 4-5 hari?" tanyaku pelan. "Aku kan belum sepenuhnya mengenalmu.."

Roxas tersenyum lalu mengambil gitarnya. "Itu sebabnya aku memberitahumu tentang dirimu lewat ini.." katanya sambil mengetuk gitarnya.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Dengan.. gitar?"

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Nope_.. Dengan ini.." Lalu Roxas memainkan gitarnya. Dan sepertinya.. ia mulai bernyanyi.

_**I'm good at wasting time,**  
><strong> I think lyrics need to rhyme,<strong>  
><strong> And you're not asking,<strong>  
><strong> But I'm trying to grow a mustache.<strong>  
><strong> I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,<strong>  
><strong> Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.<strong>  
><strong> Otherwise it smells like feet to me.<strong>  
><strong> And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.<strong>  
><strong> And I love it when you say my<strong>_**_ name_.**

Mendengarnya suaranya yang menyanyi bagaikan malaikat membuatku tersenyum. Dan kata-katanya yang ia nyanyikan, membuatku malu. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum padaku sambil bernyanyi.

_**If you wanna know, here it goes.  
>Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,<br>If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
>But remember that you asked for it.<br>I'm trying to do my best to impress,  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,  
>Well, you asked for it.<br>For your perusing,  
>At times confusing,<br>Slightly amusing…  
>Introducing me!<strong>_

Do do do do do do,  
>Do do do do do do.<br>La da da da,  
>La da da da da da da, da.<p>

I never trust a dog to watch my food.  
>And I like to use the word 'dude';<br>As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
>And I never really been into cars.<br>I like really cool guitars and superheroes and checks with lots of zeroes on 'em.

I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...

_**If you wanna know, here it goes.  
>Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,<br>If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
>But remember that you asked for it.<br>I'm trying to do my best to impress,  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,  
>Well, you asked for it.<br>For your perusing,  
>At times confusing,<br>Slightly amusing…  
>Introducing me!<strong>_

Do do do do do do,  
>Do do do do do do.<br>La da da da,  
>La da da da da da da,<p>

_ **da**._

"Jadi.. Bagaimana?" tanya Roxas, setelah ia selesai menyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya.

Aku tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus kupilih kecuali tersenyum. "Baiklah.. Kalau kau memaksa.." kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Roxas tersenyum lalu meletakkan gitarnya ke lantai. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan lembut. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa selain membalas ciumannya. Oke, mungkin ini klise, tapi asal kalian tahu saja..

Tanpa _Fortune Cookie _aku sudah cukup beruntung hari ini..

-...-

"Namine.. Apa kau butuh _Fortune Cookie, _nak?" tanya Paman Ansem dari ruang keluarga.

"Tidak, paman. Aku tidak butuh. Lain kali saja!" jawabku lalu menutup pintu kamarku, dan merebahkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidurku yang empuk.

Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku dan Roxas sudah berhubungan. Tapi, yang membuatku aneh adalah..

Kenapa ia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya? Bukankah masih ada perempuan lain yang lebih cantik dariku? Orang seperti Roxas seharusnya mendapat yang lebih.

Lalu, dapat kurasakan getaran dari ponselku. Aku merogoh sakuku lalu kulihat di layar ponsel bahwa aku mendapat 1 pesan masuk. Aku membukanya lalu membaca isinya.

_To: Namine_

_From: 555-xxxx_

_Hi.. Apa ini nomor milik Namine? Namine Swing?_

_Ini Axel.. Anggota Organization XIII yang bernomor punggung VIII._

_Emm.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu karena sesuatu tentang Roxas. Bisa kita bertemu besok di 'Seventh Heaven'? Jika bisa, tolong kontak aku dan datanglah pukul 8 pagi._

_Got it memorized?_

Oh-oh..

Aku? Axel? Berbicara tentang Roxas? Di kafe_ '__Seventh Heaven'_?

Apa yang ingin Axel bicarakan denganku?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: finally bisa menyelesaikan chapter 6nya.. dan, ya! saya pulang dari liburan saya! :D (yipee!) Kalau kalian mau tau lagu yang Roxas nyanyikan, cari saja di google<strong>

**_Introducing Me__ by Nick Jonas_  
><strong>

**oke, ini jendela jawaban untuk review anda**.

Untuk **Swandie, Kimchi Fedeoya,** **KuroMaki RoXora **serta **Hik****ari Shourai **sudah saya balas lwt PM.

Untuk:

**Mistletoe:** sepertinya anda sudah mendapat jwbannya dari chap ini.. Hm? Anda share? Anonymous Review? Boleh2x :)

**Slowly-Audrey: **kalau mau masuk fanfic, masuk aja. Seru kok, asik lagi! :) Slmr? Spertinya iya.. jgn2x kmu ade klasku yang itu? (maaf ga sopan)

**oke, makasih atas review-an kalian. Without You I'm Just Nothing.. tolong review lagi (_ _),,**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: still not mine.. **

.

Chapter 7: Disaster..Movie?

Aku menyusuri kota Twilight, menuju ke kafe Seventh Heaven, tempat aku dan Axel akan bertemu. Jujur saja, anggota Organization XIII ingin bertemu dengan gadis kecil dari kota Oblivion? Dunia benar-benar sudah gila!

Begitu sampai dan memasuki kafe Seventh Heaven, aku mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dan lebih tepatnya, mencari tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan kaca jendela. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku suka menatap bayanganku yang dipantulkan oleh kaca tersebut. Terkadang, aku sendiri bingung dengan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Semua orang mungkin bisa melihatku sebagai seorang gadis berambut pirang, tapi entah kenapa begitu aku menatap bayanganku sendiri, yang kulihat hanyalah seorang gadis berambut merah. Kalau kalian menebak itu Kairi, tebakan kalian benar.

"Hei, sedang apa kau melamun?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku lalu berpaling, mencari asal suara itu. Dan kulihat seorang laki-laki bertumbuh tinggi dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depanku, berhadapan denganku.

"Hai... Axel.." sapaku. Kulihat Axel masih menggunakan jubah organisasinya. "..Kau baru saja pulang dari Organization XIII, ya?"

Axel cepat-cepat menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulutnya, menyuruhku untuk diam. "Sssstt.. Jangan keras-keras. Kau akan membuat heboh mereka.." katanya sambil melihat sekeliling yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Baiklah.." kataku seraya mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati nanti. Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Axel merenggangkan kedua lengannya lalu menaruh keduanya ke belakang kepalanya. "_Well,_ kudengar kau sudah _jadian_ dengan Roxas, he?"

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol macam itu, membuatku harus menahan semburat merah yang perlahan-lahan muncul di kedua pipiku ini. Mungkin berhasil...oke, tidak berhasil. Axel hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Oke, oke!" kataku pada akhirnya. Pipiku masih merah tentunya. "Kau menang! Sekarang, bisakah kau memberitahuku alasan sebenarnya, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

Axel memegangi perutnya, lalu ia mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah, Namine Swing.. Kalau kau ingin tahu.." Axel berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas lega. "Asal kau tahu saja, Nam.. Roxas benar-benar menyukaimu." lanjutnya.

Aku menaikkan alisku. "..Benarkah?"

Axel mengangguk. "Yap. Dan kuharap kau bisa mengubah pikirannya, Namine.. Karena sepertinya, hanya bersamamu-lah dia mulai membuka hati dan pikirannya..." katanya.

Oke.. Aku benar-benar bingung kali ini.

"Maksudmu dengan, 'mengubah hati dan pikirannya'?" tanyaku. "Tentang apa?"

Kali ini Axel yang bingung. "Tentang semuanya.. Serius, Nam, kau tidak melihatnya?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. "Sayangnya tidak.."

Axel menghela napas. "Apa aku harus mulai dari awal?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah.." kata Axel. "Roxas sudah menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang kalian alami. Kau tahu, seperti... kencan di Memory Skyscraper, berciuman di Sunset Hill, berciuman di_—_"

"Cukup. Aku tahu.." kataku seraya mengangkat tanganku. Axel terkekeh.

"Oke..Oke" kata Axel. "Lalu, setelah kalian 'berciuman'..," Axel membuat tanda kutip di udara dengan tangannya, "..di Sunset Hill, dia terus berbicara tentangmu.."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Roxas..Selalu berbicara tentangku?

"Dia selalu berkata, 'Axel, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku menciumnya dan aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya besok. Axel apa yang harus kulakukan? Blah blah blah', terus menerus!" lanjut Axel. "Lalu aku berkata, 'Kenapa tidak kau ajak _jadian_ dengannya saja?', dan entah kenapa esoknya ia tenang_—_"

"Kau yang telah membuat Roxas dan aku _jadian_?" tanyaku terkejut sebelum Axel menyelaku.

"Permisi.. Aku sedang berbicara di sini?" katanya. Aku meminta maaf lalu ia melanjutkan, "Awalnya aku tidak serius, tapi tak kusangka ia menganggapnya serius.." Axel lalu menghela napas panjang. "Sebelum bertemu dengan kau, Roxas tidak sepanik itu, atau seserius itu.. Ia selalu diam, tenang, dan waspada.." Lalu Axel menatapku. "Tapi semua berubah saat ia bertemu denganmu, Nam.."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa ia berubah karena aku? Padahal, di luar sana masih ada perempuan yang lebih cantik ketimbang aku.

"..Tapi kenapa aku?" tanyaku pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

Axel menatapku lekat-lekat. "Nam.." panggilnya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatapnya. Bukannya menjawab, Axel malah bertanya, "Apa kau menyukai Roxas?"

"..." Awalnya aku terdiam, lalu aku mengangguk. "Ya.."

"Baiklah.." kata Axel, berdiri dari kursinya. "Jangan berprasangka buruk tentangnya. Yang dikatakan Stinson itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.." Axel lalu menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. "Walau sebagian memang ada benarnya.."

Aku terbelalak kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

Axel terkekeh. "Aku tahu kalau kau membicarakan tentang Organization XIII dengan Riku Stinson itu.. Kau mungkin bisa membodohi Roxas, tapi kau tidak bisa membodohiku.." katanya lalu keluar dari kafe Seventh Heaven.

Aku menghela napas panjang lalu menaruh kepalaku ke atas meja. Hari melelahkan.. Bisa dibilang, Hari melelahkan bersama Axel. Berbicara tentang Roxas saja, lelahnya setengah mati. Baiklah, aku akan jujur... Semalam aku mengidap insomnia (lagi). Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar lelah rasanya, sampai-sampai aku mendengar suara wanita yang sukses membuatku bangun.

"Permisi.. Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Aku bangun lalu melihat seorang wanita berambut biru yang berumur sekitar... 20 tahun ke atas.

"Ah,emm.. Tidak usah. Aku sudah mau selesai kok.." kataku. "Hanya.. Lelah.."

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum hangat. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah sekali.. Yang kauperlukan sekarang adalah, segelas Espresso yang hangat! Tunggu sebentar ya.." Wanita itu lalu pergi menuju ke mesin pembuat kopi. Lalu kembali ke mejaku setelah beberapa detik. "Ini, silahkan.."

Aku menerima espresso tersebut lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih.." Aku lalu menyeruput espressoku sambil melihat _name tag_ miliknya. "Terima kasih.. Aqua Stoner.."

Wanita berambut biru itu tersenyum. "Panggil saja Aqua.. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. "Namine. Namine Swing.." jawabku.

Aqua lalu duduk di kursi depanku. "Apa kau mengidap insomnia semalam?" tanyanya.

"...Ya.."

Aqua tertawa kecil, lalu ia merogoh kantong baju _waitress_-nya dan mengeluarkan sebotol obat berwarna kuning. "Nanti malam, kau minum ini.." katanya sambil memberikan botol itu padaku. "Obat itu membuat aktivitasku bugar tiap hari.."

Aku menerimanya lalu menatap Aqua terkejut. "Kau juga mengidap insomnia?"

Aqua mengangguk. "Ya.. Dan obat itu mujarab sekali. Kalau kau mau tidak susah untuk mendapatkannya, datanglah ke _Seventh __Heaven_! Kami menyediakan es krim yang membuatmu bersemangat. Seperti obat itu.." katanya sebelum ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah, aku akan membereskan kafe ini. Sebentar lagi kami mau tutup.." Aqua berjalan menjauhi mejaku. Ia lalu menatapku lagi sambil tersenyum. "Selamat siang, Namine.."

"Tunggu! Aku harus membayar ini!" kataku. Aqua menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu.." kata Aqua. "Itu hanya espresso dan sebotol obat.. Tidak masalah kok..."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih.." kataku. "Selamat siang juga, Aqua!"

-...-

Aku berjalan menuju ke rumah Kairi yang cukup jauh dari kafe Seventh Heaven, setelah Kairi mengirim pesan ke ponselku yang berisi seperti ini:

_To: Namine_

_From: Kairi_

_Datang ke rumahku sekarang juga. Kami sedang memasak ayam kalkun untuk tamu ayahku. Di rumah sudah ada Sora, aku dan Riku. Kalau bisa, sekalian ajak Roxas ;) Semakin banyak, pekerjaanku semakin cepat selesai.  
><em>

_P.S. terlambat lebih dari 10 menit, aku berjanji kau tidak bakal punya hari esok.._

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain datang ke rumahnya. Dan aku harus tiba di rumahnya kurang dari 10 menit. Melihat janjinya padaku di bagian terakhir, membuatku benar-benar tidak bakal punya hari esok. Roxas sudah kukontak untuk datang ke rumah Kairi juga. Tapi, tetap saja, akulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Lalu kudengar suara deru motor dari belakang. Aku menoleh, dan kulihat motor _Ducati Hypermotard_ berwarna hitam menghampiriku, bersama pengendaranya yang memakai jeans, _hoodie_, jaket kulit, dan helm yang serba hitam. Dan begitu ia membuka helmnya_—_

"Roxas!" kataku terkejut, melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru saja membuka helm dan menunggangi motor _Ducati_!

Roxas tersenyum di balik kacamatanya lalu memberiku helm kecil berwarna hitam. "Pakailah, lalu naiklah.. Kita harus terburu-buru.. Sebelum Kairi membunuh kita." katanya seraya memakai helm hitamnya.

Aku mengangguk lalu memakai helm yang diberikannya, lalu duduk di belakangnya. "Berpeganglah yang erat.." kata Roxas. Setelah melakukan yang ia katakan, kami berdua melaju menuju rumah Kairi.

**kurang dari 10 menit kemudian..**

"APA? Kalian berdua _jadian_?" tanya Kairi kaget setelah kami sampai ke rumahnya dan berkata jujur tentang hubunganku dan Roxas.

Sora lalu muncul dari ruang dapur. "Ada apa, Kairi?" tanyanya khawatir sambil membawa mangkuk besar berisi puding.

Kairi menunjuk kami berdua. Ia menunjukku, "Dia..," lalu menunjuk Roxas, "...dan dia..," lalu ia menatap Sora. "Ja-di-an! Kau dengar, Sora? Mereka..," kali ini Kairi menunjukku dan Roxas, "JADIAN!"

Sora nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuknya, kecuali sendoknya. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat Roxas tersenyum sambil merangkulku.

"Kairi.. Jangan terlalu dramatis.." kata Roxas. Lalu ia terkejut melihat Sora menarik kerah bajunya.

"Roxas, kau!" Sora berteriak. Lalu ia memukul pundak Roxas. "_Good Job, Man_!"

Roxas menatap Sora heran. "I..Iya.. Saking senangnya sampai nangis?"

Lalu Riku muncul dari dapur. "Eh, _guys_.. Aku rasa kita kekurangan stroberi_—_" Riku terhenti begitu melihat Roxas merangkulku. "_—_nya.."

-...-

"Aku tidak percaya ini." gumam Riku. Ia menunjukku, "Kau.. berpacaran dengannya? Roxas si No. XIII?"

"Ayolah Riku.. Dia tidak separah itu.." kataku kesal. Sekarang aku dan Riku sedang berbicara di balik ruang dapur, meninggalkan Roxas, Sora dan Kairi di dapur.

Tapi Riku justru membuatku tambah kesal. "Namine! Tidak bisakah kau melihat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya?" tanya Riku frustasi. "Mereka buruk!" Riku berhenti sejenak. "Walau ia menyenandungkan lagu Let It Be karya The Beatles.."

"Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak menyukai Roxas!" kataku tiba-tiba. "Karena dia anggota organisasi dan dia tidak sekeren dirimu, huh? 'Hai, Aku Riku Stinson. Anak yang populer dan keren! Blah blah blah'.." kataku. Melihatnya masih marah, aku kembali bertanya dengan nada tinggi. "Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya!"

"Hei.. Dia buruk. Dia anggota organisasi itu. Dan aku.. aku..." Riku lalu tertawa tajam. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai anak macam itu! Lagipula, siapa yang menyukainya dan mau tidur dengan_—_"

"Aku mau!" jawabku frustasi. Riku membulatkan matanya, terkejut. "Aku menyukainya dan bahkan.._—_mau tidur dengannya! Aku bisa melakukannya sesuka hatiku_—_tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sampai kapanpun!" Mungkin ada yang mau menahanku dari belakang, karena aku sudah kelewat batas, dan bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan tadi. "Aku bisa melakukannya sebelum tidur, bangun tidur, sebelum makan, sesudah ma_—_"

"Enng.. maaf menganggu pembicaraan 'privasi' kalian.." kata Sora, muncul dari dalam ruang dapur. "Tapi, aku di sini mengatakan bahwa.. kami baik-baik saja. Hanya.. suara kalian benar-benar keras dan terdengar dari sini.."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Terdengar? Kau mendengarnya?" tanyaku pada Sora.

Sora berdehem. "Yap. Dan kurasa, kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Roxas sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman.." katanya. "Kau tahu, Nam.. Dia merah di sana.."

Pipiku mulai memerah dan Riku mendorongku sampai ke pintu masuk dapur. "Setelah kau, Nam.." katanya, mempersilahkanku masuk duluan.

Dapat kulihat wajah Roxas yang melamun, dan memerah untuk yang pertama kalinya. Oke, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kali ini..

"Aaa..." Aku membuka mulutku, tapi tidak ada satupun suara ataupun kata yang keluar. Aku lalu menutup mulutku lagi lalu menunduk.

Kairi lalu mendorongku dan Roxas keluar dari dapur. "Aku akan beri kalian waktu 'privasi'. Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa membicarakannya di kamarku.." kata Kairi sambil menunjuk kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. "..Atau mungkin kalian mau membicarakannya di ruang keluarga.." Lalu Kairi kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan kami berdua.

Roxas lalu membuka mulutnya. "Jadi..._—_"

"Ayo, kita berbicara di ruang keluarga.." kataku. "Aku malas naik tangga ke kamar Kairi.."

Lalu aku berjalan diikuti Roxas menuju ruang keluarga. Roxas lalu membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Emm.. Jadi.." Roxas menghampiriku. "Kau.. Sungguh-sungguh ingin... _—_"

"Tidur denganmu?" Aku melanjutkan. Roxas mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa mendesah lalu berkata, "...Itupun kalau memang boleh...Emm... Maksudku_—_"

Roxas lalu menaruh jari telunjuknya ke daguku, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya. "...Kurasa... Suatu hari nanti.."

Aku tersenyum lalu menutup jarak di antara kami. Tanganku tiba-tiba melingkar ke lehernya, dan tangannya melingkar ke pinggangku. Perlahan, aku melepas kacamatanya lalu melemparkannya ke sofa. Begitu aku baru saja menarik napas, Roxas mendekapku kembali. Roxas sepertinya sudah ada di zonanya sendiri. Untuk orang yang kelihatan _nerd_ dan terkadang pendiam, Roxas tampak tenang dan menikmatinya. Jika bukan karena kurangnya oksigen dan paru-paruku yang sesak, aku mungkin akan tinggal begini terus sampai lulus sekolah. Tapi ternyata, itu justru menyelamatkanku.

"Roxas! Namine!" panggil Kairi.

Aku dan Roxas buru-buru menarik diri kami masing-masing, dan merapikan diri kami yang berantakan. Roxas mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di sofa lalu kembali ke posisinya. "Ya?" tanya kami serempak.

Kairi masuk ke ruang keluarga. "Sudah berdiskusi? Untung saja orang tuaku sedang pergi.." katanya.

Aku dan Roxas mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Ya.. Tadi aku cuma salah paham.." kataku. Diikuti Roxas yang berkata, "Ya.. Dia cuma salah paham."

Kairi tersenyum. "Riku juga baik-baik saja.. Ya kan Riku?"

Riku lalu datang bersama Sora. "Yap.. Terasa lebih baik." kata Riku.

"Ada yang mau nonton film, hari ini?" tanya Sora. Kami semua mengangguk. "Baiklah.. Ayo!" Sora lalu mengambil jaketnya sebelum_—_

"Eh.. Nam? Apa itu sepatu sandalmu yang berada di dekat sofa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: akhirnya selesai juga chap 7nya. Yang mungkin terlihat lebih gimana gitu ya.. Ini cuma menjadi awal dari percintaannya Roxas dan Namine.. Jadi, <em>stay tuned!<em>**

****Oh, untuk kafe tmpt aqua bekerja tadi, buka jam 7 sampai 11 siang, lalu buka jam 7 malam sampai 11 malam.. Seperti Seven Eleven yang dulu.****

**Aku mau balas review nih:**

**Hikari Shourai: **lagu simple and clean? oh.. mungkin saya bakal keluarin deh.. tapi, nanti sya dikira plagiat dari orang lain karena ada yang mirip

**KuroMaki RoXora: **suka lah~.. tapi cuma yg itu, soalnya sya tahu dari "Camp Rock 2"

Untuk **Swandie **dan **Rain Shirogane** sudah sya balas lewat PM

**oke, trims atas review kalian di chap 6.. harap mendapat review-an lebih kali ini**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021**


	8. Chapter 8

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: kingdom hearts bukan punya saya..  
><strong>

.

Chapter 8: Pictures that may change Us (part 1)

"Oke.. Biar kuluruskan ini.." Kairi berkata sambil menatapku tajam. "Kemarin kau nyaris tertangkap polisi?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku mengangguk pelan. "...Yap.."

Kairi menghela napas panjang. "Nam.. Serius.." katanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai _nyaris_ tertangkap polisi? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Merampok Bank?"

"Kairi.." kataku seraya menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak setuju dengan tebakannya. "Aku tidak merampok Bank. Kalaupun iya, sekarang aku sudah tinggal di penjara seumur hidupku.. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi..," aku menghela napas panjang, "Aku dihukum oleh Paman Ansem.."

"..Wow.." kata Kairi.

Aku menatap Kairi heran. "'Wow'? Hanya itu?" tanyaku. Kali ini Kairi yang menatapku bingung. "Ayolah, Kairi.. Setidaknya kau mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang bertanya, 'Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan semalam?' atau.. 'Seharusnya kau mendengar nasehat Paman Ansem agar kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi', atau.._—_"

"Oke, oke!" Kairi berkata. "Jadi.. Apa yang telah kau lakukan semalam, 'Nona-yang-ingin-sekali-ditanyakan?'"

Aku tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigiku. "Kemarin aku ke Tram Common." jawabku.

Kairi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ke Tram Common? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menempel poster yang kubuat.." jawabku santai.

Kairi membulatkan matanya. "Poster? Kau membuat poster? Di Tram Common?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk bangga. "Bukankah di rumahmu kau sudah disediakan sebuah ruangan kosong dan besar oleh pamanmu?"

"Ya.. Tapi kalau di ruangan itu, gambar-gambarku tidak dilihat oleh orang banyak." kataku seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Apa Roxas tahu hal ini?" tanya Kairi dengan senyum jahilnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "_Nope.._"

"Lalu... Dimana kau menempel poster-postermu itu?" tanya Kairi sambil menaruh bukunya di loker, diikuti denganku yang lokernya terletak tidak jauh darinya. Selesai menaruh buku di loker, aku menghampiri Kairi.

"Kau tahu, dinding yang penuh _graffiti _dan beberapa poster?" tanyaku.

Kairi mengangguk. "Ya?" tanya Kairi pelan.

Aku meringis. "Aku menempel posterku di situ."

Kairi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Jadi.. Kau menyelinap ke luar rumah, menempel poster di dinding penuh _graffiti_ tepatnya di Tram Common, dan kau tertangkap oleh polisi hanya karena itu?"

"Ooh.. Apa aku belum bilang kalau aku keluar _tengah malam_?" tanyaku. Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu aku menjawab, "Oke, aku tertangkap polisi karena keluar... tengah malam.."

"Dan karena kau keluar tengah malam, dikejar polisi, kau mendapat luka di tanganmu?" tanya Kairi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku mendapat luka ini," aku menunjukkan balutan perban di telapak tanganku, "Karena aku memanjat, dan melompati pagar kawat.."

"Yang berarti kau dalam situasi dikejar polisi, kan?" tanya Kairi sekali lagi. Aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawabnya, sebelum aku dan Kairi.._—_atau mungkin seluruh siswa Twilight High, melirik sesuatu yang menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Di mukamu, Strike!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang berbadan kekar dengan luka di mukanya bersama beberapa 'pengikut' setianya. "Kau mau lagi?"

Strike? Maksud dia... Roxas Strike?

"Cukup, Seifer!" teriak laki-laki berambut coklat yang ternyata Sora, menghadang Seifer yang berniat meninju_—_

"Roxas?" tanyaku, begitu melihat korban yang ditinju Seifer. Ia tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya penuh luka, dan sepertinya kacamatanya bengkok akibat tinju yang dilayangkan oleh Seifer. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengarku. Tentu saja dia tidak mendengar suaraku, jarak kami cukup jauh.

"Minggir, kau Jefferson!" teriak Seifer. "Biar kuhancurkan anak itu!" Seifer mencoba melewati Sora yang menghalanginya.

"Tidak!" Sora berteriak sambil menahan tinju Seifer. "Tidak sebelum_—_"

"Sebelum kau langkahi mayatku, Mr. Uteger.."

Kami semua berpaling, dan melihat dua orang guru yang menghampiri Seifer dan kelompoknya. Mereka adalah Miss Gainsborough dan Miss Lockhart.

"Kukira kau sudah mendapat pelajaranmu sejak kau di_skors_ oleh kepala Sekolah.. Dan sepertinya kau harus mendapat pelajaran itu sekali lagi.." kata Miss Gainsborough.

Miss Lockhart menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mendekati Seifer. "Ke ruang kepala Sekolah, sekarang!"

Seifer berjalan diikuti kelompoknya, yang dikawal oleh Miss Lockhart menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Miss Gainsborough lalu menghampiri Roxas yang berusaha berdiri dibantu Sora. Pertunjukan selesai, semua bubar. Setidaknya itulah yang terlintas di pikiranku. Aku dan Kairi lalu berlari menuju Roxas, Sora, dan Miss Gainsborough berada. Aku menatap Roxas dengan penuh kecemasan, tapi sepertinya ia tidak peduli.

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian membawa dia ke ruang UKS?" tanya Miss Gainsborough setelah bel berbunyi. "Kalian semua tidak bisa membawanya ke ruang UKS bersama-sama. Pelajaran sudah dimulai sekarang.."

Aku ingin sekali menemani Roxas ke UKS sebelum Kairi dan Sora melirik ke arahku lalu menyerahkan pekerjaan 'menemani-Roxas' padaku. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang lalu menjawab, "Saya, Miss Gainsborough. Saya yang akan mengantarnya ke UKS.."

Miss Gainsborough menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berpaling ke Kairi dan Sora. "Kalian berdua. Sekarang kalian jam pelajaranku, kan?" tanyanya. Sora dan Kairi mengangguk. "Segeralah menuju ke kelasku.." kata Miss Gainsborough sambil tersenyum lalu pergi menuju kelasnya, diikuti Sora dan Kairi yang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku membalas lambaian mereka lalu menatap Roxas yang masih tidak mau menatapku. "Roxas?" panggilku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Setelah sekitar 5 detik lamanya, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Nam.. Mungkin.."

Aku menghela napas lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo, kuantar kau ke UKS.." kataku. "Luka di pipimu itu pasti sakit."

-...-

"Sepertinya.. Nurse Belle sedang pergi.." gumamku setelah aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari Nurse Belle ketika aku memanggil namanya. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan UKS yang kosong melompong dan hanya sebuah kertas di dinding yang tertulis:

**Nurse Belle: Sick**

Aku menghela napas panjang lalu melihat daftar nama lainnya. Sebagian besar.. atau seluruhnya tidak mendapat giliran hari ini. Dan yang mendapat tugas hari ini, adalah Nurse Belle. Tapi Nurse Belle, sedang sakit!

Aku mengambil kotak P3K, lalu duduk di samping Roxas yang sedang duduk di kursi. Ia menatapku, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menolak matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Aku mendecakkan lidahku.

"Roxas.." panggilku. Masih tidak mau menatapku, aku memegang pipinya. Ia menatapku kembali. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengoles salep 'penghilang rasa sakit' yang kudapat di kotak P3K. Awalnya Roxas kesakitan saat aku mengoles salep itu ke pipinya, namun setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai lega.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Seifer tadi?" tanyaku lembut sambil memasukkan salep dan beberapa obat yang kukeluarkan tadi ke kotak P3K.

Roxas terdiam. "Dia.." Roxas mulai berbicara. "Dia.. menyebut nama kedua orang tuaku.."

Kali ini aku yang terdiam. Aku teringat kata-kata Sora, bahwa orang tua Roxas sudah bercerai dan meninggalkan Roxas bersama kakaknya sendirian. Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa Roxas melanjutkan.

"Aku..sangat marah saat itu..Sangat marah! Aku memukulnya lalu.," Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya. "..Aku lengah. Kukira dia sudah... Kukira dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.. Ia melayangkan beberapa pukulan, dan saat aku ingin memukulnya kembali.," Roxas menatapku, "Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Roxas berpaling dariku. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa..lebih buruk lagi. Aku tidak mau kau sering dibicarakan oleh Twilight High kalau kau mempunyai pacar yang buruk macam aku ini!" katanya. "Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau bersamaku! Aku jadi tidak punya harapan lagi!"

Aku terkejut. Roxas sepertinya menyadari gosip yang dibicarakan Twilight High selama dua minggu ini. Aku sih, memang sudah terbiasa dengan gosip seperti itu. Aku lalu menggenggam tangannya. Roxas menatapku.

"Mungkin di mata mereka begitu.." kataku. "Tapi di mataku, kau tidak seperti itu.."

"Nam.." panggil Roxas sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu ia bertanya, "Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu lihat dari aku? Aku ini... pendiam, berkacamata, culun, anggota dari organisasi yang merepotkan.. Apa yang kamu lihat dari aku?"

Mendadak, aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak melihatmu sebagai anak yang pendiam, berkacamata, culun, atau anggota organisasi terburuk.." kataku. "Yang kulihat darimu adalah.. kau anak yang pintar, baik, suka menolong," aku meremas tangannya pelan, "..dan kita nyaris mempunyai banyak kesamaan.. Justru aku yang mau tanya, kenapa kamu mau aku menjadi pacarmu? Padahal masih banyak cewek lain yang lebih cantik dariku.."

Roxas tersenyum. "**Kaulah** yang membuatku begitu..". Lalu kulihat senyumnya menghilang begitu ia merasakan sesuatu di tanganku. Ia melihat ke arah tanganku lalu bertanya, "Eh.. Nam? Kenapa tanganmu di perban?"

-...-

"Kau.. tertangkap polisi?" tanya Roxas tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

Selama jam istirahat, aku menceritakan Roxas bahwa aku tertangkap polisi dan mendapat luka di tangan, sampai Kairi muncul dan duduk di depanku.

"Dia.. menempel poster di Tram Common.." kata Kairi sambil memakan hamburger miliknya. "Ia dikejar. Sayangnya ia terlalu bodoh untuk memanjat dan melompati pagar kawat sampai tangannya terluka.."

Aku memberi tatapan sinis padanya.

"Apa? Siapa yang terluka?" tanya Sora yang mendadak muncul, lalu duduk di samping Kairi.

"Namine.." jawab Kairi.

"Kenapa?" Sora bertanya sambil meminum jus jeruk milik Kairi.

"Dia menempel poster di Tram Common.." jawab Kairi. "Ia terluka saat ia hendak kabur dari polisi.." lanjutnya sambil memakan kentang goreng milik Sora.

Roxas yang duduk di sampingku, menatapku cemas. "Kau.. keluar tengah malam, lalu menempel poster di Tram Common? Hanya itu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatnya.. Usahaku dalam seminggu menjadi sia-sia.." kataku.

Roxas lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana, kalau aku yang akan menjagamu dari polisi?" tanyanya. "Jadi, kita berdua bisa menempel postermu lebih cepat sebelum polisi datang.."

Aku membulatkan mataku, lalu menatap Roxas. "Kau..Maksudmu, kau mau mengantarku ke sana dan menempel posterku?" tanyaku. "Aku juga harus membuat poster itu lagi, karena posterku yang semalam ditilang polisi..". Roxas menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum lalu berkata, "_Thanks, _Roxas!"

Roxas tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_Your welcome_.."

Kairi yang tengah melahap hamburgernya, menatap kami. "Kau memang tidak bisa belajar dari pengalamanmu ya, Nam?" tanyanya di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Aku menyengir. "Mungkin usahaku kemarin sia-sia.." kataku. Lalu aku menatap Roxas. "Tapi kalau mendapat bantuan, setidaknya kita cuma berharap kalau itu bakal berhasil bukan?"

-...-

RING! RING!

"Baiklah..," kata Mr. Yen Sid. "Pelajaranku sudah selesai. Jangan lupa untuk menghafalkan pelajaran yang kalian pelajari tadi. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti, akan keluar saat ujian.. Kelas dibubarkan!"

Aku membereskan buku-buku yang tergeletak di atas mejaku lalu menaruhnya di tasku. Setelah itu, aku memakai ranselku dan keluar kelas. Tentu saja aku menunggu di barisan akhir, karena kalau aku ikut berdesakan, sudah pasti aku akan didorong oleh siswa-siswi Twilight High yang tubuhnya lebih besar dan berisi dariku.

Aku menghampiri loker milikku, membukanya dan memasukkan buku-buku pelajaranku ke dalamnya. Lalu kudengar suara laki-laki yang kukenal, memanggil namaku yang tengah menutup pintu lokerku.

"Namine!"

Aku menoleh, dan kulihat Roxas berlari menuju ke arahku. "Roxas!" sapaku. Roxas berhenti di depanku sambil membetulkan posisi tas selempang hitam miliknya.

"Jadi pergi malam ini?" tanya Roxas.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Yap. Sebelumnya, kita ke rumahku dulu. Aku harus membuat poster itu lagi.. Kali ini, aku akan mengerjakannya dengan cepat!" kataku seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Roxas ikut berjalan di sampingku.

"Oke,.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Seventh __Heaven_ saja dulu?" tanya Roxas. "Di sana, kita bisa membeli es krim, minuman, dan makanan yang membangkitkan stamina.. Sungguh, aku letih sekali hari ini.."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar keluhannya. "Baiklah.." kataku. "Mungkin, kau benar.. Aku juga sedikit letih hari ini karena terlalu banyak berpikir di kelas Mr. Yen Sid.."

"Jangan.. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir di kelas Mr. Yen Sid. Otakmu butuh istirahat lebih banyak di kelasnya." kata Roxas sambil mengantarku menuju ke tempat parkir. "Jangankan kelasnya, kelas Mr. Leonhart juga buruk. Aku sempat tertidur di kelasnya, karena itu aku disuruh menjawab pertanyaan yang ditulis olehnya di papan tulis. Untungnya aku berhasil membungkam mulutnya setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan benar.." lanjut Roxas sambil menghampiri motornya yang diparkir di pojokan.

Aku menyeringai lebar. "Sulit dipercaya.." kataku. "Kau bisa membungkam mulut Mr. Leonhart, hanya dengan menjawab pertanyaannya itu, yang tidak kau dengarkan selama kau tidur.." lanjutku sambil ikut menghampiri motornya. "Tentu saja.. Karena Roxas Strike adalah murid terpintar di Twilight High."

Roxas memberiku helm kecilnya sambil mendesah. "Yah.. Tapi kau harus ingat, terkadang orang pintar tidak disukai oleh banyak orang. Mereka hanya menganggapku si kutu buku yang mencintai otak dibanding wajah.." katanya sambil menutup resleting jaketnya. "Mereka membenciku.."

Aku memegang helm pemberiannya sambil menatap Roxas yang hendak menaiki motornya. "Aku tidak.." kataku. Roxas yang hendak memakai helmnya, menghentikan niatnya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya. Lalu aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Aku tidak membencimu... Malah sebaliknya.."

Roxas yang tadinya memasang tampang sedih, perlahan memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Terima kasih.." katanya, lalu memakai helm miliknya. "Ayo, naik.."

Aku tersenyum sambil menaiki motornya dan memakai helm. Aku lalu memeluk pinggangnya, sekaligus memberi isyarat pada Roxas untuk segera berangkat menuju _Seventh Heaven_.

-...-

Setelah beberapa menit, kami berdua sampai di _Seventh Heaven_ dengan selamat. Asal kalian tahu saja, Roxas sempat melanggar lampu merah yang beruntungnya, tidak ada polisi saat itu. Pada akhirnya, seluruh kendaraan lainnya ikut melanggar lampu merah.

Aku dan Roxas masuk ke dalam kafe _Seventh Heaven_ dan berjalan menuju kasir dimana aku melihat Aqua yang sedang menjaga kasir. Begitu aku hendak menyapanya_, _Roxas menyelaku.

"Selamat siang, Aqua.." sapa Roxas yang cukup mengejutkanku.

_Roxas kenal Aqua?_

Aqua mendongakkan kepalanya dari mesin kasirnya, dan dari tampangnya, sepertinya ia terkejut melihat kami. Lalu Aqua tersenyum. "Selamat siang, Roxas.. Selamat siang, Namine.." sapanya.

Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku pada Aqua. "Selamat siang juga, Aqua.." kataku. Lalu aku menatap Roxas. Roxas sepertinya juga terkejut melihat aku dan Aqua yang saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Tunggu.." Roxas berkata sambil memasang tampang bingung di wajahnya. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya. Aku dan Aqua mengangguk bersamaan.

"Justru aku yang mau tanya.. Kau dan Aqua saling kenal?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Aqua lalu menunjuk kami berdua. "Dan kalian berdua juga saling kenal?" tanyanya.

Beberapa detik setelah drama 'saling-mengenal' itu, kami bertiga mulai tertawa.

"Wow.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian saling mengenal." kata Roxas.

"Apalagi aku.." kataku.

"Apalagi aku.." kata Aqua.

Roxas menunjukku dan Aqua. "Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tanyanya.

Pada akhirnya, aku menjelaskan kisah dimana aku bisa mengenal Aqua. Aku bercerita bahwa Aqua dan aku sempat bercakap-cakap di _Seventh Heaven_, kalau aku mengidap insomnia seperti Aqua dan Aqua memberi obat penyemangat yang rasanya seperti permen lolipop yang dijual di Tram Common. Tapi, aku tidak menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Axel pada Roxas. Karena aku tahu, kalau Axel bakal diintrogasi olehnya.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tanyaku pada Roxas dan Aqua.

"Aqua adalah teman dari kakakku, Ventus." jelas Roxas. Lalu ia berbisik di telingaku. "Dan dia sudah bertunangan.."

"Roxas!" Aqua menukas. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dari yang sebelumnya. "Kukira kau lebih dewasa dari kakakmu yang satu itu. Aku sudah salah menilaimu.." katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Roxas menyengir. "Maaf, maaf.."

"Oh ya? Kau sudah bertunangan?" tanyaku pada Aqua. Aqua mengangguk. "Dengan siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Aqua menundukkan kepalanya. "De-dengan..._—_"

"Dengan sahabat kakakku.." sela Roxas. "Namanya Terra Rotter.."

"Roxas!" Aqua menukas lagi.

Aku tersenyum pada Aqua. "Berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya karena ia tidak salah dalam memilihmu sebagai calonnya.." kataku. "Selamat ya, Aqua!"

Aqua tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih.." katanya. "Lalu, ada perlu apa kalian berdua di sini?"

"Kami ingin membeli dua Sea-Salt Ice Cream.." kata Roxas. Lalu ia menatapku. "Kau ingin minum apa?"

Aku melihat menu yang tertera di dinding. "Aku.. ingin mencoba Vanilla Latte. Kau Roxas?" tanyaku.

Roxas mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kita pesan yang _large_ saja. Aku bisa berbagi denganmu nanti.." katanya. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Yap. Lagipula, di rumahku masih ada sedikit cemilan.."

Roxas lalu mengambil dompetnya dari saku jeans hitamnya. "Aku yang bayar.." katanya. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Oh tidak, tuan. Biar aku yang bayar sendiri.." kataku sambil mengambil dompetku dari saku jeansku. Kali ini Roxas menatapku heran. "Aku tidak mau kau memboroskan uangmu untukku.." lanjutku.

Roxas tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah.. Aku bayar bagianku, kau bayar bagianmu.." katanya pada akhirnya. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju lalu membayar bagianku pada Aqua.

Setelah kami membayar bagian kami masing-masing, Aqua memberi kami kantong plastik yang berisi dua.. (apa es krim yang disebut Roxas tadi?) ah.. Sea-Salt Ice Cream dan sebuah minuman Vanilla Latte yang _large_.

"Terima kasih, Aqua..." kataku.

Aqua tersenyum. "Terima kasih kembali. Kapan-kapan datang lagi, ya!"

-...-

Roxas memberhentikan motornya di depan rumahku. Tepatnya, rumah **besar**ku. Aku turun dari motornya dan melepas helm yang kupakai dan memberikannya pada Roxas. Roxas ikut turun dari motornya seraya melepas helm yang dipakainya.

"Pamanmu.. ada di rumah?" tanya Roxas.

Aku menatapnya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia pergi bekerja di Radiant Garden. Bisa dibilang ia jarang kutemui di rumah siang bolong begini.." kataku. "Tenang saja, kau boleh masuk dan membantuku membuat poster di dalam.."

Roxas mengangguk lalu mengikutiku. Karena terlalu lama berjalan, aku menarik lengan Roxas ke dalam rumahku.

"Wow.." kagum Roxas. "Rumah yang **besar **sekali.."

Aku mengangguk lalu menarik lengannya menuju ruang seniku. "Memang besar.." kataku. "Saking besarnya, aku sampai tertukar antara ruang perpustakaan dengan ruang lab pamanku.."

Roxas membulatkan matanya lalu menatapku. "Kau punya ruang perpustakaan?"

Menghiraukan pertanyaan, aku membuka pintu ruang seniku lalu mengajak Roxas masuk ke dalamnya. Di ruang seni, Roxas jauh lebih terkejut dibanding saat ia melihat rumahku.

"Wow.." kagum Roxas.

Aku mengangguk. "_Welcome to my art room.._" kataku.

Oke, kujelaskan ruangan seniku lebih terperinci. Ruangan itu hanya ruangan kosong yang diisi dengan beberapa kanvas putih yang kosong, dan beberapa sudah terlukis dengan warna. Yang lebih menariknya lagi, dindingnya juga kulukis. Bercak-bercak warna tertera di dinding dan beberapa membentuk lukisan matahari dengan langit kelam, bintang-bintang, bunga-bunga, dan festival lampion. Aku cukup senang dengan hasil karyaku, walau aku harus bersikeras membersihkan cat warna yang tertinggal di tangan atau wajahku.

"Kalau aku boleh berkata jujur, Nam.." Roxas berkata sambil tersenyum padaku. "Lukisanmu indah sekali.."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona. "Terima kasih.." kataku. Lalu aku mengambil kertas yang ukurannya kira-kira 2 meter, membentangkannya di lantai. "Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai sekarang? Nanti keburu malam.."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: yipee! akhirnya selesai juga chap 8. walau ini part 1nya.. hiks. pingin dibuat lebih, malam jadinya segini. Ini semua gara-gara author yang tidurnya larut malam karena ingin mengidap insomnia.. (?) Oke, balasan review-an untuk:<strong>

**Swandie:** saya juga berharap ada yang mau gambarin T_T

Untuk **Hikari Shourai **dan **KuroMaki R****oXora **sudah saya balas lewat PM

**okelah kalau begitu, jangan lupa review lagi di chap ini.**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Entah sejak kapan..._—

_Senyumnya menghilang.._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: Square Enix. Cuma cerita ini yang saya punya..**

**.**

Chapter 9: Identical Twins? (Pictures that may change us _part 2_)

"Baiklah.." Roxas berkata. "Gambar apa yang ingin kau buat?"

Aku menyeringai sambil membuka buku sketsaku yang berada di dalam ranselku. "Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung. Karena, banyak sekali gambar yang kubuat.. Jadi.." Aku menyerahkan buku sketsaku ke Roxas. "Aku mau kau yang memilihnya.."

Roxas menerima buku sketsa yang kuserahkan, lalu membukanya. Matanya menatap tiap gambar di tiap halaman lekat-lekat. Lalu ia memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Wow.. Aku—..Aku juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.." katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Roxas menatapku. "Gambar-gambarmu bagus, Namine. Sulit bagimu untuk memilihnya, apalagi aku.."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau benar.." kataku. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kugambar.."

Roxas membuka halaman sebelumnya, lalu menunjukkannya padaku. "Ini gambar yang keren.."

Aku melongo. Roxas benar-benar serius? Maksudku, gambar yang ia pilih adalah seorang gadis memakai gaun berkesan _gothic _yang panjangnya selutut, sambil memegang sekuntum bunga mawar hitam. Rambut hitam gadis itu berantakan, matanya menatap tajam. Aku bingung, padahal gambarku yang dipilih Roxas, bagiku terkesan biasa. Walau saat itu, aku menggambarnya waktu dikenai hukuman oleh Paman Ansem.

"...Kau yakin?" tanyaku pada Roxas. Roxas mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Lalu aku bertanya lagi. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau itu keren?"

Senyum Roxas merekah. "Serius, Nam? Kau tidak mengerti? Dari seluruh gambarmu tadi, hanya gambar ini yang sepertinya berkesan _suram_. Kau pasti menggambarnya dengan penuh perasaan ya?"

Aku tertawa. "Percayalah, kau tidak tahu peristiwa apa yang kualami saat itu.."

Sekali lagi, Roxas mengamati gambarku. "Goresan pensilnya terlihat masih baru. Apa kau baru membuatnya sekitar... entahlah, kemarin mungkin?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, lalu menatap Roxas dengan takjub. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

Roxas tertawa. Lalu ia menaruh jari telunjuknya ke kepalanya. "Tentu saja pakai _ini_, Namine Swing..."

Kali ini aku ikut tertawa. Mengingat masa-masa dimana Roxas selalu memanggilku dengan nama panjangku. Waktu cepat berlalu. Sekarang aku dan Roxas sudah _jadian_. Sulit bagiku untuk mempercayainya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Atau mungkin sekarang aku bermimpi?

"Kau tahu, Roxas? Kukira, saat kau memanggilku dengan nama panjangku, adalah suatu kebiasaan," kataku. "Dan sekarang, kau memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku saja. Perubahanmu saat itu membuatku sedikit ngeri.."

Roxas tertawa lagi, sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Tapi, memang benar, kan? Kalau namamu Namine? Apa jangan-jangan..bukan?"

Aku memukul lengannya pelan sambil tersenyum. "Iya, iya. Namaku Namine. Kalau bukan, kenapa selama ini kau memanggilku 'Namine'?" tanyaku bercanda. Roxas tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Oke, oke.. Kamu menang.."

Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja.."

Roxas lalu mengambil dua bungkus es krim yang kita beli di Seventh Heaven, memberikan salah satunya kepadaku. "Ini, cobalah.."

Aku menerima es krim tersebut, lalu membuka bungkusannya. Setelah membuka bungkusannya, yang kulihat adalah sebuah es krim berwarna biru laut. Aku menatap Roxas dan bertanya kalau es krim ini aman untuk dimakan atau tidak. Tapi Roxas justru menjawab, "Coba saja. Enak kok!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku melahap es krim itu. Rasanya agak aneh.. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memakannya.

"Rasanya asin, tapi juga manis.." kataku. "Kalau tidak salah, namanya.. Sea-Salt Ice Cream, ya?"

Roxas mengangguk lalu memakan es krimnya. "Yap. kau benar.."

Pada akhirnya, kami berdua memakan Sea-Salt Ice Cream bersama-sama. Setelah menghabiskannya, Roxas menatapku.

"Nam.." panggilnya. "Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu menempel postermu di Tram Common? Bukannya di sini kau bisa menggambar sesuka hatimu?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Yah begitulah.." kataku. "Aku ingin sekali gambarku dilihat oleh semua orang. Banyak orang yang tidak mau berteman denganku. Maka dari itu, aku berpikir.. mungkin aku bisa mendapat lebih banyak teman dengan memajang poster buatanku di Tram Common seperti yang lain." Lalu aku menatap Roxas lekat-lekat. "Dengan bakatku, mungkin aku bisa mendapat banyak teman.. seperti Kairi.."

"Maksudmu.. Kau ingin seperti Kairi?" tanya Roxas.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seraya mengangkat bahuku. "Entah.. Kairi mempunyai banyak teman karena ia memiliki banyak keistimewaan. Ia cantik. Rambutnya yang merah bagaikan mawar, matanya yang biru bagaikan awan, kulitnya yang lembut bagaikan sutera. Semua itu ia punyai.." jawabku. "Sedangkan aku? Lebih buruk lagi. Rambut pirang dan kulit yang pucat. Semua bilang kalau aku seperti habis ditumpahi cat putih sejak masih bayi."

"Maka, kau menggunakan bakatmu, untuk menarik perhatian semua orang?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Yah, seperti itulah.. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa orang seperti Roxas yang terkenal pintar mau berjalan denganku?"

Roxas lalu menggeserkan tubuhnya lebih dekat denganku. "Karena, aku menyukaimu.."

Aku membulatkan mataku sambil menatap Roxas. Lalu Roxas melanjutkan, "Mungkin Kairi memang cantik. Tapi kau cantik apa adanya.."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Roxas.." kataku.

Roxas beranjak berdiri, lalu menarik tanganku untuk berdiri bersamanya. "Ayo, kita buat posternya sekarang. Kau tidak mau kan, kalau ketahuan oleh pamanmu?"

Aku menghela napas lalu berdiri. "Kau benar.." Aku lalu mengambil beberapa cat poster dan menaruhnya dekat kertas 2 meter yang digantung di dinding. "Kita harus segera menyelesaikannya.."

-...-

"Bagaimana kalau aku menebalkan garis pinggirnya?" tanya Roxas. "Kau kelihatan lelah karena mewarnai tadi.."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengelap keringat di keningku. "Ya.. Terima kasih, Roxas.." Lalu, aku meminum Vanilla Latteku yang kutaruh di samping ranselku dan tas selempang milik Roxas. Aku meneguk sedikit lalu menaruhnya kembali. Aku melihat ke arah jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku memanggil Roxas.

"Roxas.. Kau sudah selesai menebalkan garis pinggir?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya. Roxas menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Lihat saja sendiri.." katanya.

Aku menatapnya heran lalu melihat gambarku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tapi... Roxas benar-benar pintar dalam menebalkan garis. Ada yang harus ditebalkan sekali, ada yang tidak. Garis yang dibuat Roxas sungguh berkesan lembut.

"Wow, Roxas.." kataku tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai di bagian ini.."

Roxas tertawa kecil. "Yah, sebenarnya, aku punya ketertarikan dalam seni, di samping seni musik. Walau aku tidak pandai sekali.. Tapi tetap saja Namine yang punya bakat sempurna dalam bidang seni.. Nilai-nilai seni rupaku tidak lebih dari B+. Kalau Namine sih, sudah pasti mendapat nilai sempurna, kan?"

Aku tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan kepalaku. "_T-Thanks_.." kataku.

Roxas tertawa lalu merangkul bahuku sambil menatap hasil karya kami berdua. "Sama-sama."

Akhirnya, poster itu selesai juga. Saat itulah aku sadar, kalau polisi juga menyita kaleng berisi _glue_ yang kubawa untuk menempel posterku. Yang artinya, aku tidak punya lem sekarang.

"Eh.. Roxas?" panggilku. "Apa di rumahmu ada kaleng berisi _glue_? Punyaku ditilang semalam.."

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Roxas. "Tapi, kita harus ke rumahku dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa." Lalu aku menghampiri posterku yang digantung, dan melepaskannya perlahan. "Aku harus menggulung ini dulu. Lagipula, catnya sudah kering.."

Roxas menghampiriku lalu membantuku menggulung poster itu pelan-pelan.

Setelah selesai menggulungnya, aku mengikatnya dengan tali lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Roxas mengambil tas selempangnya lalu ikut keluar denganku.

Sesampainya di luar rumahku, kami berdua menghampiri motor Roxas lalu menaikinya dan melaju menuju ke rumah Roxas. Dalam kata lain.. rumah Sora juga.

-...-

"Lho? Sora tidak ada di rumah?" tanyaku.

Roxas menggeleng. "Dia ada kencan untuk menemani Kairi di rumahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang, asalkan Sora tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.."

"Roxas!"

"Apa?" Roxas menatapku bingung. "Aku kan bilang 'asalkan'.. Lagipula, Sora bukan orang yang seperti itu. Justru kakaknya yang bertingkah aneh seperti itu.."

Aku menghela napas panjang lalu ikut masuk ke rumahnya dan menaiki tangga, menuju ke lantai dua.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil lemnya dulu.." kata Roxas sambil mencari di kamarnya. "Hem.. Sepertinya tidak ada di kamarku. Apa ada di kamar Sora?" tanya Roxas, lalu menuruni tangga.

"Kamar Sora di bawah dan kamarmu ada di atas?" tanyaku dari lantai dua.

Roxas menjawab, "Iya. Karena aku dan kakakku lebih memilih tidur di kamar lantai dua daripada di bawah."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat pintu kamar Roxas yang terbuka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Roxas, aku berjalan masuk ke kamarnya yang dekat dengan tangga. Dinding kamarnya berwarna biru. Tempat tidur, meja belajarnya tertata rapi, tidak ada satupun barang yang berceceran di lantai.

Gila bersih benar..

Lalu, mataku terpaku pada satu bingkai foto, yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya, bersebelahan dengan jam wekernya. Foto itu bergambar seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang dirangkul seorang laki-laki sambil memegang bendera asli Twilight Town. Mereka mengenakan topi berwarna oranye dan putih dengan bordiran kata "Twilight". Mereka berdua kelihatan bahagia sekali. Foto itu tidak berdebu sama sekali. Mungkin, Roxas sering membersihkannya?

Di bawah bingkai foto itu tercetak tulisan dari cat hitam mengilap yang bertuliskan,

MERAYAKAN KEMENANGAN TWILIGHT

ROXAS + XION**  
><strong>

Aku tercengang. Jadi.. Laki-laki yang merangkul gadis itu adalah Roxas, dan gadis yang dirangkul Roxas adalah.. Xion? Aku belum pernah dengar. Kira-kira siapa gadis bernama Xion ini? Apa Roxas dan gadis ini mempunyai masa lalu bersama?

Kepalaku pusing dan mulai berkeringat karenanya. Pertanyaan seperti itu mulai berputar mengelilingiku. Yang membuatku paling pusing adalah, bagaimana Roxas bisa mengenal gadis ini? Apa gadis ini pernah bersekolah di Twilight High? Kalau iya, Kairi pasti bercerita. Apa dari Organization XIII?

Aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Aku harus menahan emosiku. Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya sedih dan kecewa. Sedih karena **mungkin** saja Roxas masih menyukai gadis ini, dan kecewa karena Roxas tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Apa aku bertanya pada Roxas saja? Ah, tidak mungkin.. Dia pasti tidak mau menjawab.

Terpaksa, aku harus mencari informasi tentang gadis bernama Xion ini sendiri. Kalau memang benar Xion dari Organization XIII, aku bisa bertanya pada Riku, atau Axel tentang ini. Mungkin mereka berdua tahu tentang gadis ini.

"Nam? Sudah kutemukan lemnya." sahut Roxas dari lantai bawah. Aku buru-buru keluar dari kamar Roxas lalu turun menuruni tangga. Sesampainya di bawah, Roxas menatapku cemas. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lemas begitu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu tersenyum. "Tidak.. Aku hanya.. kelaparan." jawabku. Roxas tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah kita menempel poster, kita makan malam di restoran terdekat?" tanya Roxas.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah.."

"Bagus.." Roxas berkata. "Kita harus pergi sebelum—"

"Ventus! Berhenti mendorongku! Aku ingin membuka pintu!" sebuah suara berteriak, memotong perkataan Roxas.

"Tidak! Yang masuk ke rumah pertama kali itu aku! Lagipula, siapa suruh kau pulang larut malam?"

"Hei, kau juga pulang larut malam!"

"Itu karena aku punya pekerjaan, bodoh!"

"Hei, hei.. Jangan mendorongku, Ventus! Napasku sesak!"

"Siapa suruh? Ini akibatnya kalau kau menghalangi pintu masukku!"

Lalu, pintu rumah tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan suara 'brak' yang luar biasa keras. Aku bersembunyi di belakang bahu Roxas, lalu kulihat dua orang yang mendobrak pintu tersebut, jatuh begitu memasuki ruangan.

Yang satu berpakaian kemeja coklat bergaris hitam bersama dengan jaketnya yang coklat muda bersama jeansnya yang berwarna hitam. Yang lainnya berpakaian kaos hitam dengan jaket kulit hitamnya yang serasi dengan celananya. Satu hal yang aku bingungkan..

Kenapa wajah mereka mirip sekali dengan Roxas dan Sora?

"Bodoh!" teriak laki-laki yang mirip Sora. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam jauh lebih berantakan. "Kau bisa saja membunuhku!"

"Biarkan.." kata laki-laki yang mirip Roxas. "Kau dan aku pun tahu kalau kau tidak bisa membunuhku.."

Lalu, mereka berdua beradu. Tangan mereka saling memukul satu sama lain. Ada yang menarik kerah bajunya lalu saling memukul lengan, ada juga yang bergulat. Pertengkaran mereka berhenti begitu melihat aku dan Roxas diam berdiri memandang mereka.

"Roxas? Siapa gadis itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Roxas menjawab di sela helaan napasnya. "Dia.. pacarku.."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menghentikan pertengkarannya lalu berdiri sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. "Wah, kau benar, Roxas! Kau tidak salah pilih! Ternyata, adikku yang satu ini sudah dewasa ya!" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Roxas.

Aku membulatkan mataku. "'Adik'? Berarti kau..—"

"Ah.. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku.." katanya. "Namaku Ventus, kakak Roxas.. panggil saja Ven"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Lalu aku menatap laki-laki yang mirip Sora, yang masih kesakitan di lantai.

"Dan dia.." kata Roxas sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. "..Kakaknya Sora. Namanya Vanitas.."

Aku melongo. Sora dan Roxas, yang bersepupuan, mempunyai kakak yang bersepupuan juga? Dunia memang benar-benar gila..

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana Roxas?" tanya Ven sambil melihat Roxas yang menarikku pergi.

"Tram Common.." jawab Roxas, tanpa sepatah kata lagi, ia keluar bersamaku. Mungkin merasa malu karena aku melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu.

Selama pergi dari rumah Roxas, aku hanya melambaikan selamat tinggal pada Ven yang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

-...-

"Jadi, kau dan Ven adalah kakak beradik yang identik?" kataku. "Sora dan Vanitas pun sama?"

Roxas mengangguk. "Yah, begitulah.." katanya. "Eh, Nam? Kira-kira posternya sudah menempel dengan kuat atau belum?"

Aku menaruh kaleng berisi lem di tanah lalu mencoba melepaskan posterku. Kalau sudah melekat dengan kuat, berarti lem itu berhasil. Dan, benar. Lem itu berhasil menempelkan posterku dengan kuat.

"Sudah kuat, kok!" kataku tersenyum. "Lemnya berhasil.. Posterku akhirnya tertempel!"

Roxas menatapku sambil tersenyum lalu merangkul bahuku. "Kau tahu, Nam?"

"Ya?"

"Dugaanmu tentang kau menggunakan bakat untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, mungkin benar," kata Roxas. "Tapi ada satu orang yang menyukaimu, tanpa harus kau tunjukkan bakatmu.."

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

Roxas lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "..Aku.."

Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa, Roxas sudah menaruh bibirnya ke bibirku. Bibirnya yang lembut bermain dengan bibirku. Awalnya aku terkejut, tapi lama-lama, aku membalas ciumannya. _Well_, harus kuakui..

Roxas adalah orang pertama yang menyukaiku.

-...-

Akhirnya, aku sampai di rumah. Untungnya, Paman Ansem belum pulang. Awalnya, Roxas berniat mengajakku makan malam, tapi aku menolak karena kau belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sama sekali.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku teringat dengan gadis yang bernama Xion itu. Apa aku harus bertanya dengan Riku atau Axel?

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu mengirim pesan ke Axel. Setelah itu aku menutupnya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku.

_To: Axel_

_From: Namine_

_Axel, bisakah kita bertemu di Seventh Heaven besok? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: oke, chap 9 selesai. mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan menulis, karena saya nggak sempat baca ulang. mendung, sih..<strong>

**trims untuk yang mereview di chap sebelumnya, ini balasannya**:

untuk **Hikari Shourai: **ruangannya hampir mirip white room, tapi bukan white room. di sini, white room-nya adalah kamar Namine.. sedangkan yang art room (ga ada di KH2), hanyalah sebuah ruangan khusus untuk Namine supaya bisa melukis (mirip sedikit dengan white room, tapi besar).

untuk **KuroMaki RoXora: **di chap ini, ada alasan kenapa Namine mau menempel poster

untuk **Swandie **sudah saya balas lewat PM

**read and review fic saya lagi ya!**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang…_

**CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix. saya hanya punya fic ini..**

.

Chapter 10: The Reason Why.. [The Truth Behind the Mask 2]

"Jadi.. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah ini?"

Aku menggigit jari kukuku, sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ti-Tidak bisa.. Aku ada banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus kukerjakan.." kataku.

Roxas berpikir lagi. Sepertinya otaknya yang sebesar otak Albert Einstein ini benar-benar tidak kenal menyerah. Sudah berkali-kali ia bertanya, kalau aku bisa berkencan dengannya lagi hari ini, sepulang sekolah. Yang benar saja, lalu buat apa aku membuang waktuku untuk mengirim pesan pada Axel kemarin? Kalau aku melanggarnya, si rambut merah itu bisa membunuhku!

Lagipula, hatiku juga merasa... kurang nyaman akibat melihat foto gadis bernama Xion di kamar Roxas. Tentu saja aku belum melupakannya. Ingatan itu masih menghantuiku sampai hari ini!

"Akan kubantu. Biar cepat selesai. Bagaimana? Setuju?" tanya Roxas.

Gila benar, cowok ini. Padahal, baru saja semalam kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumahku, menyedihkan hatiku (walau secara tidak sengaja), ia mau kencan lagi?

"Roxas.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa.." jawabku. "Maafkan aku, tapi.. Masa kita harus kencan berhari-hari? Maksudku, kita kan sering bertemu di sekolah, dan kau bisa mengirimku pesan atau meneleponku di rumah."

Roxas sepertinya benar-benar kecewa. "Aku tahu, tapi..." Roxas berkata. "Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu jauh lebih berbeda dengan mengirim pesan denganmu. Entahlah Nam, aku_—_.. Selama tidak berada di sampingmu, hatiku selalu gelisah.."

Jujur saja, aku agak tersentuh mendengar perkataannya. Tapi sungguh aku kasihan padanya, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sepulang sekolah ini. Aku memang ingin pergi bersamanya, tapi sebagian diriku mengatakan kalau aku harus menolak semua ajakannya, sebelum aku mencari tahu siapa gadis Xion itu.

"Bagaimana kalau jam tujuh malam aku ke rumahmu? Pamanmu belum pulang kan?" tanya Roxas.

Aku mengangkat satu alisku dengan heran. "Jam tujuh malam? Tentu saja pamanku belum pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam. Bagaimana?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. _Well_, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku makan malam bersamanya sebentar. "Baiklah.." kataku kemudian.

Wajah Roxas cerah kembali. Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya. "Oke! Kuhitung itu sebagai kencan. Aku akan menjemputmu pada jam itu. Sampai nanti, Namine!"

Lalu Roxas berlari menuju ke kelasnya, yang berbeda jalur denganku. Sayangnya hari ini kami berdua tidak mendapat kelas yang sama. Pantas saja, ia ingin mengajakku kencan malam ini. Lucu sekali, cowok itu.

"Hai, Nam!" sapa seseorang.

Aku menoleh lalu tersenyum siapa yang menyapaku. "Hai juga, Kai.." sapaku. "Siap untuk masuk kelas Miss Flora?"

Kairi mendecakkan lidahnya lalu menghela napas. "Seperti siap untuk selamanya. Asalkan kau terus berada di sampingku, Namine. Sungguh, wanita itu membosankan.." Kairi menggerutu.

Aku tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kairi, Kairi.. Tenang saja, kelas Miss Flora tidak buruk kok. Maksudku, memang saat ia menjelaskan karya Leonardo Da Vinci agak membosankan, tapi bosannya tidak sampai neraka, Kai.." kataku.

"Kau yang pelukis bisa berkata begitu.." gerutu Kairi.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak mengeluh. Lagipula, kelas Miss Flora tidak sampai 2 jam, Kai. Pasti ada waktunya juga kita bisa keluar dari kelasnya." kataku seraya mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Baiklah.. Kau benar."

-...-

"Jadi, bagaimana soal semalam?" tanya Kairi sambil memakan hamburgernya yang kelihatan lebih besar dari mulutnya. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Lumayan.." jawabku seraya memakan

"Ah!" Kairi menjentikkan jarinya. "Kata-kata 'lumayan' yang diucapkan oleh seorang wanita setelah kencan dengan pacarnya menandakan keadaan yang awalnya sempurna, menjadi tidak sempurna, lalu menjadi sempurna lagi. Yang dalam singkat kata, kencanmu kemarin pasti 'lumayan menyenangkan'.."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Kairi. Bukan terdiam, **lumayan** terkejut saja. Oh, aku menyebut kata itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanyaku pada Kairi.

Kairi kembali menggigit hamburgernya. "Terbaca jelas di wajahmu. Lagipula, aku juga pernah mengalami hal itu saat bersama Sora."

"Namine!"

Kudengar suara laki-laki yang kukenal memanggilku. Aku menoleh lalu melihat sosok laki-laki berambut perak dengan matanya yang emerald, mendatangi mejaku. Ia berusaha agar saat berlari, makan siangnya tidak jatuh dari nampannya.

"Hai, Riku.." sapaku. "Tidak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini. Ada perlu apa?"

Riku duduk di tempat duduk yang berhadapan denganku lalu mulai memakan kentang goreng yang ada di atas nampannya. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin membicarakanmu sesuatu.." katanya.

"Dan 'sesuatu' itu?" tanya Kairi.

"Yang berarti sangatlah _privacy_.." sahut Riku.

Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang, tapi lalu ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Aku akan duduk bersama Selphie dan yang lainnya. Tapi, Namine.."

"Ya?"

"Usahakan jangan berselingkuh, oke?" bisik Kairi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu bergegas menuju Selphie dan yang lainnya.

"Kairi!" seruku. Apa-apaan dia? Siapa yang bilang aku bakal berselingkuh dari Roxas? Aku kan sudah punya Roxas, dan itupun sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula, aku bukanlah tipe cewek seperti itu. Lalu aku menatap Riku dengan serius. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan kali ini, Riku?"

Riku mengambil sebuah kliping lagi dari tas hitamnya. "Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa Roxas tidak mau tersenyum. Sebelum berpacaran denganmu, tentunya.." katanya sambil memberi kliping itu kepadaku.

Aku menerima kliping itu dari tangannya sambil menatapnya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, aku mendapatkannya saat aku masuk ke organisasi itu. Aku lengah. Kukira aku tidak mendapat satupun informasi 'penting' dari mereka.." jawab Riku. Lalu ia kembali memakan kentang gorengnya. "Bacalah.."

Aku membuka kliping itu lalu membaca judulnya perlahan.

**_NEW MEMBER IN ORGANIZATION XIII (Secret Report)  
><em>**

_Sekian lama Organization XIII membuat kekacauan di kota, dikabarkan akan ada anggota baru di organisasi itu yang dikatakan mendapat julukan dengan nomor 14. Para warga di kota tidak senang tentunya. Mereka mempunyai firasat, sang perusak mulai bertambah lagi, dan membuat kekacauan yang lebih lagi. __Tetapi, juga ada yang mengatakan, bahwa anggota bernomor XIV itu, bukanlah sebuah ancaman lagi. Bagi mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Organization XIII, sudah memaklumi kegiatan para kelompok berjubah hitam itu. Xion Pride. Itulah nama anggota bernomor punggung XIV itu._

Xion?

Lalu kulihat foto anggota bernomor 14 itu, dan benar. Anak baru itu memang Xion. Xion yang sama dengan Xion yang terpasang di kamar Roxas. Lalu aku membaca kelanjutannya.

_**PROGRESS IN THE ORGANIZATION**** (Secret Report)**_

_Setelah beberapa hari anggota baru bernama Xion itu __menjadi bagian dari Organization XIII, organisasi itu mengalami kemajuan. Kemajuan untuk mengalahkan para kelompok-kelompok atau geng yang lebih nakal dibanding Organization XIII. Tentu saja, berkat tutornya yang bernomor punggung XIII, yang tidak diketahui namanya._ _Dikabarkan, hubungan mereka yang seperti guru dan murid, sudah menjadi sebuah hubungan spesial di antara mereka berdua._

_**THE UNEXPECTED RUIN (Top Secret Report)**_

_Kepopuleran Organization XIII telah meningkat. Pada akhirnya, mereka dipercaya oleh warga Twilight Town untuk membasmi hama seperti kelompok preman yang berniat merusak Twilight Town. Karena kepopulerannya yang meningkat tersebut, timbullah iri hati oleh para kelompok preman tersebut, sebagaimana mereka menyebutnya kelompok He__artless. Mereka berusaha apapun untuk menghancurkan biang kerok yang menyebabkan Organization XIII menjadi __populer. Hanya itu yang dapat dikabarkan tentang mereka.  
>Sementara itu, kejadian tak terduga terjadi di Organization XIII<em>. _Sang nomor XIV, Xion Pride, mengalami edema otak secara tiba-tiba di apartemennya. Para anggota Organization XIII, bergegas menuju apartemennya, yang terkunci. Setelah mereka berhasil memasuki apartemennya, ditemukannya Xion terkapar di tempat tidurnya, yang memegangi kepalanya yang dibilang olehnya luar biasa sakit._ _Para anggota akhirnya membawanya ke rumah sakit_. _Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Xion menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sambil memasang senyum pasrah di wajahnya.  
>"Terima kasih.. Semuanya. Berhari-hari bersama kalian, tidak akan pernah kulupakan.." Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya. Ia sempat berterima kasih pada tutornya, yaitu XIII, yang datang saat mengetahui kejadian yang dialami Xion.<br>Setelah kepergian Xion, Organization XIII mulai bangkrut. Termasuk XIII. Setelah kepergian XIV, kabar XIII menghilang bagaikan debu._

Aku menutup kliping tersebut perlahan. Apakah itu alasan Roxas tidak mau tersenyum?

"Jadi..." Riku mulai berbicara. "Bagaimana?"

Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada yang mau keluar. Lalu pada akhirnya aku bertanya, "Apa kau tahu gadis bernama Xion ini?"

Riku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu," jawabnya. "Aku sempat berbincang dengannya saat aku masuk ke organisasi itu. Orangnya baik, lugu, dan sedikit naif. Tapi dari semua itu.. Aku akan jujur padamu, dia memiliki warna mata yang sama denganmu.."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku heran. "Mataku?"

Riku mengangguk lagi. "Yap. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, terkadang yang terlintas di kepalaku adalah Kairi. Tapi selain Kairi, aku merasa ada seorang lagi yang memiliki mata yang kalem sepertimu. Tidak kusangka orang itu adalah Xion.."

"Kira-kira.." Aku mulai berbicara. "Apa alasan Roxas tidak mau tersenyum karena.. Xion?"

"Kurang lebih.. menurutku begitu.."

Aku menelan ludahku lalu bertanya lagi. "Apa Roxas..._—_"

"Ayolah, Nam.." Riku memotongku. "Jangan diambil hati dulu. Bisa saja Roxas mulai melupakannya setelah bertemu denganmu. Pastinya ia sudah meninggalkan penderitaanya semua itu.."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Baiklah.. Kalau kau berkata begitu.."

-...-

Sekolah sudah selesai. Kelas Miss Lockhart adalah kelas terakhirku, jadi waktu pulang menjadi lebih menjemukkan ketimbang kelas Mr. Yen Sid. Anak-anak yang mendapat kelas Mr. Yen Sid sebagai kelas terakhirnya, pastinya tidak beruntung.

Aku segera menaruh buku-bukuku di loker, lalu pulang dengan tenang. Awalnya.

"Namine!" panggil seseorang yang kukenal. Roxas.

Aku memutar tubuhku dengan malas. Tentu saja, setelah membaca kliping yang diberikan oleh Riku tadi, aku tidak bisa menghadap Roxas hari ini.

"Hai, Roxas.." kataku. "Ada apa?"

Roxas menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang bagiku tidak gatal lalu menjawab, "Hari ini, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku mendapat giliranku untuk bertugas dari superior organisasi. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku_—_"

"Oh, tidak apa.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagipula, hari ini aku ada janji dengan teman lama. Jadi.. tidak apa-apa.." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum. Yah, bagaimana tidak tersenyum, setelah pulang sekolah ini aku ada janji dengan Axel untuk memperoleh informasi tentang Xion. Kalau Roxas mengajakku kemana-mana, bisa rusak investigasiku.

Awalnya, Roxas menatapku tidak yakin. Lalu pada akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang sambil berkata, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau sudah sampai di rumah, jangan lupa kontak aku. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu.. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan Roxas. Lalu Roxas melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil berlari menuju ke luar sekolah lewat pintu belakang sekolah. Aku membalas lambaiannya lalu berjalan ke luar sekolah dengan pintu keluar sekolah yang berbeda jalur dengan Roxas.

Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan berjalan kaki menuju Seventh Heaven. Cukup jauh memang, tapi lebih baik begini dibanding aku yang sudah sampai di sana lebih cepat ketimbang Axel.

Sesampainya di Seventh Heaven, kulihat seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambutnya yang merah, sedang duduk di sudur ruangan. Aku segera mendatangi meja tersebut dan ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Axel.

"Halo, Axel.. Pulang dari organisasi?" kataku.

Axel mendecakkan lidahnya. "Yap. Setengah jam yang lalu. Tak kusangka kau terlambat 30 menit, Nam. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Roxas?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Entah. Dia bilang ia mendapat tugas giliran dari superior organisasi.."

"Dan kau percaya padanya?"

"Tentu saja.. Tunggu, memang ia berbohong?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Memang itu kenyataannya. Aku hanya mengujimu. Apa kau percaya padanya atau tidak.." jawab Axel santai. Lalu ia merenggangkan bahunya, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"... Tentang gadis bernama Xion, anggota nomor XIV di organisasimu. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku.. tentangnya?" tanyaku.

Dari raut wajahnya, sudah terbaca kalau Axel cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. "Xi-Xion?" tanyanya.

"Axel, kau sudah mendengarku. Apa harus aku ulangi lagi?"

Axel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Roxas sepertinya tidak bercerita padaku kalau ia bercerita padamu_—_"

"Tidak. Dia tidak menceritakannya padaku." jawabku.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat fotonya di kamar Roxas."

"Di kamar Roxas? Apa yang kalian lakukan di_—_"

"Jangan ubah topiknya, Axel."

Axel menghela napas panjang lalu menjawab. "_Well_... Roxas dan Xion dulu sepasang teman yang menjadi harapan Organization XIII. Sampai suatu kejadian merenggut Xion dari Roxas dan organisasi."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Edema otak." Axel menjawab. "Ia mengidap edema otak akibat kelompok bernama Heartless."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau biang keroknya adalah Heartless?" tanyaku.

"Tepat sekali!" Axel menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku. "Setelah kepergian Xion, kami seanggota pergi ke apartemennya dan mencoba mencari petunjuk, alasan kenapa Xion bisa mengidap edema otak. Dan kau tahu apa yang kutemui? Sebuah kardus berisi surat ancaman yang menekan hati Xion terlalu lama, serta sebotol obat yang tidak diketahui merek apa!" Axel berseru padaku. Aku sih tenang-tenang saja. Aku memang ingin tahu ceritanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Xion tidak mengidap edema otak sebelum hari kepergiannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dokter memberi tahu kami. Ia berkata, Xion tidak mengidapnya sejak kecil. Kemungkinan, dikarenakan stress atau pekerjaan yang ditanggungnya terlalu berat, serta pil yang ia minum tanpa pandang bulu.." jawab Axel. "Kami sungguh sedih atas kepergiannya, Nam. Terutama Roxas."

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdegup seraya Axel melanjutkan, "Roxas sungguh tertekan mendapatkan Xion yang pergi darinya. Senyumannya perlahan menghilang dari dunia ini. Karena kau pacarnya Nam, aku harus jujur padamu kalau Roxas cukup menyukai Xion saat itu.."

Benar kan? Apa dugaanku? Sudah kuduga kalau Roxas menyukai Xion. Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang adalah.. Apa Roxas masih menyukai Xion?

"Itu dulu, Nam. Aku tak tahu kalau ia sudah melupakannya atau belum. Sampai ia bertemu denganmu.."

Aku memandang Axel dengan heran. "Bertemu denganku?"

Axel mengangguk. "Sebelum ia bertemu denganmu, ia sama sekali tidak berbicara padaku selain tugas yang diserahkan superior kami. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, kau tahu apa yang ia katakan?"

Aku menggeleng, lalu Axel melanjutkan. "Ia berkata, 'Axel, aku bertemu anak baru di sekolahku. Seorang gadis. Matanya biru dan kelam seperti **dia**. Sikapnya pemalu seperti **di****a**.' Ia berkata seperti itu terus sampai pada akhirnya ia mulai tersenyum padaku, di kemudian hari. Aku cukup terkejut, bahwa anak yang disebut Roxas, benar-benar membangkitkan semangat hidupnya kembali. Tapi yang tidak ia tidak katakan sama sekali adalah..."

Axel terdiam cukup lama. Aku yang cukup penasaran, bertanya kepadanya. "Adalah apa?"

"...Kalau matamu mengingatkanmu padanya, pada Xion.." jawab Axel pelan.

Terkejut? Tentu saja! Jadi, selama ini.. Roxas melihatku.. Sebagai Xion?

Axel yang melihatku menundukkan kepalaku, mulai berbicara. "Tapi, bisa saja Roxas sudah melupakannya, dan mencoba kesempatan keduanya bersamamu. Aku tak tahu pasti tapi, Roxas sungguh menyukaimu Nam.. Mungkin bisa dibilang.. Cinta.."

Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau selama ini Roxas menyukaiku karena aku mirip dengan Xion? Bagaimana kalau selama ini Roxas bukan memandang mataku, tapi mata Xion? Bagaimana kalau Roxas menganggapku benar-benar Xion?" gumamku.

Jujur saja, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Dicintai oleh orang yang menganggapku orang yang dulu dicintainya? Sungguh berat dan menyakitkan.

"Nam.." Axel berkata. "Percayalah padaku. Percayalah pada Roxas. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau aku mengatakan Roxas mencintaimu, percayalah. Kalau Roxas berkata bahwa ia mencintaimu, percayalah. Kalau hati nuranimu berkata kau balas mencintainya dan yakin bahwa Roxas mencintaimu, percayalah.."

Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku setelah beberapa menit aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja, Axel sudah pergi.

-...-

"Apa aku membatalkan makan malam ini saja?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Yang pasti, aku ngomong sendiri. Aku ngantuk, lapar dan kecewa. Mataku cukup bengkak akibat menangis selama 10 menit tadi. Tapi, mungkin kalau aku mandi, semua itu akan hilang.

Saat aku beranjak mandi, aku mendapat pesan masuk dari Roxas di ponselku.

_To: Namine_

_From: Roxas_

_Apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi, Nam? Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang._

Aku menjawabnya dengan berkata kalau aku akan bersiap-siap untuk mandi dulu, lalu menutup ponselku. Aku segera mandi sambil memikirkan perkataan Axel di Seventh Heaven tadi. Percaya? Apa aku harus begitu?

Setelah mandi, aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan mengganti bajuku dengan sebuah kaos hitam yang dirangkapi _cardigan_ berwarna abu-abu, serta rok kotak-kotak berwarna merah-coklat yang sebatas lutut. Aku tidak ingin berpakaian _dress_ atau apapun yang mengerikan bagiku. Karena, makan malam bersama Roxas pastinya sebuah kencan yang tidak kaya sekali.

Aku segera memakai sepatu _oxford_ milikku yang sewarna lebih gelap dari kulitku. Lalu bergegas keluar kamar, menuju pintu depan, dimana aku mendengar suara ketukan yang kutebak adalah Roxas.

Aku turun menuruni tangga, lalu membuka pintu, mempertemukan wajahku dengan wajah Roxas yang akan pergi untuk kencan makan malam ini. Sepertinya pikiranku dengan Roxas sederajat. Pakaian kami lebih _simple_ dan tidak mewah. Roxas memakai sebuah kemeja biru kotak-kotak yang dirangkapi jaket motornya, dengan celana dan dasinya yang menggantung benar-benar hitam. Kuakui, aku cukup suka.

"Bagaimana? Kau siap?" tanya Roxas.

Aku mengangguk lalu ikut berjalan di sampingnya, menggandeng tangannya menuju ke motornya. Kuharap makan malam nanti berjalan dengan lancar.

-...-

"Bagaimana hidangan penutupnya?" Roxas bertanya. "Enak kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu mengelap mulutku yang masih tertempel sisa-sisa makanan hidangan tadi. Aku bersyukur Roxas membawaku ke sini. Makanan di restoran ini benar-benar enak!

Lalu Roxas memandangku sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau diam saja dari tadi, Nam.. Kau sakit?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Aku cuma kelaparan tadi.." jawabku. Aku tidak boleh memberi tahu Roxas bahwa aku sedikit sedih karena peristiwa yang terjadi antara Xion dan Roxas. Aku tidak mau ia.. mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang kau kenyang kan?" tanya Roxas bercanda. Aku tertawa lalu mengangguk. Lalu Roxas mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari jaket motornya lalu memberikannya padaku. "Ini.." katanya. "Terimalah. Aqua memberikannya padaku untuk diberikan kepadamu. Baca saja isinya kalau penasaran.."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku memandang Roxas, lalu menatap surat yang diberikan Roxas kepadaku. Karena benar-benar penasaran, aku membuka surat itu perlahan dan membaca isinya. Oke, aku cukup terkejut..

**_We request the honor of your presence  
>at the marriage of<em>**

**_Terra Mark Rotter_**

**_and_**

**_Aqua Rae Stoner_**

**_Sunday, the twenty sixth of June  
>2011<br>at six p.m  
>Destiny Island, Kingdom Heart<em>**

"Ya ampun.." kataku. Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini. Saking tidak percayanya, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang ingin keluar dari wajahku. Lalu aku menatap Roxas.

"Selamat untuk mereka. Aku turut bahagia. Lagipula, Ven juga ingin kau datang. Katanya, ia tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat punya adik lagi." kata Roxas, yang cukup membuat wajahku memerah.

"Ta-Tapi kan, kita masih ada sekolah. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Roxas tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namine, Namine.. Lihat dong, tanggalnya. Tanggal itu kita sudah libur musim panas, Nam.." jawab Roxas.

Aku kembali menatap surat itu, dan benar saja yang dikatakan Roxas. Tanggal 26 Juni, kami sudah liburan musim panas.

"Tapi, kenapa di Destiny Island?" tanyaku lagi. Setahu yang kudengar dari Sora (karena Destiny Island adalah kampung halamannya), tempat itu bisa dibilang alami karena pemandangannya dan hawanya yang membawa kehangatan. Lagipula, di sana terdapat buah yang bentuknya mirip dengan bintang, yang Sora sebut dengan buah Paopu. Konon, dikatakan kalau buah itu bagaikan coklat yang diberikan di hari Valentine.

"Aqua bilang, kalau di Land of Departure, mereka sudah bosan." Roxas menjawab. "Mereka ingin mencoba menikah di Destiny Island, yang dikabarkan kalau Destiny Island itu benar-benar...ennng... tenang dan damai, mungkin?"

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Terima kasih, Roxas.."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku.. Terima kasihlah pada Aqua.." kata Roxas.

Aku sempat tersenyum sebelum sebuah ingatan tentang Xion, kembali terlintas di pikiranku. Hah... Selanjutnya, bagaimana?

**.**

.

.

**Author's Note: akhirnya, bisa update juga.. maaf atas keterlambatan update chapternya, banyak banget pelajaran di sekolah. sibuk deh, lain katanya. maaf atas typo yang mungkin ada, karena saya menggunakan laptop org lain. tapi saya berterima kasih atas review-an:**

_**Swandie, Hikari-Shourai, Bukansiapa-siapa, Mistletoe, Slowly-Audrey, dan Rokuna Aldebaran.**_

__**Saya berterima kasih banget sama review-annya. :) saya hargai #bgtbgtbgt**

**tunggu next chapternya, dan review lagi ya :D**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021**


	11. Chapter 11

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: terkadang saya kesal sendiri waktu tau kalau kh bukan punya saya (_ _") *pundung.. dan saya ga punya lagu TOE (the only exception)  
><strong>

.

Chapter 11: The Only Exception

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini? A-Atau yang ini? Ah! Atau yang ini?"

Aku menghela napas. "Kairi, tidak bisakah kau memilih setidaknya salah satu di antara ketiga gaun yang kau pegang? Aku tak yakin kalau pernikahan Aqua penuh dengan orang-orang mewah berdandan ala Victoria.."

Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namine, Namine.. Asal kau tahu saja, calon suami Aqua itu orang tersukses. Orang sukses, tentunya dikenal orang banyak. Dan orang sukses, emmm.. banyak kayanya, mungkin?" Kairi kembali melihat gaun-gaun setelah menaruh gaun-gaun yang dipegangnya tadi ke atas salah satu kursi di sebelahku.

Yap, aku dan Kairi berada di sebuah butik pakaian yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam gaun. Tepatnya, aku yang terjebak di sini. Ketika Kairi melihat sebuah gaun di depan matanya, tanpa diragukan lagi dia sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta pada gaun itu hanya sekali tengok. Aku ikut-ikut saja menemaninya, kasihan juga kalau Sora yang terjebak dengan Kairi di to_—_..eh, maksudku butik. Aku terkadang bingung sendiri apa perbedaannya antara butik dengan toko baju? Bukankah sama saja? Atau berbeda? Tunggu.. Sebenarnya ini di butik atau di toko? Kenapa jadi aku yang bingung?

"Kau tidak cari gaun, Nam?" tanya Kairi saat ia mencoba salah satu gaun yang dicarinya.

Aku sebenarnya ingin mencari gaun. Tapi begitu melihat setumpuk gaun yang dipilih Kairi di sebelahku, aku ngeri.

"Tidak, Kai. Nanti aku pinjam tetanggaku saja.." kataku sambil tersenyum. Kairi justru mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Pinjam? Ayolah, Nam. Setidaknya satu gaun saja sudah cukup. Hanya untuk pernikahan Aqua saja, kok!" tawar Kairi sambil menunjuk kedua gaun yang dipegang kedua tangannya.

Aku lupa, kalau Aqua adalah _baby sitter _Kairi saat Kairi berumur 4 tahun. Mungkin karena itu, Kairi ingin tampil terbaik di depan Aqua dan hanya untuk Aqua. Dan tentu saja, untuk Sora juga.

"Baiklah.. bagaimana kalau yang biru itu?" tanya Kairi sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kairi, itu bukan biru. Tapi cyan. Ya ampun, kau tidak bisa membedakan warna ya?" tanyaku. Kairi memutar bola matanya seakan tidak peduli.

"Oke, oke. Itu cyan. Tapi kalau tidak suka bilang saja. Hmm, tapi cyan juga sepertinya membosankan. Cari saja yang lain." Kairi memalingkan wajahnya dari gaun itu lalu mencari yang lain.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak suka!" seruku. Kairi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Nam, sadarlah.. Kau baru saja bilang," katanya. "Terserahlah. Dengar, warna biru, cyan, atau apapun itu, sudah terlalu sering dipakai oleh wanita berambut pirang macam kau di beberapa dongeng. Bahkan Miss Cinderella. Kau mau disamakan dengan dia?"

Perkataan Kairi ada benarnya. "Eh..., benar juga." Kairi menjentikkan tangannya seakan kalau dia memang benar.

"Kalau mau, kenapa tidak coba saja gaun berwarna merah muda itu?" tanya Kairi sambil menunjuk salah satu gaun di sebelah gaun berwarna cyan tadi. Kairi lalu mengambil gaun itu dan menunjukkannya padaku. Kuakui, gaun itu cukup menawan. Walau hanya sebuah dress yang _simple_.

"..Itu magenta, Kairi.."

"Tutup mulutmu dan pakai gaun ini!"

-...-

Aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan memperlihatkan Kairi gaun yang kupakai. Entah apa yang aneh dari wajahku, Kairi hanya ternganga melihatku, dari atas sampai bawah.

"Wow, Nam! Yang seperti ini harusnya disebut _magnific_! Sungguh, kau tampak cantik dengan gaun itu!" serunya.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku terkejut. Cantik? Apa Kairi tidak salah lihat? Aku berjalan menghampiri cermin yang terletak di sebelah Kairi. Hmm... oke kuakui aku tampak cantik dengan gaun ini.

"Bagaimana? Benar apa kataku?" tanya Kairi sambil memegang kedua bahuku. Aku hanya tersenyum malu.

"Yah.. kurang lebih begitu. Aku cukup suka." jawabku. "Kira-kira, berapa harga gaun ini?"

Kairi melihat gantungan harga yang tergantung di gaunku. "Eehh, cukup murah?"

Sekali lagi aku mengangkat kedua alisku terkejut sambil memberi tatapan pada Kairi yang mengatakan 'kau-pasti-berbohong'. Aku melihat gantungan harga itu dari pantulan cermin, dan ternyata harganya mahal. Kairi cukup mengada-ada. Harga semahal ini dibilang murah? Kenapa?

Aku sudah tahu. Di mata Kairi, semua harga yang mahal ia sebut murah. Tentu saja, ia selalu membayar belanjaannya dengan kartu kreditnya.

"Sudahlah.. Cepat lepaskan baju itu dan berikan padaku. Aku akan membayarnya di kasir sedangkan kau tunggu di sini saja" kata Kairi.

Aku mengangguk lalu masuk kembali ke ruang ganti untuk melepas gaun dan keluar lagi untuk memberikan gaun itu ke Kairi.

Lebih baik kau cepat membayarnya. Aku bukan _amal_.." gumamku.

"Amal?"

"Anak Mall.."

Kairi hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membawa gaunnya dan gaunku ke kasir untuk ia bayar. Aku hanya duduk saja, menunggu Kairi. Sampai-sampai aku bertemu dengan_—_

"Lho? Namine? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat seorang pemuda berambut keemasan dengan mata birunya di balik kacamatanya yang tebal, tersenyum kepadaku. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Hai, Roxas.." sapaku. "Biasa.. Terjebak dengan Kairi. Kau?"

"Sama.." jawabnya. "Tapi dengan Sora. Ia sibuk mencari setelan yang bagus. Kau tahulah tentang Sora, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kairi yang jauh lebih banyak berdandan darinya, dia merasa terkucilkan.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu terjebak dengan Kairi?" candanya.

"Gaun." kataku. "Dia memilih banyak gaun. Bahkan memaksaku untuk ikut mencari gaun agar ia yang sedang sibuk mencari gaun sampai setumpuk gunung itu tidak dikira orang kalau Kairi orang yang suka berbelanja."

Roxas tertawa kecil. "Haha, situasi yang sama sepertiku.." katanya. "Lalu, dimana Kairi?"

Aku menunjuk ke kasir. "Sedang membayar." gumamku. "Lalu, dimana Sora?"

"Sora sedang membayar juga.." Roxas lalu tersenyum sambil melihat kasir. "Dan kasirnya tepat dimana Kairi berada.."

Aku tersenyum sambil terkejut lalu memutar tubuhku melihat kasir. Dan Roxas benar. Sora dan Kairi sedang bercakap-cakap di depan Kasir sambil membawa belanjaan mereka masing-masing, lalu berjalan menuju ke sini.

"Lho? Kalian bertemu juga?" tanya Kairi setengah terkejut. Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil mengambil belanjaanku yang dipegang Kairi.

"Yap, dan sekarang.." Roxas menyela, seraya mengambil belanjaannya dari tangan Sora. "Karena Sora membawa mobil, dia akan mengantarmu pulang, Kai. Untuk sementara, aku pinjam Namine dulu ya?"

Kairi tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya seakan itu bukan masalah. "Tidak apa. Ambil saja. Curi saja dia, malahan. Aku tidak keberatan!"

"KAIRI!"

"Baiklah.." Roxas berkata di sela-sela tawanya lalu menggandengku. "Kami pergi sebentar.."

Lalu Roxas membawaku keluar dari toko.. eh_—_butik? Sudahlah, lupakan..

-...-

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Roxas?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menyesuaikan diriku agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Roxas. Roxas justru menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Aku mau membawamu jalan-jalan saja.." jawab Roxas. "Sekaligus, kabur dari kedua pasangan bermasalah itu.."

Aku tertawa. "Bermasalah?"

Roxas membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat sambil terus berjalan, dan pada akhirnya sampai di depan toko buku.

"Toko buku?" tanyaku. Lagi-lagi Roxas hanya mengangguk sambil mengajakku masuk ke dalamnya. Lagu yang tersetel di toko buku itu cukup besar, jadi aku harus memanggil Roxas dengan cara menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Roxas!" panggilku. "Kau bawa aku kemana?"

"Ke toko buku.." jawabnya singkat. "Aku tahu kau suka menggambar, dan membaca. Maka dari itu, aku mengajakmu ke sini, karena di sini juga terjual berbagai macam alat gambar yang cukup unik buatmu." Roxas membawaku ke sebuah rak yang berisi alat-alat gambar. "Coba lihat, cat-cat poster itu.."

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Roxas. Roxas benar. Cat-cat poster ini jauh lebih bagus dibanding punyaku! Warnanya jauh lebih mengilat, dan cerah. Aku jadi ingin membelinya.

"Wow, Roxas! Cat-cat ini keren sekali! Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini!" kataku.

Roxas tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Baiklah, kau mencarilah cat poster sesukamu. Aku akan mencari buku sejarah. Buku sejarahku hilang.."

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan Roxas pergi menuju ke buku mata pelajaran. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak kusangka cowok itu, selalu tahu kalau aku jauh lebih suka mencari alat menggambar dibanding mencari gaun bersama Kairi. Sepertinya Roxas juga begitu. Ia jauh lebih suka mencari buku dibanding mencari setelan bersama Sora. Pantas saja ia membawaku ke sini.

Awalnya, aku cukup senang. Sampai aku sadar kalau semua itu hanyalah sementara. Aku tahu, semua yang ia lakukan bukanlah untukku.

Tapi untuk orang yang dulu ia sukai...

_Ahh! Jangan begitu, Namine. Roxas pastinya sudah menyukaimu. Roxas pastinya sudah melupakan gadis itu. Cukup berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Roxas mencintaimu dan hanya kamu!_

Hah... Lama-lama aku jadi pusing sendiri. Aku sampai gila untuk mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau Roxas akan melupakannya. Padahal aku tahu, kalau jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih menyukai gadis itu. Sama saja, siapa yang kubohongi? Cukup diriku sendiri

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are_**

**_The only exception  
><em>**

Mulutku tanpa sadar mengikuti lagu yang terputar di toko. Hmm, lagu ini lumayan bagus. Aku mengikuti lagu itu sekali lagi sambil melihat-lihat cat poster yang tertata rapi di raknya. Lalu aku melihat ke sebuah rak berisi kuas. Aku segera menghampiri rak itu lalu memperhatikan bentuk dan kemulusan dari kayu kuas itu. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku menjatuhkan belanjaanku.

Aku membungkuk, mengambil belanjaanku. Aku terkejut begitu tahu kalau isinya adalah setelan, yang membuktikan bahwa belanjaan Roxas tertukar denganku. Lalu aku merapikan setelan Roxas dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam plastik sampai aku melihat sebuah foto.

Foto Roxas dan Xion, yang kulihat di kamar Roxas.

Memori tentang pertanyaan bagaimana perasaan Roxas kepadaku mulai berputar kembali. Bagaimana kalau Roxas mencintaiku, tapi tidak sepenuhnya? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Roxas akan meninggalkanku? Hanya demi Xion? Atau lebih buruk lagi...

Masih mencintai Xion?

**_I've got a tight grip of reality_**

**_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_**

**_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_**

**_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream_**

"Nam! Namine!"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Roxas memegang dua plastik. Yang satu adalah buku sejarah yang dibilangnya, dan yang satu...tentunya gaunku.

"Emm.. kurasa kita tertukar plastik. Aku malah membawa gaunmu. Maaf ya?" Roxas memberiku plastik berisi gaunku dan aku memberinya plastik berisi setelannya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa.." jawabku tercekat.

Roxas menatapku heran. "Kau kenapa, Nam? Sakit?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak.. Lebih baik, kita pulang saja.. bagaimana?"

Roxas mengangguk sambil menggandeng tanganku. "Oke, aku juga tidak mau kalau kau tiba-tiba sakit.."

Dengan cepat, Roxas membawaku pergi dari toko buku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang polos dan tersenyum itu.

Entahlah, Roxas.. Yang membuatku tidak enak badan adalah..

Karena **kau adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.**

_**You are**_

**_The only exception_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: pendek gilee?<strong>

**hiraukan.. oke, saya sempat bingung untuk chapter ini, karena saya sudah merencanakan kalau chap selanjutnya adalah pernikahan Aqua dan Terra (oops..)**

**Lagu tadi adalah _The Only Exception_ by _Paramore_  
><strong>

**terima kasih untuk reviewnya Swandie, KuroMaki RoXora, Hikari Shourai, dan Mistletoe**

**tanpa kalian, chapter ini ga bakal keluar..**

**oh iya, saya sekalian nanya, boleh?**

**Kalau Roxas ulang tahun, enaknya dikasih hadiah apa, ya?**

**saya lagi dilema buat hadiah itu. saya sampai kepikiran mau ngapain sebelum menemukan hadiah buat Roxas. **

**jawab lewat review ya. saya tunggu ^^v**

**Luv,**

**Complicated021  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_Entah sejak kapan..._—

_Senyumnya menghilang.._

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: Square Enix. Cuma cerita ini yang saya punya..**

**.**

Chapter 12: I will always love you

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari belajar di sekolah, dan pulang sekolah ini liburan musim panas dimulai.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku merasa senang, tapi.. ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Satu minggu ini aku selalu mendapat pesan dari Axel yang terus meracuni otakku, sampai aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Pada akhirnya, nilai mata pelajaranku yang menjadi korbannya.

Axel berkali-kali mengirim pesan tentang Roxas. Ia memohon padaku agar aku tidak punya pikiran yang mengatakan kalau aku harus putus dari Roxas. Awalnya sih aku tidak punya pikiran seperti itu sampai Axel mengatakan hal itu!

Aku menyukai Roxas. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Kalau berpisah darinya, mungkin aku bukan apa-apa sekarang. Aku senang saat aku menyadari bahwa di luar sana ada orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Termasuk Roxas. Sayangnya, Roxas masih mengingat Xion. Kalau begini terus, hatiku yang tersakiti.

"Baiklah, anak-anak!" sahut Miss Lockhart pada akhirnya. "Jangan lupa mempelajari bab 6. Bab ini harus kalian pelajari baik-baik. Kalau setiap ulangan ada yang mendapat nilai F," Miss Lockhart mengambil tali tambang dari laci mejanya. "Kalian tahu akibatnya.."

Beberapa anak ada yang ngeri ketakutan terkecuali Sora yang duduk di belakangku lalu membisiki aku. Yang membuatku bingung, matanya menatapi jam dinding.

"Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi.." bisiknya sesuai dengan jarum yang mulai berdetik.

Aku mengangkat satu alisku heran saat mendengar Kairi yang duduk di sebelahku membisikkan hal yang sama seperti yang dibisiki Sora. "Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi.."

"Terutama kau, Miss Swing.." kata Miss Lockhart menatapku. Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Minggu ini nilaimu mulai menurun. Ada apa denganmu? Kukira kau bisa mempertahankan prestasimu walau hasilnya masih di bawah Roxas. Apa kau yakin bisa menaikkan nilaimu kembali?"

Aku menunduk lalu mengangguk. "Ya, Miss Lockhart. Akan kuusahakan." Aku lalu merasakan tatapan dari Roxas yang duduk di pojok belakang. Aku meliriknya dan melihatnya menatapku serius. Kenapa dia?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan latihan bab 6. Kalian harus.." Selama Miss Lockhart menjelaskan latihan, beberapa anak termasuk Sora dan Kairi menatap jam dinding kembali lalu berbisik.

"Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi.."

Aku menatap Roxas dan kulihat dirinya yang menatapi jam dinding diam-diam. Ada apa di kelas ini?

Karena penasaran, aku menatap jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul 11.59. Hmm.. Kemungkinan inilah penyebabnya.

"Jadi, dulu di Kingdom Hearts seluruhnya berjalan dengan damai. Sampai-sampai.." Miss Lockhart menjelaskan sambil menulis di papan tulis walau anak-anak di kelas tidak memperhatikannya dan dirinya tidak sadar kalau ia tidak diperhatikan.

"Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi.." Kudengar Sora berbisik. Dari nadanya ia berbisik, ia kelihatan senang sekali. Aku menatap jam dinding sekali lagi. Suara 'tik tik tik' terdengar di telingaku.

5..

4..

3..

2..

"Maka dari itu," Miss Lockhart melanjutkan. "Kingdom Hearts mempunyai sejarah yang—"

RING! RING!

"HOREEE!" Anak-anak di kelas mulai berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghamburkan kertas dan buku-bukunya ke udara. Kairi meloncat kegirangan dan parahnya, Sora berdiri di atas meja sambil berteriak "Aku bebas! Aku bebas!"

Aku hanya ternganga menatap keberanian anak-anak di depan Miss Lockhart yang duduk di kursinya sambil mengelus dadanya, mungkin karena kaget melihat anak-anaknya yang berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Musim panas! Musim panas! Terima kasih, ya Tuhan!" teriak Sora lalu turun dan memeluk Miss Lockhart. "Sampai jumpa lagi di akhir musim panas, Miss Lockhart!"

Sora keluar kelas diikuti anak-anak yang lain. "Bebas! Bebass!"

Roxas menghampiriku lalu mengajakku keluar kelas setelah beberapa anak telah keluar dari ruangan. "Sampai jumpa di akhir musim panas, Miss Lockhart," Roxas berkata pada Miss Lockhart saat ia masih melihat guru itu masih bengong di ruangan kelas.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil membiarkan tangan Roxas membawaku menuju lorong sekolah. Tepatnya menuju loker kami.

"Kenapa sih, anak-anak tadi?" aku mulai bertanya, berusaha menahan kegelian di perutku saat melihat hura-hura yang ditimbulkan Sora, dan teman lainnya seperti Hayner, Pence, Olette, Selphie, dan Tidus.

"Kau tahu lah," suara Roxas terdengar tenang, "Anak-anak di sini memang selalu begitu. Kau harus mengikuti tradisi seperti ini tiap tahun, hura-hura setelah sekolah selesai dan menikmati liburan musim panas!"

Tidak bisa menahan, aku tertawa. Apalagi saat aku mendekati loker Roxas, Sora berlarian tidak jelas dan melompati anak-anak yang menghalanginya. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia punya kebiasaan seperti itu?

"Ia punya kebiasaan seperti ini sejak dulu," Roxas tersenyum sambil menutup pintu lokernya. Ia seperti menjawab pertanyaanku walau aku tidak bertanya kepadanya. "Guru-guru kami di TK, SD, dan SMP sempat repot mengurus anak itu karena staminanya yang tak kunjung habis. Tenang, bukan berarti ia akan menyakiti seseorang. Ia akan malu pada Kairi kalau seperti itu.."

Aku tertawa lagi sambil berusaha menghindar dari anak-anak yang menghindari dari Sora. Dimana Kairi?

"Emmm, Roxas," panggilku. "Aku ke lokerku dulu. Aku juga harus mencari Kairi untuk memberi tahunya tentang ini.."

Dan sepertinya Roxas tahu apa yang kumaksud dari 'ini' adalah tingkah laku Sora.

"Baiklah..," Roxas berkata. "Aku tunggu di luar, ya?"

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju lokerku. Sekaligus mencari Kairi dan menghindar dari lompatan bagus Sora.

-...-

Setelah berhasil menghindar dari hura-hura di lorong sekolah, aku berhasil menemukan Kairi di lokernya yang terletak di sebelah lokerku. Aku segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei, darimana saja kau?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu lokerku.

Kairi menutup pintu lokernya. "Dari mengepaki isi lokerku?" Ia tersenyum aneh lalu giliran menanyaiku. "Kau sendiri?"

"Dari lorong sekolah di depan kelas Miss Lockhart. Aku terjebak bersama Roxas di sana. Kau tahu? Pacarmu, Sora sedikit gila di sana.." jawabku sambil membereskan isi lokerku.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, bukan Sora namanya.." katanya tenang sambil tersenyum aneh lagi. _Curious_, aku bertanya.

"Apa ada yang mengubah harimu, Kairi?" tanyaku geli. "Kau tersenyum terus.."

Kairi menggenggam kedua bahuku lalu berteriak tepat di mukaku, "Aqua memintaku menjadi pendampingnya!"

"Benarkah? Wow banget!" kataku.

Kairi mengangguk-angguk kesenangan. "Aku tahu, keren bukan?"

Aku mengangguk sebelum ponselku berdering, bersama dengan ponsel milik Kairi.

**_To: Namine  
>From: Roxas<br>_**_Kau dimana?_

Aku mengetik ponselku, menjawab balasannya.

**_To: Roxas  
>From: Namine<br>_**_Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Sedang membereskan lokerku dan berbincang dengan Kairi._

"Maaf, Kairi.. Aku harus pergi dulu.." aku berkata sambil membetulkan posisi ranselku yang mau turun.

"Aku juga, Sora berniat mengajakku jalan-jalan sore ini. Sampai ketemu di bandara besok!" katanya sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah menuju tempat parkir, sampai mendapat pesan masuk di ponselku.

**_To: Namine  
>From: Roxas<br>_**_Tak apa. Aku baru saja keluar sekolah. Cuma memastikan aja, kamu baik-baik saja apa nggak_

**_To: Roxas  
>From: Namine<br>_**_Apa maksudmu 'memastikan aku baik-baik saja'?_

_**To: Namine  
>From: Roxas<br>**... memastikanmu selamat sampai di lokermu dari lompatan hebat Sora_

Aku tertawa dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah sampai di tempat parkir sekolah. Aku melihat sosok Roxas yang sedang mempersiapkan motornya.

"Roxas!" panggilku menghampirinya.

Roxas menoleh dan tersenyum melihatku berlari menghampirinya, lalu memberiku salah satu helm miliknya.

"Ini," katanya. "Pakailah. Kita harus pergi ke pantai. Yang lain sudah menunggu di sana."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku heran. "'Yang lain'?"

Kali ini, giliran Roxas yang menatapku heran. "Kau tahu lah. Riku, Sora, Kairi, Hayner dan yang lainnya. Mereka melakukan acara penutupan atau apalah yang Sora sebut 'Akhir Masuk Sekolah' di pantai," Roxas menjelaskan.

Aku hanya membentuk mulutku 'O', menandakanku mengerti.

"Ayo cepat," Roxas mengisyaratkanku. "Kau tidak mau ketinggalan pesta kembang apinya kan?"

-...-

"Oh, hai Nam!" sapa Kairi. "Kukira Roxas tidak mengajakmu.."

"Enak saja. Tentu saja dia bakal mengajakku. Dia kan pacarku.." keluhku.

"Ya ya. Tapi aku berterima kasih banget, lho.."

"Ha?"

"Kok 'ha'? Dengar, sebelum kau pindah Roxas jarang-jarang ikut pesta ini. Walau Sora dan aku menyebut acara penutupan ini seperti tradisi.." Kairi menjelaskan.

"Yang benar?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja sore ini!" Kairi berteriak sambil mendorongku menuju kumpulan teman-teman Sora dan Kairi yang tidak terlalu kukenal.

"Hai, Namine.." sapa Olette yang duduk di sebelah Kairi.

"Hai, Olette. Kau ikut juga acara ini?" tanyaku.

Olette mengangkat bahunya seakan ia mengatakan kalau ia sudah biasa mengikuti acara ini. "Hayner yang pertama kali mengajakku. Karena besok, aku, Hayner dan Pence akan pergi ke Mysterious Tower. Taman rekreasi itu memiliki banyak wahana yang menyenangkan, jadi kami ke sana. Kau sendiri?"

"Roxas yang mengajakku.." kataku. "Bisa dibilang, inilah yang pertama kalinya.."

"Kau tahu, Namine? Kau cukup membuatku terkagum.." Olette berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kau berhasil membuat Roxas yang dulu suram jadi seperti ini. Asal kau tahu saja, terkadang dia selalu melewatkan acara ini. Dia selalu saja berkumpul dengan gengnya.."

Mataku membulat saking terkejut. Wow, aku tidak tahu Roxas sampai meninggalkan temannya sendiri. Hanya untuk geng aneh itu. Walau harus kuakui, orang macam Axel yang di geng itu memang baik.

"Kalian siap untuk kembang apinya, kan?" tanya Sora bersama Hayner yang menyiapkan sebuah kembang api yang panjangnya sekitar 1 meter dan diameternya seperti kaleng makanan yang selalu kubeli.

"Siap! Langsung luncurkan, Sora!" kudengar Pence dan yang lain berteriak. Ia menyiapkan kamera Nikon miliknya untuk menangkap gambar foto kembang api.

"5...," Hayner menyalakan api di seutas tali kembang api dan menutup telinganya bersama Sora.

"4...," lanjut Sora. "3..., 2..."

"Tunggu," kataku sejenak. "Sekarang?"

"1!"

DUAR! CTAR CTAR! DUAR!

"SELAMAT HARI 'AKHIR MASUK SEKOLAH'!" teriak Sora dan yang lain secara bersamaan. Termasuk Roxas sambil ikut tertawa di pelukan Sora.

Banyak yang mengocok botol soda lalu membuka tutupnya, membiarkan soda menyemprot kami semua yang ada di pantai. ...Darimana soda itu?

Sora mengangkat Kairi dan membawanya ke air lalu melepasnya tanpa adanya rasa pengampunan. "Rasakan, Kairi!" Pacar macam apa itu?

Kairi hanya tersenyum licik lalu membawa Sora ke air, membalas perbuatannya. "Di mukamu, Sora!"

"Ayo, semua! Terjun ke air! Nggak dingin banget kok!" teriak Sora melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Tentu saja mereka tergoda dan ikut masuk ke air kecuali aku. Aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang harus pulang dengan keadaan kering. Karena kalau basah, aku akan benar-benar ketangkap basah oleh pamanku.

"Namine! Ayo masuk! Airnya lumayan hangat kok!" teriak Kairi.

"Ayo, Nam! Nikmati malam ini! Karena besok kita akan pergi!" teriak Sora yang menari-nari seperti sedang merayakan Pesta Tahun Baru paling meriah di tiap tahun.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak! Tidak mau!"

"Roxas! Bawa dia masuk!" teriak Sora sambil menunjukku.

Roxas, sambil tertawa berjalan mendekatiku dan aku justru menjauhinya. "Nuh-uh! Roxas, aku harus pulang dalam keadaan kering! Dan aku tidak akan pernah terjun ke air yang basah dan dingin itu!"

"Oh, ayolah Nam. Nikmati hari ini. Besok kita kan akan pergi dan tidak melihat Twilight Town lagi. Untuk hari ini saja.." Roxas memohon sambil mendekatiku. Kacamatanya yang basah telah ia lepas dan ia taruh di samping tasnya.

"Oh, tidak. Roxas, jangan macam-macam. Sekali bertingkah, kau akan tahu akibatnya..," aku mengancam.

Roxas terdiam sejenak lalu ia berkata, "Lalu akibatnya apa?"

"...," kali ini aku yang terdiam karena berpikir. "Aku.. tidak akan membelikanmu es krim lagi?"

-...-

"Bagus..," keluhku. "Aku tidak perlu mandi malam ini."

"Memang tidak perlu," Sora menjawab sambil duduk di samping Kairi yang sedang menghangatkan dirinya di dekat api unggun buatan Olette. "Kau hanya perlu sikat gigi.."

"Eww, jijik banget..," kataku.

"Memang..," sahut Roxas yang segera duduk di sebelahku. "Kau harus tahan mendengar semua perkataan Sora yang cukup menjijikkan. Ini, handuk.." Roxas memberiku handuk yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

"Tunggu.. Ini semua sudah dipersiapkan? Handuk, dan segala macam?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, Namine!" sahut Hayner yang segera menyembunyikan bungkus korek apinya. "Tidak seperti Sora yang jarang bersiap-siap, aku yang lebih mempertimbangkan semuanya.."

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang membuat acara ini pertama kali?" Sora bertanya.

"Kalau begitu," selaku. "Kalian bawa baju ganti?"

...

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menyebut diri kalian orang yang penuh persiapan apabila kalian bahkan belum membawa baju ganti? Geez.." kataku.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kairi.

"Halo? Aku anak baru di sini!" kataku sambil menggigil kedinginan. Roxas yang melihatku menggigil, langsung memberiku jaket hitam miliknya.

"Pakai ini. Kau kedinginan. Kurasa aku harus segera membawamu pulang.." katanya. Aku sih setuju saja sampai Kairi mulai menahan kami berdua.

"Tunggu dulu!" katanya. "Kau pikir kau sudah menjadi pacar yang baik buat Namine?"

Tunggu.. Jangan-jangan Kairi tahu tentang Xion.

"Hanya dengan memberinya handuk dan jaket?" tanya Kairi lagi. Untungnya ia tidak tahu.

"Aku rasa?" Roxas balik bertanya.

"Baiklah.. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ini dulu sebelum kau membawa Namine sayang pulang!" Kairi berkata. Namine sayang? Apa dia sedang mabuk?

"Pertanyaan pertama!" Kairi memulai. "Siapa nama panjang Namine yang sebenarnya?"

Kuharap Roxas tahu. Amin.

"Mudah sekali," kata Roxas. "Namine Elizabeth Swing." Jawaban bagus, Roxas.

Kairi terdiam dengan matanya yang membulat karena terkejut. "Wow, tidak kusangka ada orang yang sanggup menghafal nama sepanjang itu.."

"Hei!" teriakku.

"Pertanyaan untukmu Nami!" Sora menatapku. "Siapa nama panjang orang ini?" ia bertanya sambil menunjuk Roxas yang mengumpat, "Sial"

"Aha! Itu paling mudah!" kataku girang. "Roxas Anthony Strike.."

Sama dengan Kairi, Sora terkejut. "..Wow, aku sendiri tidak hafal."

"Astaga, Sora! Aku ini sepupumu yang satu sekolah, satu rumah, bahkan pernah satu kamar denganmu!" kudengar Roxas mengeluh.

"Pertanyaan kedua!" Kairi memulai lagi. "Bagaimana kalian bisa menghafal nama pasangan kalian? Padahal hubungan kalian jauh lebih muda daripada kami."

Orang gila.

Tapi, walau aku menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka,

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melupakan segala tentang Xion.

-...-

"Kau yakin kau bisa, Nam?" tanya Roxas dari bawah setelah ia mengantarku pulang dengan motornya. Kenapa ia bertanya dari bawah? Karena sekarang, aku sedang memanjat pohon, berusaha masuk ke kamarku lewat jendela, supaya tidak diketahui oleh pamanku sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Roxas. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini.." kataku. Lewat pengalamanku yang sering ketangkap polisi karena membuat poster di malam hari, tentunya. Pada akhirnya, aku sampai di ujung jendelaku yang untungnya tidak kukunci tadi pagi. "Yap, aku sampai di kamar. Selamat tinggal, Roxas! Sampai ketemu besok!"

Roxas melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Sampai ketemu besok, Nam." Lalu ia berjalan menuju motornya dan pulang.

"Darimana saja?" tanya suara bass yang kukenal dari belakang. "Namine Swing?"

"..._busted,_" umpatku.

.

.

.

.

-...-

_**Rabu, 22 Juni 2010**_

"Namine, berhati-hatilah di sana," pamanku berkata. "Aku tahu Roxas anak yang baik. Tapi jangan pernah lengah saat kau tidak bersama Roxas, oke?"

Aku mengangguk lalu memeluk sambil mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih atas antarannya, paman."

Aku keluar dari mobil sambil tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam bandara. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai aku bertemu dengan mereka. Roxas, Sora, Kairi, dan Riku. Riku?

"Hai, Nam!" sapa Kairi sambil memelukku. "Kau pasti bingung kenapa Riku di sini kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dia diundang karena dia adalah murid teladan Terra di les anggar. Terra sangat mempercayainya seratus persen. Bahkan, ia sudah menganggap Riku seperti reinkarnasinya sendiri..," jawab Kairi.

Aku tertawa bersama Kairi lalu melihat Roxas yang berjalan menghampiriku sambil mengecup pipiku. "_Morning_, Nam..," katanya.

"_Morning_ juga, Roxas.." balasku.

"Ah, jetnya sudah datang! Ayo!"

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya akan terbang dengan jet yang disewa oleh Terra!" girangku. Roxas yang duduk di sebelahku dari awal perjalanan hanya tersenyum.

"Dia anak orang kaya. Tepatnya, ia mempunyai perusahaan. Aku tidak tahu namanya tapi, tetap saja ia **kaya**..," katanya.

Aku menoleh dan melihat ke luar jendela yang pemandangannya hanyalah awan putih yang bergumul seperti kapas. "Aku ingin mencoba menyentuh awan.."

"Nam, kau tahu kan kalau awan itu—"

"Uap air. Aku tahu.."

Roxas ikut memandang awan di jendela. "Aku juga ingin menyentuhnya. Walau aku tahu itu tidak akan bisa. Tapi aku pernah mencoba kelembutannya," Roxas berkata.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku. "Bagaimana?"

Hal selanjutnya yang kuingat, aku dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku selama 5 detik sebelum aku sadar bahwa Roxas sedang menciumku.

"Roxas!" aku menarik diriku darinya. "Kau melakukannya di waktu yang salah. Di sini? Pikiranmu kemana?"

"Pikiranku?" ia balik bertanya. "..melayang.."

Aku merona. Baiklah, di saat ini kalau melihat Roxas bertingkah bodoh seperti ini hanya ada satu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Apa nama perang yang pernah terjadi di Kingdom Hearts?"

"Keyblade War!"

.

.

.

Turun dari jet yang disewa Terra—atau lebih tepatnya—Setelah kita sampai di Destiny Island, seseorang yang dibilang orang yang disewa Terra menunjukkan penginapan mewah untuk tempat kami akan tinggal (namanya tidak disebutkan).

"Penginapan istimewa.." kagumku. "Jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah kulihat. Kenapa tidak dijadikan hotel saja?"

"Karena ini memang bukan hotel," jawab Roxas.

Kami dituntun menuju sebuah ruangan yang berisi 5 tempat tidur, 2 kamar mandi. Di lantai bawah terdapat restorannya.

"Indah! Mewah! Mahal! Keren banget!" kagum Kairi sambil tidur di kasurnya. "Selanjutnya, kita harus ngapain ya?"

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai? A-Atau ke pulau tempatku bermain semasa kecil? Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kok. Jalan kaki saja sudah cukup.." Sora mengusulkan.

"Pantai?" tanya Riku. "Kau mau ke tempat dimana aku pernah mengalahkanmu?"

"Diam, Riku."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin mencoba ke sana!" kata Kairi. "Bagaimana, Roxas? Nam?"

Aku dan Roxas sudah berjanji kalau kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di Destiny Island. BER-DU-A. Sayang, sepertinya sekarang bukanlah waktunya.

"Oke," kataku. "Itu patut dicoba.."

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam kami berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di pulau kecil yang tidak jauh dari sini. Sora berbohong. Ia bilang hanya berjalan. Faktanya, kita juga harus mendayung perahu.

Awalnya aku begitu lelah mendayung perahu, tapi sesampainya di pulau yang ternyata indah ini telah menyelamatkan jiwaku. Pulau ini jauh lebih sejuk. Anginnya jauh lebih sepoi-sepoi. Sinar mataharinya jauh lebih menyinari. Sora benar. Tempat ini benar-benar _wow_!

"Enak kan?" tanya Sora. "Apa kubilang.."

"Sora! Ini geledek banget! Aku suka tempat ini!" teriak Kairi.

"Oh, kau akan suka yang ini! Ikut aku! Ayo, Riku!" teriak Sora sambil mengajak Kairi dan Riku pergi. Meninggalkan aku sendiri bersama pacarku sendiri.

"Kau tidak tampak terkejut seperti Riku. Kau pernah ke sini?" tanyaku.

Roxas mengangguk. "Ya. Sora mengajakku ke sini saat aku mengunjungi ulang tahun nenek," katanya. "Hei, mau kutunjukkan tempat yang kusuka?"

Aku mengangguk sambil berjalan di sebelahnya. "Tentu. Di mana?"

Roxas mengajakku berjalan di sampingnya dan menuntunku ke sebuah tempat kolam dengan air terjun yang turun dari atas, sampai cipratan airnya membasahi wajah kami.

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles**_  
><em><strong>Same old, tired place lonely place<strong>_

"Inikah?" tanyaku. "Entahlah, Roxas. Tapi air ini terasa segar.."

_**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**_  
><em><strong>Vanished when I saw your face<strong>_

"Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Air ini bisa diminum langsung, lho. Mau coba?"

"Emm.. Kurasa tidak."

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Sampai Roxas tiba-tiba membuka jaketnya dan kacamatanya lalu menaruhnya di tanah. "Roxas? Apa yang kau—"

BYUR!

"Astaga, Roxas! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Coba saja, Nam! Air di sini enak kok! Kau bakal menyesal tidak melakukannya!" teriaknya sambil berenang mendekatiku.

**_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_**  
><strong><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>**

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak." tolakku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berenang!"

Kriik.. kriik.. kriik.. Sejak kapan ada jangkrik di sini?

**_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_**  
><strong><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>**

"Itukah sebabnya kau tidak mau jatuh ke dalam air di acara penutupan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa! Aku akan menjagamu!" Roxas berenang mendekatiku lagi.

**_And it was enchanting to meet you_**  
><strong><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>**

"Ti—"

BYURR!

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

Aku berhasil mengeluarkan kepalaku dari air dan menarik napas sebanyak mungkin. Airnya memang segar sih. Tapi, aku kesal.

"Kau bodoh, Roxas! Bagaimana kalau aku—"

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan tenggelam! Aku memegangimu." jawab Roxas santai. Ia memeluk pinggangku, dan tanganku memeluk lehernya. Ia berusaha membuatku dan dia mengambang dengan selamat.

_**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**_

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin ke daratan! Sekarang!" kataku. Bajuku basah kuyub dan aku tidak sempat melepas _cardigan_ milikku.

Lalu aku melihat Roxas yang tersenyum. Dan aku sadar, betapa dekatnya wajahku dengannya saat aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang dingin.

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

"Roxas.. bawa aku ke daratan, sekarang.." kataku.

"Harus ada bayarannya.." Perhitungan sekali.

"Urrgh, baiklah..," aku mendekati wajahnya lalu mencium bibirnya yang basah dan segar karena air. "Puas?"

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

Roxas hanya tertawa lalu membawaku kembali ke daratan. Sejujurnya,

hari ini aku cukup senang dengan perbuatannya.

Aku sadar kalau aku mencintai Roxas.

Tapi apakah dia sadar kalau aku nyata di depannya? Bahwa aku...

Oh, topik itu terbawa lagi. Bahwa aku bukan Xion?

.

.

.

-...-

**Minggu, 26 Juni 2010**

"Nam! keluarlah!" panggil Kairi. "Kau tampak cantik dengan gaun itu!"

"...Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, kenapa aku menyarankanmu membeli baju itu?"

"...Kau benar.."

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu berjalan keluar. Aku mengenakan gaun magenta yang saat itu kubeli bersama Kairi di butik—eh, toko? eh.. sudahlah. Gaunnya panjang dan tidak berlengan tapi memperlihatkan selangka dan bahuku. Aku sedikit malu menyadari bahwa ternyata ada Roxas, Sora dan Riku di dalam ruangan.

"Wow, Namine!" kagum Sora. Ia, bersama Riku mengenakan tuksedo yang sama. Berwarna hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Kecuali Roxas. Ia mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan dasi panjang yang hitam. Dapat kulihat dari wajahnya, ia memerah.

"Jadi? Sudah siap?" tanya Kairi. Pakaian putihnya sebagai pendamping wanita memang pas buat dia. Kairi selalu cantik di gaun manapun.

Sora dan Riku—sang pendamping pria— ikut keluar bersama Kairi.

Roxas menggenggam tanganku. "Kau cantik.."

Aku menunduk malu. "Terima kasih.."

Roxas tertawa kecil lalu mengajakku keluar. Menuju gereja, yang berada di sebelah penginapan.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di gereja, dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Acara telah berjalan dan kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tuksedo hitam berada di depan altar. Sepertinya itu Terra, pikirku.

Saat itulah, Aqua sang mempelai wanita, masuk ke dalam dengan gaun pernikahannya yang panjang, tiara yang indah, dan _veils_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Sang organis mulai memainkan lagu piano "A Thousand Year".

"Apa anda, Terra Mark Rotter menerima Aqua Rae Stoner, sebagai istri anda? Selalu menjaganya, saat ia sakit, susah, dan duka?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia." jawab Terra.

"Apa anda, Aqua Rae Stoner menerima Terra Mark Rotter sebagai suami anda? Selalu menjaganya saat ia sakit, susah dan duka?"

".. Ya, saya bersedia.." jawab Aqua.

Semuanya begitu cepat sampai pendeta memperbolehkan mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita. Sah sebagai suami istri.

"Aku mencintaimu untuk ribuan tahun.." bisik Terra.

Aqua tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu untuk ribuan tahun lebih.."

Lalu mereka berciuman, diikuti sorakan meriah dari keluarga mereka masing-masing termasuk kami.

Semua bertepuk tangan. Sampai aku mulai menyadarinya. Terra dan Aqua saling mencintai, lebih dari ribuan tahun. Aku iri dengan hubungan mereka.

DRRT DRRT

Ponselku bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk. Aku mengambilnya dari tas kecilku lalu membukanya.

**_To:Namine  
>From: Axel<em>**_  
>Nam, maaf mengganggu. Kau kutelepon tidak pernah kau angkat jadi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu atas perkataanku minggu ini.<em> _Jangan putus harapan. Roxas menyukaimu walau ia memperlakukanmu seperti Xion. Kumohon beri di kesempatan lagi._ _Jangan putus darinya._

Acara sudah selesai dan saatnya makan-makan. Aku tidak merasa lapar dan tidak ingin makan. Aku melihat Roxas di dalam restoran, melambaikan tangannya padaku.

_Roxas menyukaimu walau ia memperlakukanmu seperti Xion._

Pesan Axel terngiang di kepalaku. Mengingatkanku kembali akan Xion. Aku mencintai Roxas, lebih dari apapun. Tapi apa dia mencintaiku balik? Apa dia sudah melupakan Xion? Kalau begini terus..

**_This is me praying that_**

**_To: Axel  
>From: Namine<br>_**_Maaf Axel.. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku harus melakukan**nya.**_

Aku berjalan menghampiri Roxas. "..Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Bisa kita bicara di taman?"

"Tentu.." sahut Roxas.

Ia berjalan di sebelahku menuju taman dan entah kenapa aku sulit mengucapkan kata-kata yang harus kukatakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Nam?"

Aku tidak menatap wajahnya. Aku hanya membelakanginya. "Melihat Terra dan Aqua tadi.. mengingatkan aku akan sesuatu.."

"Sesuatu?"

"Roxas..," panggilku sambil menatapnya. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu saat bersamaku?'

"..." Roxas mengangguk. "Cinta. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Sungguh?" tanyaku pelan. Roxas mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukai Xion?"

_**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends**_

Roxas terdiam. Matanya membulat. Tubuhnya mematung. Ia seperti putus harapan. Terdiam cukup lama, aku bertanya.

"Apa kau lebih menyukai Xion daripada aku?"

Masih terdiam, sepertinya aku sudah mendapat jawabannya.

"Sudah kuduga," kataku. Aku berjalan melewati Roxas menuju ke luar taman.

"Tunggu," panggil Roxas. "Nam, ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan.."

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Roxas. Aku tidak marah.." kataku. "Kau mencintai Xion dan itu tidak salah. Ternyata selama ini aku lah penghalangmu."

"Bukan! Kau bukan penghalang, Nam. Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah awal dari hidupku yang baru.."

_**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**_

"Kalau begitu!" tukasku. "Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati dan kau malah meninggalkanku di belakang. Kalau aku awal dari hidupmu yang baru, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau selalu tidak bisa melupakan Xion? Kau mencintaiku, tapi kau buta! Kau tidak bisa melihat mata**ku. **Kau melihat matanya, mata Xion! Kau pikir aku Xion?"

Roxas ternganga begitu melihatku meneriakinya. Matanya menunjukkan perasaan yang tersakiti tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena dialah yang pertama kali menyakitiku.

Tapi kemudian aku tersenyum pahit, air mata mulai turun. "baiklah. Inilah yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin bersama Xion, bukan aku. Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Kau bebas sekarang. Aku melepasmu.."

**_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_**

Aku lari dari sana tidak mendengar panggilan Roxas. Aku bosan disakiti. Diolok oleh anak sekolah mungkin boleh, tapi kalau hati yang tersakiti lebih menyakitkan

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

-...-

Aku berlari menuju pulau tempat Sora biasa bermain. Aku duduk di atas pasir menikmati air laut yang membasahi gaun dan kakiku. Air mata terus keluar walau aku tidak ingin. Yang bisa kulakukan, hanyalah menatap pohon Paopu, kerang Thalassa yang terbawa arus sampai sini.

Aku mengambil kerang tersebut dan berhasil menumpahkan air mata dari mataku.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else_**  
><strong><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>**

****Maaf Axel, tidak bisa menepati janjiku.

Maaf Roxas, telah putus darimu dan..

menjadi penghalangmu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Enchanted__ by Taylor Swift_**

**capek. maaf lama updetnya.. author sibuk nih -_-  
>tapi, makasih banget atas review dari <em>Swandie, KuroMaki RoXora, Mistletoe, dan Bukansiapa-siapa<em>**

**saya boleh nanya lagi?**

**hadiah pas buat roxas enak'e opo yo?  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: bukan saya**  
>.<p>

Chapter 13: I'm Better Off Alone Anyway

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang dramatis itu, aku menghapus air mataku dan berusaha bersikap tegar agar aku tidak terlihat habis menangis. Aku berjalan kembali ke restoran, mendapati Kairi yang mengkhawatirkan diriku. Ia bertanya darimana saja aku, dan aku hanya menjawab kalau aku sempat berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Setelah percakapan tersebut, mataku menerawang ke sepenjuru ruangan dan mendapati Roxas yang bersender ke dinding restoran yang berwarna putih gading, sambil bermain dengan segelas minuman anggurnya. Dasinya menggantung pasrah di lehernya begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang tambah berantakan saja. Matanya terasa mati, seperti tidak ada apapun di sana.

Perhatianku kembali teralihkan ke Kairi yang tiba-tiba saja menawarkanku untuk mengambil segelas jus buah yang berada di sudut ruangan. Setelah kami mengambil jus buah kami masing-masing, Kairi meninggalkanku untuk mencari Sora. Tiba-tiba saja Riku menghampiriku sambil tertawa dan tangan kanannya memegang semangkuk _Crème brûlée_.

"Hei, Nam! Hahahahaha," Riku masih tertawa saja padahal ia tepat berada di depan seorang wanita seperti aku, "Kau seharusnya melihat Sora tadi. Untung saja aku pergi sebelum Kairi datang.."

"Ada apa dengan Sora?" aku bertanya pada Riku sambil meminum jus buahku. Riku menghabiskan tawanya selama 5 menit lalu ia mulai berkata sambil memakan _Crème brûlée _miliknya, "Sora tersandung sapu tanganku dan wajahnya sekarang penuh dengan _Crème brûlée _punyanya! Wohoho, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya yang kasihan dan wajah Kairi yang malu akannya!"

Aku tertawa ketika Riku mulai tertawa lagi mengingat kejadian yang dialami Sora tersebut. Sangat sulit membayangkan Sora seperti itu, kalau saja aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihatnya lagi, aku sudah pasti mati karena tertawa berhari-hari.

"Wow, Nam. Ketawamu terlalu berlebihan..," Riku tertawa sambil menepuk pundakku, "tumben sekali kau sendiri di sini. Tidak seperti Kairi dan Sora yang dari tadi selalu nempel bagaikan lem. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Roxas?"

Mendengar namanya, aku hanya diam saja. Saat ini, atau mungkin selamanya, aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Mungkin.

"Namine?" tanya Riku heran begitu ia melihatku yang tiba-tiba saja pendiam. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku lalu berkata sambil tersenyum, "Roxas.. dia ada di_—_" Seketika, ketika aku melihat di mana Roxas bersandar, ia tidak ada di situ lagi, "entahlah.. Aku tidak tahu."

"Hei, apa ada yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Riku penasaran, "karena aku merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Sedetik yang lalu aku melihat Roxas di sana, raut wajahnya suram dan putus asa. Lalu aku melihatmu di sini, terlihat...aneh."

Menghiraukan komentar Riku, aku kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita tidak membicarakannya? Oke? Aku.. aku hanya.. bingung."

Riku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu ia mengajakku ke tempat Kairi dan Sora berada, dengan ketidakadanya Roxas yang pergi entah kemana.

.

.

-...-

Kami kembali ke ruangan kami di penginapan dan Sora mengajak Riku serta Roxas untuk keluar membeli oleh-oleh atau semacamnya, sedangkan aku dan Kairi lebih memilih di ruangan penginapan dibanding berjalan-jalan lagi karena kami berdua sudah terbiasa dengan penghangat ruangan dan acara televisi menarik. Kairi yang menyadari ada sesuatu di antara aku dan Roxas sejak kami pulang dari restoran, ia mulai bertanya kepadaku. Dan aku menceritakannya semuanya.

"Kau putus dengan Roxas?" Kairi bertanya sambil terkejut, "astaga, Namine! Bagaimana bisa? Sejauh ini yang kutahu hubungan kalian langgeng-langgeng saja."

"Entahlah. Sejak aku memutusinya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara padaku. Aku sendiri bingung apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku apa tidak. Dan anehnya, aku bingung sendiri," kataku pada Kairi.

Kairi mengangguk seakan mengerti lalu berkata, "Kalau kau masih bingung, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja lagi padanya? Kupikir itu akan membantu. Atau lebih baik jangan?"

Kami berbincang-bincang begitu lamanya sampai kami tidak menyadari kalau Sora, Riku dan Roxas sudah kembali dari acara jalan-jalan mereka. Sora membawa kalung terbuat dari kerang untuk Kairi, Riku membawa sekotak es krim rasa buah Paopu, sedangkan Roxas tidak membawa apa-apa. Kairi menyambut hangat Sora sedangkan aku hanya tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurku sambil terpaku memandang televisi, menghiraukan mereka. Aku tahu, aku tahu.. tindakan kejam.

Waktu cepat berlalu dan aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan mendapati Kairi sudah tidur di kasurnya, sama dengan yang lain. Aku beranjak berdiri dari kasurku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Di situlah aku melihat Roxas sedang sibuk menyikat giginya. Menghiraukan keberadaannya, aku mengambil sikat gigiku dan mengolesinya pasta gigi, lalu mulai menyikat gigi.

"Hei," kudengar Roxas bergumam. Aku menatapnya lalu balas bergumam, "Hei.."

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku hanya terus menyikat gigiku seakan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarku. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku tidak boleh bersikap begini terus padanya. Setelah kami selesai menyikat gigi, aku mulai berbicara, "Eh_—_"

"Eh_—_," Roxas mulai berkata. Kami tertawa lalu kami berdua sama-sama mengatakan hal yang sama seperti,

"Kau duluan."

"Kau duluan."

Kali ini, Roxas membiarkanku berbicara duluan. Aku membuka mulutku untuk berkata, tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang mau keluar. Lalu pada akhirnya aku berkata, "Aku minta maaf karena meneriakimu tadi. Seharusnya peristiwa itu tidak terlalu keras. Aku terlalu mendramatis dan.. semua itu langsung terucapkan begitu saja_—_"

"Ti-Tidak apa, Nam," Roxas menyelaku, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Tidak heran nilaimu jatuh semua. Aku memang tidak memikirkan perasaanmu_—_"

"Yah, kau memang benar," kataku, "tapi tidak berarti aku harus terus marah padamu."

Roxas berjalan mendekatiku perlahan, "Kalau begitu, apa kau masih mau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi?" tanya Roxas penuh harapan. Mataku membulat saking terkejutnya. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Sudah jelas kita putus dan dia ingin kita balikan lagi? Dan itu pun tidak sampai berbulan-bulan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," kudengar suara lirih dari Roxas yang berbisik di telingaku, "tapi aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama. Yaitu membiarkanmu pergi."

"A-Aku tidak tahu, Roxas," balasku berbisik. Suaraku tercekat setiap kali Roxas menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat di telingaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang begitu aku menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak kami.

Roxas masih menunggu jawabanku dan aku hanya terpaku di dekatnya. Pikiran dan hatiku saling menentang. Pikiranku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya lagi, dan hatiku justru mengatakan bahwa aku selalu mencintainya dan ingin selalu berada bersamanya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"..Nam?" Roxas menatapku karena aku sama sekali belum memberinya jawaban. Aku tersadar dari pemikiranku sendiri lalu menatap matanya yang berwarna biru laut tersebut dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi.

Tanganku bergerak sendiri menyentuh pipi Roxas yang hangat, lalu membawa wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku. Setelah itu, aku membiarkan bibirku melekat dengan bibirnya yang dingin, mendapati Roxas yang tampak terkejut dengan reaksiku yang datang secara tiba-tiba ini namun lega. Ia membiarkan jemari-jemariku yang lalu bermain dengan rambut emasnya. Roxas sendiri membiarkan tangannya memeluk pinggangku.

...Dan berpelukan, dan berciuman. Begitulah tindakan kami sekarang bermenit-menit di dalam kamar mandi yang cukup luas ini. Setiap kali aku berusaha mengambil napas, bibirnya menangkap bibirku kembali dan melakukan sesi itu setiap menit yang ada. Aku sempat tidak sadar apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini. Aku bahkan membiarkannya menciumi belakang leherku. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, mengetahui betapa lemasnya tubuhku ini di bawah sentuhannya.

"..Roxas," kataku mendesah. Aku tahu kalau aku harus berhenti sekarang, walaupun sebagian dariku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bersamanya. Tapi kalau aku terus bersamanya, aku tahu suatu saat nanti peristiwa ini akan terulang lagi. Patah hati, tangisan, dan keputus asaan akan terus terulang lagi apabila ia masih mengingat Xion. Aku tahu itu.

"Roxas," kataku kemudian, mendorong dadanya yang datar agar memberhentikan perbuatannya, "cukup."

Roxas berhenti lalu menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut dan menatapku tepat di mata. Aku menelan ludahku yang tercekat dan tidak sadar kalau air mata tiba-tiba mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang kali lalu berkata, "Aku tidak bisa.."

Aku melepaskan genggamannya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku merebahkan diriku ke atas kasur lalu menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut tebal sampai tak ada satupun dari anggota tubuhku yang terlihat. Aku terus menangis sepanjang malam, sampai aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

-...-

Pagi hari mulai tiba. Aku tidak sanggup bangun dari tidurku dan tubuhku tidak kuat untuk bergerak. Aku sempat heran, kenapa aku bisa bangun kesiangan, mengingat aku adalah orang tipe bangun pagi. Tapi hari ini, aku tidak memedulikannya. Aku harus tetap bangun walau tubuhku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, karena hari ini kami akan menemui Aqua dan eeh..suaminya. Aku harus bang_—_

"BUANGUUUUNN!" suara yang tak diduga lagi adalah suara Sora membuatku terkejut. Aku beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurku sambil membulatkan mataku terkejut, serasa habis diguncang gempa bumi.

"Kalian semua harus bangun! Kenapa cuma aku sendiri yang harus bangun oleh Kairi? Kalian curang!" keluh Sora dengan matanya yang masih terlihat ngantuk berbeda dengan pacarnya yang tersenyum cerah bak bidadari.

"Iya, iya! Aku sudah bangun!" Aku mengeluh sambil mengusap mataku. Dengan kesempatan yang ada, aku melirik ke arah Roxas yang bangun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang batuk sakit. Ia memakai kacamatanya lalu berkata pada Sora, "terserah apa katamu, Sora. Tapi tidak perlu membawa kami ke permasalahanmu juga."

"Oh, bukan hanya permasalahan Sora saja," Kairi ikut berbicara sambil tersenyum, "Ini akan melibatkan kalian semua."

Seketika Riku bangun dari tidurnya lalu berkata, "Apa?"

"Semalam, Aqua dan suaminya tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menjalani malam pertama mereka berdua. Jadi, seharian penuh ini mereka akan menjalankannya . Kita tentunya tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Jadi, selama mereka sibuk dengan malam pertama mereka, kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita berkeliling sampai tengah malam!" Kairi berkata senang seakan tidak ada-apa yang salah.

Kau pasti bercanda.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**s****o, yeah ngaret abis padahal UKK udah berakhir 3 minggu lalu... (masih puyeng soalnya)  
><strong>

**maaf buanget guys! emang udah sifat alami si author *gplak!**

**sekalian aja, saya bales review di sini:  
><strong>

**_KuroMaki RoXora:_**iyakakak. sekalian aja yuk, ngebayangin Sora bisa ngelompat sampai planet jupiter.**  
><strong>

**_Swandie:_**hehehe, kayaknya di sini ada elepsisnya lagi nih =,=a tolong dibantu yaa~

**_Mistletoe_**: Namine emang kasihan, Roxasnya aja yang ceblek banget :D. ya dong, emang harus gitu. kalau nggak, nggak seru namanya :)

**_Hikari Shourai:_**hadiahnya boleh juga :D ntar pas Namine ngasih, Namine bilang, "nih, hadiah buat lo, biar ga pake kacamata lagi. ngeliat lu pake kacamata lagi bosen mbookk! *gplak! huahahaha

**_christype:_**tau yah, si Roxas belangsak bat hehe, kalau buat cerita lucu, takutnya garing ._. #krikkrik

**makasih buanget-buanget nya yaah! Stoknya _Can't Smile Don't Blame_ mo habis soalnya :D**

**jadi saya mohon support dari kalian semua! soo.. A LOT OF KISSES FOR YOU GUYS! XD  
><strong>

**lewat REVIEW lah~ karena berkat kalian, saya semangat lagi nerusin yang ini! BUAHAHAHAHA**

**(hampir lupa) Luv, Complicated021**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S  
><strong>

**jangan lupa, baca yang _You Are the Only One _yaah ;)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_Entah sejak kapan...—_

_Senyumnya menghilang…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: square enix. saya cuma numpang doang  
><strong>

.

Chapter 14: Stay

.

.

"Jadi.. Kau mau membawa kami ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran seraya menatap Kairi yang dari tadi sibuk membaca beberapa pesan masuk di ponselnya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya, menghiraukan pertanyaanku yang kurang lebih menunggu jawaban darinya selama 15 menit. Aku menghela napas frustasi sambil menyambar ponselnya dari tangannya tapi Kairi justru memrotes, "Hei! Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku," kataku sambil membaca beberapa pesan yang dari tadi membuat Kairi senyam-senyum lalu menutup ponselnya setelah selesai membacanya, "sedetik yang lalu kukira kau saling mengirim pesan dengan Aqua, tapi kau justru melakukannya dengan Sora."

"Bagaimana bisa ketahuan?" kudengar suara Sora yang mengeluh dari kursi depan ditambah suara Kairi yang tepat berada di sebelahku, duduk di antara aku dan Roxas (karena memang aku yang memintanya). "Yah, katakan itu," katanya sambil mengambil ponselnya dariku, "di muka **_mantan_**mu."

Mataku membulat saking terkejutnya dan pipiku mulai terasa panas. Semoga tidak ada yang melihat wajahku, atau bahkan meliriknya, karena wajahku mungkin saja sudah **sangat** memerah. Dan entah kenapa, aku mulai melirik Roxas dan mendapati dirinya balas melirikku dengan wajahnya yang sama merahnya denganku. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajah Kairi yang memasang senyum kemenangan sambil mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Dalam hati, aku mulai berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menghajar Kairi setelah ini.

Sekitar 45 menit lamanya kami berada di dalam mobil, menunggu Riku (karena dialah sopirnya) mengantar kami sampai ke tempat tujuan, tapi sungguh ini sudah keterlaluan. Saking tidak sabarnya, aku mulai bertanya pada Riku, "Riku, Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana sih? Kita sudah melewati beberapa tempat tapi tidak ada satupun yang kau pilih."

"Entahlah, Nam. Aku sendiri juga bingung," Riku menjawab sambil tertawa, "aku hanya menyetir. Kairi yang mengintstruksiku. Tanyakan saja padanya."

"Kau tidak dengar tadi? Dia _benar-benar_ sudah menghiraukan aku. Kenapa kau bahkan tidak menanyakannya sendiri?"

"Sudah, dan berakhir sama denganmu. Dia tidak menjawabku."

Aku menghela napas lelah akibat perbuatan Kairi. Ia sudah memegang kontrol hari ini dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap wajah Kairi yang membalas tatapan, seperti mengatakan, '_Akan kubawa kau ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan.'_

.

.

-...-

Kukira aku tidak akan selamat hari ini. Mengetahui Kairi akan menuntun kami ke taman bermain bernama _Mirage Arena_, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Melihat wahananya saja aku tidak sanggup. Walaupun aku tidak pernah ke sana sebelumnya, tapi tempat itu cukup terkenal di majalah _Twilight News_ dan memperoleh bintang lima dari segi tantangannya. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa kabur kali ini. Aura Kairi begitu kuat sampai aku tidak bisa lepas dari genggamannya. Apalagi setelah Sora mengajak kami menaiki _Cranium Shaker_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Roxas yang sedang berdiri di belakangku. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku bingung lalu menjawab, "..mungkin? Entahlah."

"Kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu di ____café ____itu kalau kau mau," Roxas menyarankan sambil menunjuk ke arah _café _yang berjarak sekitar 10 kaki dari _Cranium Shaker_, "kau tidak mau muntah setelah menaiki wahana itu, kan?"

Aku menghela napas lalu bertanya padanya, "Padahal masih ada tempat yang tidak begitu menyeramkan dibanding _Cranium Shaker_. Entahlah, seperti menonton _House of Wax_ di bioskop tengah malam, mungkin?"

Roxas mengangkat bahunya seakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sora yang mengajak mereka untuk naik wahana mengerikan tersebut, "Begitulah Sora. Baginya wahana tersebut adalah mainan luar biasa baginya. Sora sudah pernah naik _Cranium Shaker_ setidaknya... sekitar seratus kali mungkin. Dan dia menyebutku bukan seorang lelaki apabila aku belum mencoba permainan tersebut."

"Dan kau mencobanya?"

"Yap. Dan jujur saja, aku sampai menghabiskan 40 kantung kertas untuk muntah. Wahana itu membuatku gila!"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar keluhannya lalu aku melihat Kairi yang tiba-tiba berjalan menghampiriku. Roxas pergi dari sisiku menuju ke arah Sora yang memanggilnya berkali-kali dan aku hanya heran dengan sifat Kairi dan Sora kali ini, "Ada apa?"

Kairi memberi wajah kesal sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi itu semua justru membuatku tambah heran saja. "Kairi?" tanyaku.

"Aku melarang Sora naik _Cranium Shaker_ walau ia sudah menaikinya berkali-kali. Tapi ia justru mengoceh tidak jelas begitu Riku mendukungku tidak menaikinya terlebih dahulu, mengingat kita baru saja selesai makan siang sebelum pergi dari penginapan," Kairi menjelaskan.

"Maklumi saja, Kairi. Sora memang punya sifat seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Roxas. Atau mungkin bisa saja ia cemburu dengan cara Riku mendukungmu. Mungkin ia berpikir kau menyukai Riku daripada dirinya," kataku mengada-ada.

"Hah, mana mungkin, Nam? Kita sudah berpacaran selama.. entahlah, 3 tahun lamanya! Dia seharusnya tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Maksudku, aku selalu mendukungnya selama ini. Riku hanyalah teman. Dia memang orang yang baik, tapi aku hanya memandangnya sebatas teman. Kupikir Riku juga akan berpikir seperti itu. Kuharap Sora mengerti."

Aku membulatkan mataku terkejut. Aku menyadari satu hal hari ini. Dan aku sendiri kekurangan hal itu. Hal yang sangat kubutuhkan.

"Aku kan tidak ingin sepertimu dan Roxas," Kairi mengeluh sambil menghela napas panjang. Sumpah, kalau dia tidur malam ini, aku akan benar-benar mendamprat Kairi.

"Lebih baik..Kau berbicara dengan Sora dan memberi tahunya apa yang baru saja kau beri tahukan padaku," kataku sambil menepuk pundak Kairi, "aku yakin Sora akan mengerti."

Kairi tersenyum, "..Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Dan kau tahu? Aku rasa kau juga harus begitu. Aku sedih melihat kalian _berdua_ canggung kali ini. Anggap saja semua yang kalian alami adalah salah paham, dan kalian cepatlah bercumbu kembali."

"Kairi," desisku.

"Oke, oke, tenang. Aku cuma memberi saran seperti yang kau katakan padaku," Kairi tertawa pelan lalu berjalan menuju Sora yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, "dan kalau aku mengikuti saranmu. Maka kau harus mengikuti saranku."

"Enak saja!" teriakku sambil tertawa. Aku terdiam sementara sebelum aku mulai memanggil Kairi, "Kairi!"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku pergi menonton bioskop tengah malam nanti?"

.

.

-...-

"Kau serius mau menonton film _House of Wax?_" tanya Roxas yang berjalan di sampingku sambil ikut memilih film yang akan kita tonton di dalam bioskop. Kami berdua kabur dari genggaman Kairi, dan sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kepergian kami juga. Memang cuek seperti biasanya.

"Yap. Aku rasa semua sama saja. _Mirage Arena_ menyediakan film seram semua malam ini. Dan yang bisa kupilih hanya ini. Memang kenapa?" aku kembali bertanya.

Roxas menaikkan kacamata tebalnya lalu mengangguk kepalanya seperti biasanya sambil berkata, "Yah, film itu kan sama seramnya dengan yang lain. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Lebih baik menonton film seram daripada naik wahana seram," kataku sambil menarik tangan Roxas untuk masuk ke dalam bioskop. Kami sudah membeli _popcorn _dan segelas soda sebelum memasuki ruangan, siap-siap menghadapi klimaks film yang akan datang nanti.

"Nam," Roxas memanggilku. Aku menengadah lalu bertanya balik, "Apa?"

"..Apa kau mengajakku ke sini sebagai.. 'teman'?" Roxas bertanya gugup sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Aku membulatkan mataku terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bertanya hal itu padaku tapi aku hanya menjawab, "lihat saja nanti."

Kami tidak berbicara lagi begitu film dimulai. Aku cukup asyik menonton film ini dan kurasa Roxas juga merasa seperti itu. Begitu adegan menyeramkannya dimulai, aku membenamkan kepalaku pada lengan Roxas yang beruntungnya sangat dekat dengan lenganku, "Apa adegannya sudah selesai?"

Roxas menepuk pundakku, berusaha menenangkanku lalu berkata, "Tenang. Kau tidak perlu melihatnya kalau kau mau. Film ini sepertinya akan membuatmu trauma. Apa lebih baik berhenti saja?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tidak mau lalu Roxas mengangkat wajahku agar wajahku menatap wajahnya lalu sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Kau memang seenaknya saja."

Tanpa sadar, aku menekan bibirku dan membiarkannya melekat dengan bibir Roxas, bermain dengannya sampai Roxas mulai balas menciumku. Ia cukup terkejut dengan reaksiku, mengingat semalam aku telah menolaknya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak. Aku membiarkannya menciumi belakang leherku dan aku beruntung sekali mendapat tempat duduk di pojokan, karena tidak ada yang melihat. Roxas mulai mencium leherku dan turun ke selangkaku, mengingat aku memakai kaos yang membatasi bahuku saja.

Menit-menit terlewati, Roxas mulai berbisik padaku, "..Kau berubah pikiran?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, menyadari bahwa bibir Roxas masih berada di leherku, "..Ya," aku membiarkan Roxas menjaga jarak denganku lalu aku kembali berkata, "Aku masih mencintaimu. Dan aku tahu Xion adalah sahabatmu. Tentu saja kau tidak akan melupakannya. Tapi pikiranku kacau, aku jadi tidak bisa memilih. Selama ini yang selalu kupikirkan adalah tidak ada orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya, mengingat orang tuaku telah tiada."

Roxas menggenggam kedua bahuku lalu berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Nam. Kepergian Xion memang meninggalkan bekas luka di lubuk hatiku, tapi kau yang datang memperbaikinya. Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama."

Aku tersenyum lalu membiarkan bibirku bertaut kembali dengannya. Roxas mulai bertanya, "Jadi.. kita jadian lagi?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, Roxas. Kita jadian lagi."

"Kemarin malam hanya salah paham," Roxas berkata, "Ya kan?"

Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku ke bahu Roxas lalu sambil tersenyum aku bergumam, "Ya. Kau benar." Detik-detik aku merasa enak bisa beristirahat di bahu Roxas, Roxas memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Film ini masih mau ditonton?"

.

.

**Author's Note:hey guys!**

**saya balik lagi ini, ngelanjutin chapter 14 CSDB dan sepertinya bahasanya jadi aneh begini? (?)  
><strong>

**saya juga baru nyadar lho, kalau FanFiction itu udah berubah drastis! XS  
><strong>

**namanya juga author'nya CSDB, mau gimana lagi. kalian terjebak sama saya, huahahaah *gplang  
><strong>

**oke, sori ngaret banget guys. soalnya saya ga mau CSDB mau selesai ( T^T)  
><strong>

**stoknya dikit lagi mau habis. hueee...  
><strong>

**dan yeaah.. fic saya yang baru, You Are The Only One dengan pair RokuNami juga hilang kyk hantu. bueeh! kemana tuh fic? lama-lama saya tuntut juga *gplak!  
><strong>

**cukup basa-basi, saya balas review tmn-tmn saya dulu:  
><strong>

**_KuroMaki RoXora: _kayaknya Sora bukan manusia-_- mukanya aja kyk manusia. Bayangin aja, kalau diahualah, jangan galau terus, kan ada Roxas *gedubrak Riku bukannya sifatnya emng kyk gitu? =,=a  
><strong>

**_Rezzie Mikazuki_: sebarin ke tmn-tmn yang buanyak! ayo! ayo! seribu satu! (lah? jualan?) nggak hiatus kok :) berkat review dari kalian, yakin deh bikin saya semangka (semangat kakak) huahaha.  
><strong>

**_Swandie_: *gugup kyknya dialog di chap ini ancur ya? (kagak ngecek ulang sih) tapi adegan percintaan saya belum sebanding sama Swandie *kedip-kedip  
><strong>

**_Mistletoe_: lupa deh arti ceblek x_x crita di sini kyk naek tangga terus jatuh lagi, oke? ;)  
><strong>

**_christype_: waah, anda kemana aja nih? -_- tapi saya makasih banget, karena udah sempet-sempetnya review walaupun anda sibuk. terima kasih banget  
><strong>

**_Hikari Shourai_: kalau baca chap tadi kyknya udah jelas kalau Roxas sama Namine bakal balikan yah? Namanya juga pair RokuNami -_- nguakakak :D  
><strong>

**makasih buanget-buanget !:D**

**saya mohon berat atas support kalian semua :D nih fic mau THE END tapi ga THE END banget. tau maksudnya? saya aja nggak ngerti -_-  
><strong>

**review meneh yo, dan tunggu chapter akhirnya hueeee ( T^T)  
><strong>

**Luv, Complicated021**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAN'T SMILE DON'T BLAME**

**Disclaimer: square enix. saya cuma numpang doang  
><strong>

.

Chapter 15: You make me feel

_"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, It's hard to let it go.."_

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, hubunganku dan Roxas baik-baik saja. Memang, ketika kami berdua keluar dari bioskop tersebut, keadaan justru lebih canggung dibanding kejadian yang terjadi di bioskop. Bahkan ketika Kairi mendengar berita bahwa kami "bercumbu" kembali, ia mulai menghantuiku berhari-hari (sampai sekarang) dengan mengatakan suara ejekannya yang khas, 'Apa kubilang?'

Hari ini, Kairi memaksa kami semua untuk pulang ke Twilight Town, karena ayah dan ibunya sudah akan pergi keluar kota sehingga ia perlu menjaga rumah selama orang tuanya pergi. Aku sempat mengeluh karena aku sudah keenakan di sini, tapi aku cukup takut untuk mengutarakannya karena aku baru saja menyadari kalau Kairi pernah sekali masuk kelas karate.

"Ada apa, Namine? Kau kelihatan sibuk memikirkan sesuatu..," Kairi berkata saat ia menaruh kopernya di dekat pintu. Aku menghela napas panjang, membiarkan poni rambutku terhembus ke samping agar tidak menutupi mataku.

"Sungguh sulit memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat spesial baginya," jelasku pada Kairi sambil menaruh koperku di sebelahnya dan terlihat jelas sekali kopernya jauh lebih berisi daripada aku. Kairi memberiku tatapan bingung di wajahnya yang _innocent_ itu dan aku mencoba memperjelaskannya pelan-pelan, "aku berusaha memikirkan kado apa untuk Roxas ketika ia ulang tahun besok. Dan karena aku terlalu asyik di sini, aku sampai melupakannya."

Wajah Kairi yang tadi bingung mendadak berubah dengan tatapan terkejut seperti habis melihat hantu. Dengan tersinggung aku bertanya, "Apa-apaan dengan wajah itu?"

Kairi langsung mencubit kedua pipiku dan ia berbisik, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau besok adalah ulang tahun Roxas?! Apa Sora memberi tahumu? Ventus? Olette? Hayner? Pence? Riku?"

"Hentikan, Kai! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan!" kataku sambil menarik kedua tangannya dari pipiku. Rasanya semakin melar saja.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?! Padahal kita sengaja membuat pesta ulang tahun untuk Roxas dan aku sudah menyiapkan kepulangan kita hari ini!" Kairi berbisik kembali sambil menggoyang kedua bahuku.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu!" kataku sambil berusaha memberhentikan Kairi dari reaksinya yang menjadi gila ini, "aku kan pacarnya. Tentu saja dari dulu aku tahu," aku merapikan bajuku lalu berkata demikian keras, "kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau merencanakan pesta ulang tahunnya dan kau sudah tahu kalau hari ini kita akan pulang?! Sudah kuduga, dari awal kau sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak di _Mirage Arena_ itu!"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, kami berdua mendengar suara Sora, Roxas dan Riku yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Kairi menutup mulutku lalu berkata, "Iya, iya aku minta maaf! Tapi bisa tidak untuk tidak keras-keras? Kalau Roxas sampai tahu Hayner akan memarahiku," Kairi melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku karena aku berusaha menggigitnya lalu ia menyambut Sora yang datang memberi ciuman di pipinya, "janji, Nam!"

"Janji apa, Nam?" tanya Roxas yang muncul dari belakangku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali, sangat kaku sampai Roxas bisa merasakan sesuatu di antara aku dan Kairi.

"Tidak ada."

"Pasti ada."

"Tidak ada, Roxas."

Roxas memberiku tatapan tidak yakin. Hehe, kurasa ia tidak cukup pintar untuk membaca isi pikiranku. Apa dia berharap dirinya bisa telepati? Mungkin saja.

.

.

-...-

"Nam, apa kau punya tisu?" tanya Sora ketika ia menghampiri bangkuku. Aku mengangguk lalu mencarinya di tas kecilku untuk mencarinya, dan menemukan segulung tisu yang sudah kubeli di mini market tadi sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Oleh-olehku untuk Paman nyaris saja terjatuh dari tasku begitu aku menarik tisu tersebut.

"Ini," kataku sambil menyerahkan segulung tisu tersebut kepada Sora lalu kemudian bertanya, "untuk apa?"

Sora menunjuk ke arah Kairi yang berada di sebelahnya, "Sejak berpisah dengan Aqua dia menangis terus. Dan sepertinya Riku membutuhkannya juga. Aku bisa melihat genangan air di matanya itu. Kau tahu, dari tadi ia menatap jendela."

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali ke bangkuku kembali. Rasanya lucu juga, kalau membayangkan Kairi sudah menyiapkan rencana kepulangan kita hari ini, dan dirinya menangis dengan berjalannya rencananya yang ia anggap jenius itu. Yah, aku tetap harus menghargai hasil kerja kerasnya juga. Dia sudah membuatku dan Roxas baikan minggu ini.

Roxas bertanya padaku, "Ada apa?"

Aku menunjuk ke arah Sora yang sedang memberikan selembar tisu pada Kairi, "Sora membutuhkan tisu. Kairi menangis karena merasa tidak akan pernah melihat Aqua kembali. Dan Riku _sepertinya_ juga ikut sedih karena ia mungkin tidak akan melihat Terra lagi, mengetahui Terra adalah orang yang sibuk bekerja," jelasku sambil meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya. Sedikit canggung rasanya kalau mengingat hari dimana aku dan Roxas _putus_ dan tidak lama setelah itu, kami berhubungan kembali. Tapi Roxas tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kakakmu Ventus?" tanyaku pada Roxas, "aku tidak melihatnya dari kemarin."

"Dia mengunjungi mereka hari ini," jawab Roxas, "katanya pekerjaannya baru saja selesai hari ini, dan ia tinggal mengirim tugasnya ke bosnya lewat _e-mail_."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya dua minggu ini. Tunggu, bukankah itu berarti..

Ventus tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahun Roxas?

.

.

-...-

"Jadi..," tanya Paman Ansem ketika ia menjemputku dari bandara, "Bagaimana liburanmu di sana? Apa kau Menikmatinya?"

Aku mengangguk lalu menarik koperku dan mengikutinya keluar bandara, "Sungguh menikmatinya. Kecuali insiden di pernikahan itu. Dan kalau paman berani bertanya, tidak ada pilihan lain selain tidak menjawabnya."

Paman Ansem tertawa lalu mengacak rambutku ketika kami sampai di depan mobilnya. Ia berkata, "Iya, iya paman tahu, Namine. Paman tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusanmu."

Aku mengangguk kegirangan dengan sikap pamannya yang berkata setuju dengan tenang, mengetahui hasil pekerjaannya yang baik.

Selama perjalanan pulang, kami hanya berkata tentang keadaan di Destiny Island ketika aku bersenang-senang di sana. Dan ketika kami sampai di rumah, aku memberinya oleh-oleh untuk paman yaitu sebuah jam tangan berwarna perak dengan bagian pergelangannya yang berkulit asli dan mulus. Ia terlihat bahagia dengan jam tangan tersebut, yang ia sebut sebagai jam tangan yang lahir sejak tahun 1970 karena sudah jarang dikeluarkan di berbagai daerah. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Destiny Island menjual jam seperti itu.

Begitu ia melihat ada yang salah dengan wajahku (yap, wajahku terlihat frustasi dan sangat putus asa), ia bertanya apa ada yang salah hari ini atau saat di Destiny Island. Lalu aku justru bertanya padanya bagaimana aku mendapatkan kado yang cocok untuk Roxas.

"Entahlah, Namine. Paman tidak tahu. Kalau kau ingin memberi sesuatu yang terbaik untuknya, berikanlah apa yang terbaik untuknya. Kau mengerti?" pamanku berkata sambil memakai jam tangan tua itu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menaruh kepalaku ke meja makan, selagi paman pamit untuk pergi bekerja. Ia juga sudah meninggalkan pesan padaku kalau ia akan pergi malam ini ke Radiant Garden dan menginap di sana untuk beberapa hari.

"Oh iya, sebelumnya," Paman Ansem mengambil sebuah kotak dari lemarinya yang megah dan memberinya padaku, "paman menemukan ini di ruang kerja ayahmu dulu. Ambillah, siapa tahu kau sangat menginginkannya."

.

.

-...-

Hari dimana Roxas berulang tahun.

Hari ini.

Dan Paman Ansem sudah pergi ke Radiant Garden yang berarti, aku sendirian di rumah.

Membosankan.

"Namine?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Kairi yang sedang memasang balon-balon di sudut ruangan dan lampu _disco_ di tengah ruangan. Aku mengambil setumpuk kardus berisi _video tape_ milik Sora dan menaruhnya di dekat kamarnya. "Ya?"

"Kau terlihat bosan hari ini. Ini kan ulang tahun pacarmu. Ada apa?" tanya Kairi sambil membantu Sora memasang tulisan _'Happy B'day Roxas'_ yang terlihat seperti tulisan anak berumur 5 tahun. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, Sora..

"Aku hanya bingung harus memberi apa buat Roxas," jawabku keluh kesah sambil duduk di atas sofa merah. Aku memijit keningku yang sudah pusing memikirkan kado buat Roxas dan hasilnya.. _blank_.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Roxas jalan-jalan, sekaligus memikirkan kado untuknya?" saran Kairi. Sora menambahkan, "dan sekaligus menjaga Roxas agar ia tidak pulang dulu. Hayner masih belum selesai membuat panggung untuk karaoke dan Olette belum selesai menemukan kue yang tepat untuk kue ulang tahunnya. Pence juga, ia masih harus mencari _handycam_ miliknya yang hilang setahun yang lalu_—_"

"Oke oke cukup.. Kepalaku mau meledak rasanya," aku berdiri dari sofa lalu membuka pintu keluar dan mendapati_—_

"Hei, Nam. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah_ku_?"

Astaga. Aku harus menyingkirkannya dulu dari rumah ini. Aku melirik ke dalam dan melihat Kairi dan Sora yang diam seperti patung. Aku cepat-cepat menjawab dengan apa yang ada di kepalaku.

"Aku... sedang mencarimu. Ya! Mencarimu!" Roxas terlihat bingung karena jawabanku yang sangat canggung kali ini lalu bertanya, "Oh iya, apa ada Sora di dalam? Karena aku_—_"

"Sora? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Enng.. Mungkin dia di rumah Kairi?" Lalu dari belakangku, aku mendengar suara Kairi yang berbisik, "jangan di rumahku bodoh! Di sana ada Olette!"

"...Kau yakin?" Roxas bertanya tambah bingung. Oh, lihatlah wajahnya yang super bingung itu. Imut sekali. Lalu Roxas berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke sa_—_"

"Tidak! Maksudku_—_bisa saja mereka sedang melakukan..eeeh _aksi_ mereka. Kau tahu maksudku..kan?" tenggorokanku tercekat dan pikiranku sudah buntu ide. Payah, apa yang harus kukatakan? Roxas sudah menatapku aneh hari ini.

"Ajak saja dia ke rumahmu!" Kairi berbisik dari kejauhan. Aku menelan ludahku yang tercekat lalu berkata lirih di depan Roxas.

"...Kau bisa ke rumahku?"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Roxas menggoncengku dengan motornya, aku turun dari motornya tersebut dan memberi kembali helm yang ia berikan padaku. Tapi Roxas tidak turun. Ia masih menunggang motornya dan helmnya masih berada di kepalanya. Aku memberi pesan padanya untuk masuk tapi ia masih tidak menangkapnya sama sekali.  
>Sampai aku tahu kalau Roxas mengetahui ada yang salah hari ini.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kemudian setelah jeda 15 menit tadi. Roxas menghela napas dari dalam helm motornya lalu memangku kedua tangannya di atas motornya. Matanya menatapku seperti berusaha membaca pikiranku. Oh, apa dia bisa telepati sekarang? Kosongkan pikiranmu, Nam..kosongkan..

"Oke, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Roxas serius sambil melepas helmnya dari kepalanya lalu turun dari motornya. Tapi apapun setelahnya, ia tetap saja tidak mau ikut denganku. Aku memberi tatapan bingung (yang kusengaja) dan Roxas berkata, "kau bertindak aneh hari ini. Hayner juga, Olette juga, Pence juga, bahkan sepupuku sendiri dan pacarnya. Akupun tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Berpikirlah, Namine. Berpikirlah..

"Tidak ada yang terjadi hari ini.. Benarkah mereka bersikap aneh?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu, mengingat Hayner, Olette, Pence, Sora dan Kairi memintaku untuk tidak memberi tahu Roxas apa-apa soal sikap mereka padanya.

"Kau juga, Nam," Roxas mendekatiku sambil berkata putus asa, "ayolah, mengajakku ke rumahmu? Kau tidak pernah mengundangku ke rumahmu kecuali kau meminta bantuanku untuk membuat poster atau _belajar_. Ini _liburan_."

"Jadi?" tanyaku bersikeras padanya, "Kalau mengajakmu ke rumahku di saat liburan itu bukanlah _hal_ku?"

"_Well_.., secara teknis iya_—_"

"Kalau begitu," kataku sambil meraih tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahku, "bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu ke rumahku untuk ke perpustakaan pamanku. Kau bilang kau ingin melihatnya kan?"

Mata Roxas sekejap membulat.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya pamanmu punya novel detektif karya Conan Doyle cetakan abad 18! Wow, ini benar-benar hebat! Aku tidak menyangka, sungguh," Roxas berkata sambil melihat deretan buku-buku yang dipajang di rak buku raksasa milik paman Ansem, "dan milik Edgar Allan Poe? Astaga, ini sungguh-sungguh hebat! Aku sungguh benar-benar tidak menyangka, pamanmu yang lebih memilih menjadi penulis karya ilmiah dan penulis novel _science fiction_, ternyata suka membaca novel detektif seperti ini."

Menjaga Roxas jauh dari rumahnya. _Check_.

"Aku tahu kau suka membaca, jadi..," aku mendekatinya yang sedang memandang sambil mengeluskan jari telunjuknya ke deretan buku novel-novel lama tersebut, "aku membawamu ke sini."

"Apa jangan-jangan pamanmu punya novel Agatha Christie?" tanya Roxas.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku sambil tersenyum, "Jangan tanya apa pamanku yang punya. Kalau soal Agatha, tanya padaku saja."

Roxas memandangku terkejut, "Kau punya novel Agatha Christie?"

Aku tersenyum bangga padanya lalu berkata, "Aku suka Agatha Christie."

"Apa kau punya bukunya yang berjudul, _"Murder in Mesopotamia"_? Arkeologikalnya kelihatan sekali di novel itu."

Aku meraih tangannya lalu mengajaknya ke kamarku, dimana aku mencari di dekat meja belajarku yang tersedia sebuah rak buku dengan beberapa novel buatan Agatha Christie yang berderet dengan rapi. Aku mencari buku yang dicari Roxas dan menemukannya, _"Murder in Mesopotamia - Agatha Christie__"_.

"Ini, kau lihat saja sendi_—_" ketika aku memberi Roxas buku itu, aku mendapatinya yang melihat sekeliling kamarku yang putih dan luas dengan beberapa poster hasil gambarku di dinding. Wajahnya memerah dan itu mengingatkanku bahwa.. Roxas belum pernah ke kamarku!

"...Kamarmu_—_ehem_—_bagus," Roxas menerima buku novel itu lalu berkata sambil menaikkan kacamatanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan di dalam dirinya, "terima kasih." Ketika ia hendak pergi, aku ingat kalau Sora dan Kairi memintaku untuk menjauhinya dari rumahnya sementara. Aku langsung mengambil tindakan, "Tunggu!"

Roxas menoleh dan kemudian aku berkata, "Kau bisa membacanya di sini... kalau kau mau?"

.

.

.

"Namine."

"Hmm.."

"Namine."

"Hem.."

"Astaga.. Namine!"

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan diriku yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku karena menunggu Roxas selesai membaca bukuku, mengingat Sora dan Kairi memintaku untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi dari mataku. Sekalipun. Dan aku malah tertidur. Tapi tak apalah, toh Roxas juga memperlakukan hal yang sama padaku ketika ia keasyikan membaca bukuku.

"Apa kau lelah sekali sampai kau tertidur seperti itu?" tanya Roxas dengan senyuman menggoda tapi aku hanya memukulnya dengan bantalku. Roxas lalu berdiri dan di situlah aku baru bangun sepenuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Pulang. Mau kemana lagi?"

"Jangan! Jangan pulang!" kataku sambil meraih tangannya untuk membawanya duduk di atas kasurku yang empuk. Karena aku tahu Kairi akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak menepati janjiku.

Wajah Roxas seketika berubah. Ia mendekatiku lalu menatapku dengan tatapan serius dan hal itu membuatku takut. Bukan takut karena seperti melihat monster atau melihat Miss Lockhart, tapi takut kalau ia kecewa.

"Nam, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pulang ke rumahku _sendiri_. Kau bertindak aneh hari ini. Yang lain juga.. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Roxas menunduk seperti orang kesusahan. Lama-lama aku justru merasa bersalah padanya. "..Apa kau bertindak aneh karena.. kau masih meragukan _perasaanku_ padamu? Jadi kau ingin melihatnya dengan membuatku berada di sampingmu?"

Hatiku berhenti berdetak. Rasanya waktu pun juga berhenti berjalan. Apa tindakanku sebegitu anehnya sampai Roxas merasakan hal seperti itu? Tidak, Roxas.. Jangan seperti itu.

"Tidak, Roxas.. Hanya saja, aku_—_" Roxas menatapku dengan penuh harapan. Aku menyerah. Aku meraih tangannya dan memerasnya pelan, memberi pesan padanya kalau aku _memang _ingin Roxas berada di sampingku. Aku menyentuh pipinya dan aku akan berkata sejujur-jujurnya dalam hatiku, bukan soal pesta itu. Aku menatap matanya lalu berkata, "aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan padamu.."

Seketika, Roxas mempertemukan mataku dan matanya. Lalu ia menutup jarak diantara kami. Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Astaga. Apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang?

Aku menarik kerah bajunya membawanya lebih dekat lagi padaku sampai ia ikut berbaring di kasur bersamaku. Aku merasakan hal yang berbeda dari saat ciuman pertama kami, di kamar mandi penginapan, dan di bioskop. Kali ini Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang sangat lembut menyentuhku. Aku mengakhiri ciuman kami dan memandang matanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan lagi. Sedetik kemudian bibir kami kembali bertemu. Rasanya otakku menyuruhku untuk mendekap Roxas dan tidak melepasnya lagi. Dan entah kenapa, otakku mulai memerintahkan tanganku untuk membuka jaket miliknya dan membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan.

.

.

.

DRRT DRRT

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ponselku yang bergetar di meja. Aku mengambilnya malas dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari Kairi. Anak itu.. apa maunya sih?

**_To: Namine_****_  
>From:<em> _Kairi_**  
><em>Hei, dimana kau? Sudah siap untuk membawa Roxas ke rumahnya? Katakan saja kalau Sora mencarinya. Persiapan sudah selesai, dan..<em>_  
>Party is ON!<em>

Aku menutup kembali ponselku dan merasakan kehangatan di leher dan di pinggangku. Napas Roxas yang berhembus di leherku, dan tangan Roxas yang beristirahat di pinggangku. Wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, jadi kalau mau menghilangkannya aku harus bersikap tenang. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur lalu membangunkan Roxas yang tertidur di sebelahku.

"Roxas.. Roxas," kataku sambil menepuk bahu Roxas dan aku segera merapikan rambut serta pakaianku yang berantakan. Roxas bangun dengan malas dan aku menyadari pakaian dan rambutnya yang berantakan juga. Untungnya, aku menaruh kacamatanya di sebelah ponselku (saat berciuman tadi) sehingga, ia tidak bisa melihat keadaannya yang acak-acakan.

".. Ada apa, Nam?" Roxas berkata sambil mengusap kedua matanya seperti anak kecil yang habis dibanguni. Aku merapikan pakaiannya lalu memberinya jaket miliknya. Setelah itu, aku membawa kotak pemberian paman Ansem ke dalam tasku karena kotak tersebut akan kuberikan pada _seseorang_ yang spesial bagiku.

"Enng... Sora mencarimu.."

.

.

-...-

"Ayolah, Roxas! Lambat sekali kau berjalan!" kataku.

"Astaga, Namine. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku baru saja bangun tidur?" Roxas mengeluh.

"Kau bukan siput, Roxas..," aku mendorongnya sampai ia berada di depan pintu rumahnya, "Kau punya kaki yang jago memainkan _skateboard._"

"Bermain _skateboard_ dan berlari 400 meter jauh berbeda, Nam..," Roxas berkata sambil menaruh tangannya di kenop pintu. Lalu ia memutarnya dan ia mulai menyalakan lampu ruangan, "kenapa tidak kau duluan saja yang ma_—_"

"KEJUTAN!"

Aku tertawa melihat reaksi terkejut dari wajah Roxas dan mulutnya yang terbuka sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Dia memang tidak ingat kalau sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE-17, ROXAS!"

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17, Roxas Strike," kataku sambil tersenyum di depannya. Roxas memandangku dan memandang teman-temannya secara bergantian.

"Roxas, adikku! Selamat ulang tahun, adik kesayanganku," seorang laki-laki mirip dengan Roxas berjalan sambil memeluk Roxas. Ia menepuk pundak Roxas dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu melepasnya sambil tertawa, "seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu saat melihat ini!"

Roxas mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena saking tidak percaya, lalu ia berkata, "Ka-Kalian dan—Namine? Ventus? Jadi.. Kalian_—_?"

"Dasar, pintar! Kami mencoba membuat pesta ulang tahun yang penuh kejutan buatmu!" teriak Kairi kegirangan. Roxas memberi tatapan pada Ventus seolah mengatakan, _'Lalu bagaimana denganmu?__'_

"Nah.. Apa tidak boleh aku melewatkan pesta ulang tahun adikku yang ke-17?" Ventus berkata sambil tertawa, "Terra dan Aqua menitip salam padamu karena mereka sudah membentuk keluarga sendiri."

Roxas tersenyum senang. "terima kasih_—_"

"Memang dasar, nih! Si pintar ini. Sial.. jadi kau duluan yang berumur 17 tahun," Hayner berkata dengan penuh semangat sambil mengunci kepala Roxas di lengannya.

"Roxas," kataku sambil mengangkat kue ulang tahun Roxas yang tertancap lilin bertuliskan 17, "Bagaimana kalau kau meniup lilinnya dan mengucapkan permohonan di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Roxas tersenyum lalu menutup matanya. Setelah ia mengucapkan permohonannya, ia meniup lilin tersebut, diikuti suara meriah dari teman-temannya yang menunggu saat-saat tersebut.

"Yay! Selamat hari ulang tahun, sepupuku-yang-terkadang-menyebalkan! Kalau kau berbuat gegabah lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu! Hahahaha" teriak Sora kegirangan. Di tangannya sudah tersedia sendok dan piring di tangannya. Ia memukul kepala Roxas dengan piring kertas itu lalu menerima potongan kue ulang tahun Roxas yang dipotong Olette.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sora mempunyai sifat yang mengancam seperti Kairi..," aku bergumam di sebelah Roxas yang hanya terdiam karena Hayner menaruh topi kerucut bertuliskan _"My B'day"_ dan kesannya terlihat seperti topi untuk anak-anak. Aku tertawa sambil memakan kueku dan Roxas hanya membuang topi itu dari kepalanya.

"Lho? Yang berulang tahun tidak makan?" tanyaku bingung pada Roxas begitu aku melihat tangannya tidak membawa apa-apa selain topi sombrero yang Sora pakaikan padanya sedetik yang lalu.

"Aku tidak lapar," Roxas bergumam sambil mengamati topi tersebut.

"Rasanya _Sea-Salt Ice Cream_ lho."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengambil sesuap lalu menaruhnya ke mulut Roxas. Roxas mengunyahnya lalu menelannya. Ia berkata sambil menjilat sisa krim di bibirnya, "Kau benar. Mungkin aku akan mengambilnya nanti."

"HAHA!" Seorang laki-laki berambut merah berumur 18 tahun itu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa sopan santun sambil membuat simbol metal di kedua tangannya sambil berteriak, "DASAR ANAK KECIL! KALAU BERPESTA KALIAN PERLU MEMBAWA INI!" Axel langsung menyetel lagu bergenre _heavy metal_ lalu berteriak seperti orang gila bersama teman-teman yang lain. Demyx yang masuk tanpa ijin dulu juga langsung memainkan gitar elektriknya (karena sitarnya dirusak oleh Larxene) dengan pemetik gitar yang ia temui di salah satu tumpukan hadiah Roxas, menghiraukan teriakan Olette yang berkata, "Hei! Itu milik Roxas!"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, ROXAS!" Axel berteriak lewat _microphone_ di sebelahnya dan Roxas hanya berjalan pergi darinya dengan wajah berwarna merah. Ia juga mendapat kartu ucapan dari Larxene yang terdengar seperti, _"Kalau kau merusak reputasiku di hari esok, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup_._"_

Demyx menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun versinya dan Roxas hanya bisa mencabut kabel _speaker_ gitar elektriknya. Ia sudah cukup mendengar kegaduhan dari teman-teman organsasinya, karena ia takut Axel membawa sekaleng bir lagi (itulah yang ia katakan padaku).

Suasana berubah menjadi tidak ramai lagi. Hayner meminta Sora dan Axel untuk karaoke dengan lagu pilihannya, dan siapa yang suaranya paling bagus, akan mendapat hadiah meriah. Tentu saja kedua orang itu mau. Dan aku bersiap-siap menutup telinga mendengar suara Axel kalau-kalau ia menyanyikannya dengan versinya sendiri. Dia tidak kelihatan mabuk hari ini. Atau mungkin _nanti_.

**_When she was just a girl_**

**_She expected the world_**

**_But it flew away from her reach_**

**_So she ran away in her sleep_**

**_Dreamed of para- para- paradise_**

**_Para- para- paradise_**

**_Para- para- paradise_**

**_Every time she closed her eye_****_s_**

Beberapa anak menyorakinya dengan sorakan meriah sambil meniupkan terompet, lalu begitu giliran Sora, yang lain justru diam dan siap mendengarkan. Walau mereka tahu kalau suara Sora pas-pasan saja. Tapi, begitu ia mulai bernyanyi, suaranya jauh lebih bagus daripada Axel. Dan aku sadar kalau Sora habis meminum tiga kaleng bir sebelum bernyanyi.

**_When she was just a girl_**

**_She expected the world_**

**_But it flew away from her reach_**

**_And the bullets catch in her teeth_**

Axel merebut _microphone_ dari tangan Sora lalu gantian bernyanyi. Wow, sepertinya karena saking mabuknya mereka jadi menganggap hal kecil ini seperti kompetisi yang hadiahnya uang jutaan.

**_Life goes on_**

**_It gets so heavy_**

**_The wheel breaks the butterfly_**

**_Every tear, a waterfall_**

Sora merebut _microphone_ dari tangan Axel dengan gesit dan pada akhirnya mereka jadi berebutan benda malang itu.

**_In the night, the stormy night_**

**_She closed her eyes_**

**_In the night, the stormy night_**

**_Away she'd fly_**

Sora mengacungkan tangannya ke atas bersama Axel sambil membentuk simbol metal di tangan mereka dan bernyanyi dengan semangat. Lalu dari belakang, Ventus dengan isengnya memasang topeng gajah yang ia beli di Destiny Island di kepala Sora dan Axel yang sedang mabuk. Pence merekamnya dengan _handycam_ miliknya sambil tertawa, "_Sweet.._"

**_She dreamed of para- para- paradise_**

**_Para- para- paradise_**

**_Para- para- paradis_****_e_**

_"Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh..,"_ kami semua mengacungkan kedua tangan kami ke udara sambil bernyanyi. Sepertinya, kami semua mulai terbawa dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Sora dan Axel. Lalu begitu aku menoleh untuk mencari Roxas, ia sudah tidak ada. Bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya? Dia kan berada di sampingku dari tadi.

Selagi Sora dan Axel melanjutkan nyanyian mereka, aku mencari Roxas di mana-mana, dan aku mencarinya di kamarnya. Kenapa ia tidak di bawah sini bersama dengan yang lain? Maksudku.. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya? Dan Ventus juga hadir, kan?

Ketika aku memasuki kamar Roxas, aku menemuinya di sana, mendapatkan dirinya sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil melempar beberapa bola plastik ke _ring_nya dan dari raut wajahnya, ia kelihatan sedang berpikir. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Hei," sahutku, memberhentikan Roxas dari kegiatannya. Roxas menatapku sambil tersenyum lalu menyapaku, "Hai, Nam.."

"Kenapa kau tidak ke bawah?" tanyaku, "ini hari ulang tahunmu. Nikmatilah." melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat masih memikirkan sesuatu, aku duduk di sebelahnya lalu mulai bertanya padanya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Roxas menaruh bola plastiknya lalu duduk di sampingku. Tapi ia masih tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia masih terdiam seperti tadi. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "apa semua itu.. hanya rekayasa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Roxas menghela napas panjang lalu ia memperjelas perkataannya, "_Kejadian_ di rumahmu tadi," ia mulai menatap jauh ke dalam mataku sambil menaikkan satu alisnya perlahan, "..apa itu hanya rekayasa? Agar aku tidak kembali ke rumahku dan menunggu mereka selesai membuat pestanya?"

Aku terdiam. Ia mulai salah paham soal kejadian itu. Jadi itu yang mengganggunya. Pantas saja ia tidak mau makan kue dengan rasa favoritnya. Beberapa detik terdiam, aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu berkata, "Tidak.. Itu bukan rekayasa."

Roxas menatapku tidak yakin lalu berkata dengan suara lirih, " Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin," jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu sesuatu mengingatkanku. Aku membuka tasku lalu mengambil kotak yang kubawa dari rumah tadi. Aku memberikannya pada Roxas, yang justru memberi tatapan bingung padaku, "kado untukmu. Benda yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Roxas membulatkan matanya terkejut lalu memberikan kembali kado tersebut kepadaku, "Tidak usah, Nam. Kau tidak perlu memberiku kado. Apalagi benda berhargamu. Aku tidak pantas_—_"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," kataku sambil memberikan kembali kado itu padanya secara paksa, "aku ingin membagi kenangan dalam benda tersebut denganmu. Karena benda itu begitu berharga bagiku, aku juga ingin memberinya pada orang yang berharga bagiku. Bukalah.."

Roxas menatapku tidak yakin, pada akhirnya menyerah dan membuka kado dariku. Dan ia terkejut melihat benda di dalamnya berkilau di depan matanya. Sebuah jam saku berwarna emas murni dengan ukiran unik dan jam tersebut masih berfungsi. Rantainya masih berkilauan padahal sudah berpuluh tahun lamanya. Roxas tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, "I-Ini.._—_"

Aku mengangguk padanya, "Ini jam saku milik ayahku. Begitulah kata paman. Sangat berharga bagiku dan aku sudah merasa seperti bagian dari jam itu," aku menatap mata Roxas sambil tersenyum, "aku ingin kau memilikinya, menjaga separuh diriku dan membawanya bersamamu."

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa ringan, "Aku merasa tidak pantas menerimanya, Nam.."

"Aku yakin kau pantas menerimanya."

Mataku kembali menerawang ke seluruh kamar Roxas begitu Roxas mengamati jam tersebut terus menerus dan aku melihat bingkai foto di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Persis waktu _itu_. Masih terlihat bersih dan tanpa debu di setiap sudut bingkai tersebut. Tapi yang membuatku jauh lebih terkejut adalah_—_

"Kau senang foto itu?" tanya Roxas begitu ia sadar aku sedang menatap fotonya, "Pence yang mengambil foto itu, ketika kita merayakan awal liburan musim panas di pantai bersama yang lain. Pence menjualnya padaku dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Aku hanya bisa menukarnya dengan lima bungkus _Sea-Salt Ice Cream_ dan itu cukup membunuhku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa lega juga memandanginya tiap kali aku memasuki kamarku."

Aku terpaku menatap foto itu dan menyentuhnya. Sebuah foto bergambar aku dan Roxas sedang memelukku dari belakang dan memaksaku untuk masuk ke air. Wajah Roxas yang tertawa dan wajahku yang terkejut. Aku jadi ingat masa-masa itu.

"Namine? Ada ap_—_" aku terpaksa memotong perkataan Roxas karena aku sudah terlanjur mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Reaksi Roxas yang terkejut berganti dengan membalas ciumanku dan aku mulai memeluk lehernya, membawanya berbaring bersamaku. Roxas menurut lalu mulai mencium leher sampai selangkaku dan mencium bibirku kembali walau aku belum sempat mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Ia memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku dan mulai menjelajahinya, dan lama-lama semakin sulit bagiku untuk bernapas.

"Aku butuh udara!" aku mendorong tubuh Roxas dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin sampai aku sadar kalau itu adalah ciuman terlama yang pernah kurasakan. Karena begitu Roxas melepaskan dirinya dariku, napasku terengah-engah seperti habis berlari 400 meter.

Wajah kami berdua basah oleh keringat, dan aku mulai cekikikan melihat keadaan kami berdua yang acak-acakan. Roxas mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatiku lagi, bersiap-siap menciumiku.

"Sabar, _tiger_," aku tertawa sambil menekankan kedua tanganku ke dadanya yang dekat denganku, "aku perlu menarik napas dulu."

"Kau terdengar seperti Xigbar," kata Roxas sambil tersenyum.

"Yang rambutnya dikucir dan memakai penutup mata seperti Kapten Hook itu?"

"Benar sekali."

"Tapi, serius, aku perlu menarik napas dulu.."

"Sini, deh," Roxas berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku lagi, "kau boleh ambil napasku..," suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dan terkendali.

"Apa?" aku cekikikan mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, "kau mendengar kalimat itu darimana?"

"Dari mana saja boleh."

"Kau tahu? Kau mulai terdengar aneh."

"Benarkah? Kukira itu karena lagu yang diputar Kairi."

**_Hold me_**

**_Whatever lies beyond this morning_**

**_Is a little later on_**

Aku mendengarkan suara lagu yang diputar Kairi di bawah lalu menyadari judul lagu tersebut, "Kurasa lagu Utada Hikaru? Mirip sih.. Apa itu berarti Sora dan Axel sudah berhenti bernyanyi?"

Roxas mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil berkata dengan tenang, "Entahlah. Mungkin? Apapun itu, aku bersyukur mereka berdua berhenti."

Aku tersenyum lalu membawa wajah Roxas dekat denganku dan mencium bibirnya. Roxas tersenyum begitu aku melepas kacamata dan kemejanya, memperlihatkan t-shirt miliknya.

"Kau harus memakai lensa kontak supaya aku tidak repot melepas kacamatamu dari wajahmu," kataku sambil tertawa. Lalu Roxas menciumku kembali dan aku menuruti saja apa yang akan kami lakukan malam ini.

**_Regardless of warnings_**

**_The future doesn't scare me at all_**

Kau ingat apa kataku ketika aku mengantarmu dengan motorku untuk pertama kali ke rumah Kairi dan kau bertengkar dengan Riku?" tanya Roxas begitu ia melepaskan dirinya dariku. Aku mengangguk lalu Roxas kembali berkata, "aku akan menepati_nya_ malam ini."

Aku tertawa lalu menciumnya lagi, membiarkannya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan menjelajahinya, sementara aku melepas _cardigan_ milikku yang membuatku merasa panas. Sampai aku tahu kalau malam ini, aku akan menginap di tempat Roxas.

**_Nothing's like_**_ **before**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **ga nyangka endingnya bakal kyk gini.**

**Beneran, deh. kayaknya masih ada yang kurang apaan yah? (mikir bentar) naaah~ _let it be_ lah~ (santai banget?)  
><strong>

**Lagunya tadi adalah _Paradise _by _Coldplay_ sama _Simple and Clean_ by _Uta__da Hikaru_  
><strong>

**Oh iya, untuk lebih memperjelas lagi isi chap yang ini,  
><strong>

**Namine tau Xigbar karena ia pernah liat foto Roxas dkk (organisasi) pas Riku ngeliatin foto-fotonya di chapter 6  
><strong>

**Janji Roxas pas dia bilang pertengkaran Namine sama Riku, adalah perkataan Roxas pada Namine waktu mereka lagi ngerumpi di ruang tamu, chapter 7  
><strong>

**Semua saran hadiah dari beberapa review juga dimention di sini. Yang nyaranin, pasti langsung tau sekali ngeliat kok ;)  
><strong>

**Dan untuk penjelasan yang lebih jelas, sudah diketahui di chapter ini  
><strong>

**Namine sama Roxas, dua-duanya punya nafsu yang besar (DUAKK!)  
><strong>

**_Rezzie Mikazuki:_**entar kapan-kapan kubuatin lagi ;)**  
><strong>

**_Swandie:_**tau ya? itu kalo lewat trus ngliat mereka berdua kyk gitu, langsung kusuruh keluar.. hahahahahaha!

**_Chalice07:_**saya juga ngakak pas nulis Riku ketawa gara-gara Sora. Salah Riku juga sih, sapu tangan dijatuhin~ Oh iya, ada lagunya putus nyambung ya? Hahaha, sya lupa (payah sya~) sekarang giliran Roxas yang galau yaah.. Hahahaha!

**_Devil May_** **_Ventus:_**sya juga bingung sma kata-kata sya sendiri. "Mau THE END, tapi ga THE END" (mikir lama...) yap! saya masih ga tau kenapa saya ngomong begitu. Walau fic ini habis, tpi cinta Namine sma Roxas masih berlanjut ampe akhir jaman~

**_Hikari__ Shourai:_ **jangan ketawa psikopat atuhh~ RikuNami? Hmm.. Oke deh, udah ada ide kyknya. Pas ada waktu sempat, saya akan buat ;) (y)

**_Mistletoe:_**awalnya saya kira ceblek itu alat buat ngulek, tapi kyknya bukan yah?

**_KuroMaki RoXora:_**saya juga nggak rela ini fic tamat (padahal sya yg buat sndiri. aduh~ bagaimana sih sya ini.. hah~) gitu-gitu, filmnya House of Wax serem lho..

**Nggak ngerasa kalau fic ini sudah selesai. Saya tinggal nyelesain yang lain (padahal saya orangnya terkenal malas, hahaha) saya usahain selesain sampe habis.**

**MAKASIH SEMUANYA BUAT READ N REVIEW FIC INI! Yang reader maupun author udah bacain ini saya mau meleleh rasanya -_-  
><strong>

**Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima! (Amin~)  
><strong>

SAMPAI KETEMU DI FIC LAINNYA SOBAT!

.

.

P.S

saya udah ngerencanain fic selanjutnya, judulnya: _Love Isn't Deaf_

pairing: masih RokuNami

tinggal tunggu aja publish nya kapan ;)

untuk Hikari Shourai, tenang kok ntar sya buat cerita yg anda request ;) (y)

KISS BYE FOR EVERYONE

**Luv, Complicated021~**


End file.
